You've Got Mail
by Nollie Marie
Summary: When spontaneous emails are written, & response are sent back, 6 people in 3 different cities fall in love. Bella falls in love with someone who needs her, Alice stands up for her abused love one, & Emmett questions his actions around Rosalie’s “friends”.
1. Chapter 1

Okay…I'm officially nuts for thinking of another story idea. Yeap, nuts, nuts like peanuts…ooo peanuts…I want peanut butter with apples now…ANYWAYS! This isn't time for peanut butter. This is time for a new story –le sigh– Enjoy.

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

Chapter One

Writing the Emails

Bella's POV

I sat down alone at the cafeteria table, waiting for my two best friends to join me, Emmett McCarty and Mary Alice Brandon, who demands to be called just plain Alice though nothing is plain about her nor Emmett (…unlike myself).

"Hey Bella," Mike Newton said, stopping by my table.

"Mike," I said, uninterested in him. Every time he came up to speak with me, he normally would go on about some party or event that he wanted to see if I wanted to go to. I would just end up turning him down, along with Eric Yorkie and Tyler Crowley. It seems this time, Mike was asking me to a movie.

"Sorry Mike," I said, leaning onto the table. "But I already promised to go with someone else." And that happened to have been the truth this time. I had made plans with Emmett to go see that movie. I made a mental note not to go to the showing of the movie that Mike said.

"Oh, okay, uh…see you later Bella," Mike said, walking away.

"Poor kid," Alice said, setting her lunch tray down in front of me. "When will he get that you aren't interested?"

"I could always make him get it," Emmett said, smirking as he put down his lunch down besides me.

I narrowed my eyes at him for a second before turning to Alice. "How was the English Exam?" I asked, wondering if my tips helped Alice.

"It was good, actually," Alice said with a smile. "Those little tips were great."

I smirked. "I told you English is totally my thing."

"Along with Biology," Alice said, opening her salad.

"But not Physical Education," Emmett said, smirking.

"Not everyone is a muscle machine," I muttered causing Alice and Emmett to laugh. I wasn't the most…_graceful_ person in the school. So when it came to P.E., I tended to be picked last or was asked to sit out, especially when I would hurt someone or…have already hurt someone, majority of the time that someone being _me_.

"But still, she is in the top ten percent of the school. That means _something_," Alice said, pouring the packet of ranch into her salad before closing the lid again and handing the salad over to Emmett. "Shake please."

Emmett smirked and took the container. I rolled my eyes as Emmett shook the container violently.

"Thanks," Alice said, taking it back after Emmett was finished.

"I don't see why you do that," I said, eyeing the ranch…mess that Alice is calling a salad.

"It cover coats everything evenly for one," Alice said.

"Yeah but it looks…unappetizing," I said.

"I'd eat it," Emmett said, opening his lunch and taking stuff out.

Alice and I rolled our eyes.

"No offense, Emmett…but you're a guy," I muttered. "You have a stomach of lead."

Emmett patted his stomach with a smirk. "A bottomless pit as my mother said."

"Mmmhmm," Alice and I said, looking at the large amount of food that his mother packed for him.

Emmett frowned and looked inside his bag. "Ah man! Mom forgot the pudding again!"

I raised an eyebrow at Alice who just smirked with a shrug. Emmett was eighteen, but he acted like he was eight sometimes. Emmett, with his massive six feet, five inch frame, was on the football and weight team with all his muscles. But his large bulky self doesn't hide his soft, funny side. Alice once called Emmett our personal teddy bear and when Alice had gotten sick once, or when I was in the hospital, Emmett sent something with a bear on it. I still had the _Build-a-Bear_ that Emmett had built that was this hugs bulky teddy bear (like Emmett) with a denim hoodie jacket, a white personalized shirt that read "The huggable Emmett Bear," black pants, tan boots that Emmett was known to wear, especially when he went hiking, and the silver shades. There was also a little music player and phone with the bear. It was perfectly Emmett.

"Here, Emmett," I said, handing over the cookies that I had bought earlier.

"Aw, thanks Belly-Bells," Emmett said, giving me a one arm hug though it seemed more like a one arm death squeeze.

"Okay big guy, loose the death grip," Angela Weber said, smiling as she sat next to Alice. "I do need my partner for class." Angela Weber was also a friend of mine and had the nerve to sit with Alice and Emmett because Angela tends to be shy and Alice and Emmett are rather popular.

"Sorry Angela," Emmett said, smirking as he let me go.

"Hey Angela," Alice said as I rubbed my neck.

"Are you still set on going to Port Angeles this weekend?" Angela asked, opening her lunch.

"I don't know," Alice said thoughtfully. "I was actually thinking of going into Seattle next weekend, so I might hold out on going to Port Angeles."

"Ah," Angela said, nodding.

"Hey Alice, we're still on for tonight, right?" I asked, remembering Alice was going to help me with my French homework.

"Yeah, of course," Alice said nodding. "You're coming over to my house though. Your dial up is centuries slow that we'll be there till Emmett stops believing there is a Santa Clause."

"I'm telling you there is a big guy in a red suit," Emmett said through a mouthful of food.

"Ew, Emmett," Alice said, flinching. "I don't want to see your food."

Emmett smile sheepishly.

"Hey, not my fault my internet is slow," I said.

"Yeah it is," Alice said.

"How?"

"Okay not your fault, but it is Charlie's fault."

I rolled my eyes. My dad, Chief Swan, wasn't exactly the most…technical person around. He was more of an outdoors man, especially fishing with the amount of fish we have in the freezer. Charlie couldn't be a housekeeper if it depended on his life. When I moved back with my father a few year after, I realized how much I missed Forks, Washington. Charlie did manage to clean my room, but that was only dusting, everything was still the way it was when I was little.

"Fine, I'll go over to your house," I said, rolling my eyes. "I would like fast internet for a change."

Alice smiled.

"But no makeovers," I said quickly, realizing the look in her eyes.

She pouted causing Angela and Emmett to laugh.

The rest of the day went by slowly. I was partner-less in Biology…_again_. It wasn't that I didn't have offers from others to be my partner, because I did…from Mike (sigh). But it was mainly because we're already assigned a partner at the beginning of the year…and I happened to be more _advance_ than others in the class. So I happened to be alone, working by myself because by doing so, I was able to finish at the same time as the others.

But I was glad to be walking at the end of the day towards the beat up truck that I love to death and Alice hated to death. Alice came from a family who had…money so she had a flashy new car, designer clothes, etc. and as much as Alice loves me like a sister, she hates my truck and how I dress which tends to be _plain_ to her. Anyways, I drove my truck to Alice's house. Her house happened to be just north of Forks, in a little area that we call _Upper Forks_ because the houses were rather expensive. There were two other houses that were pricier than Alice's, and those houses happened to be empty, family-less.

As I arrived at her house, I saw that Alice's mother was home. Alice's father is the only lawyer in Forks, not that Forks needed a lawyer much, but he worked a lot in Port Angeles and Seattle so he was gone most of the week, but without fail, is home for the weekends which Alice loves. Alice's mother was a housewife, a down to earth woman who came from an upper class family, which is why she's always home. Alice had an older sister, but she was now moved out of the house, married and with a little niece that Alice _LOVES_ to death.

"I thought I heard the famous Swan truck roar. Hello Bella," Mrs. Brandon said, smiling as I let myself in with the key that Alice gave me.

"Hi, Mrs. Brandon," I said, smiling.

"How was school?" she asked me, dusting her hands on her apron that she had on which that told me she was baking.

"It was okay," I said shrugging. "Alice is going to be few minutes after me. She had to speak to someone after school."

"Thanks for telling me. Want something to drink?"

"Nah, I'll wait for Alice," I said. "I'm going to head up to her room."

"Sure thing, dear," Mrs. Brandon said after me as I headed up stairs to Alice's room.

Alice's room was huge, probably could easily hold two of my bedrooms and then some. I had just finished pulling up Alice's main computer on her desk when Alice entered her room.

She groaned as she fell onto her bed, her purse and school bag besides her.

"I hate math," she muttered.

I chuckled and told her I agreed.

"You got the internet up?" she asked, sitting up slightly onto her arms.

"Yes ma'am," I said just as the internet came up.

"Let's put off doing homework for a while," Alice muttered, flopping back down onto her bed.

I chuckled. "I take it you have math homework?" I asked, looking over at her.

She nodded her head vigorously. I smiled and shook my head.

"Let's write an email," Alice said, sitting fully up now.

I looked at her. "An email?"

"Yeah, like…prank mail or something," Alice said, making a face. "Let's be spontaneous."

"Er…_okay_," I said, biting my lip as I pulled up my email.

"Oh, let me get the laptop," Alice said, bounding out of the room to get her father's laptop.

I had just finished signing into my email when Alice sat back down on her bed, bring up her father's computer.

"Okay," I said, staring at the blank email before me. "Now what?"

Alice looked at me with a slight glare. "Write a 'to' address," she said, pointing at the screen.

"But what address?" I asked, looking at her.

"I told you, be spontaneous," she said, typing something on the laptop that told me she was signing into her email.

I looked at the screen and bit my lip. Slowly I typed out _PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys_ at email dot com.

"Play Seattle's own ivory keys?" Alice asked, reading the address.

"Hey, that's as spontaneous as I'll get," I said, shrugging.

"You're sad," Alice said, rolling her eyes. "First your own email is _IheartDebussy _at email dot com and now your spontaneous email is _PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys_."

"Fine, what is _your_ spontaneous email?" I asked, glaring at her.

She smiled. "_EmotionalMeneedHugs_," she said.

I raised one eyebrow.

"Yeah, yeah, write an email and then let me read it," Alice said, snapping her fingers at the screen.

"Fine, fine, but you'll have to read yours," I said, typing out a greeting.

_**Hi.**_

I sat and stared at the screen…now what? I sighed.

**_Hi. Okay it might seem totally weird that you're getting an email, and you don't know me…at least I don't think you do. But anyways, like I said it might be weird for you to get this email and trust me, it's weird for me to write the email. My friend is putting off doing homework and decided to write _spontaneous _emails, and even though she's _short_ doesn't mean that I'm not scared of her pixie self. So I'm writing a random email to please her. Aren't I a great friend? I know that you won't respond, so I'll just keep rambling._**

_**I'm 18, female, clearly alive and breathing the last time I checked. I live in rainy Forks, Washington where the sun only shines a handful of days. I clearly love classical music, and I'm assuming that you love classical by your email, right?**_

"Finished," Alice said.

"I don't know how to close this off," I said, biting my lip.

"Read it to me."

I read my email back to her and looked at her.

"You're scared of my pixie self?" she said, smirking just slightly.

"Oh shut it," I snapped. "How should I end it?"

"Say how now he has a reason to write back because now you want to know if he's email has anything to do with him," Alice said.

I nodded and typed out:

_**Well now you have a reason to write back because I would like to know if your email has anything to do with you. I mean…a lot of emails don't have anything to do with the person, so I want to see if you were different.**_

"Should I write 'sincerely' at the end?" I asked, my fingers on the keys still.

"No, write something spontaneous!"

"Alice, I'm about to spontaneous smack you," I said, but typed out a different closer.

_**Hugs,  
B.S.**_

I read what I just added and turned to look at Alice who started to burst out laughing.

"B.S.," she said between laughs. "That is so funny!"

"Oh shut up," I said, rolling my eyes. "I can always change it to I.S. or I.M.S."

"No, no, leave it," she said, fanning her face. "I want to see what the person has to say."

"Fine, fine," I said. I hesitated a moment with the curser over the 'Send' button. Feeling Alice's eyes in the side of my head, I sighed and clicked it. I waited for a minute, waiting for the 'error' email to be sent, telling me that the email wasn't an actual email but when it never came, I felt my eyes go wide. THAT WAS A REAL EMAIL?!

"Here is my email," Alice said. "**_Hi, Hola…um…-thinks of other forms of hello- ooo Aloha! :D Okay so like me and my friend are like writing spontaneous emails to people. And guess what?! You're one of the lucky two people! Yeah! Isn't that great? I'm going to be your new best friend. And as my new friend, you _have_ to write back because if you don't I'm going to be sad and then I'm going to be the one who needs the hug not you. I am by the way 17, pixie like, and I can't _WAIT_ for your email! Hugs, Alice_**."

"Wow…that's very…you, Alice," I said, blinking.

"Yeah, and I didn't get an error message so that means the address was valid. I wonder who got the email," she said, thinking.

"Whoever it is, must think that we are nuts," I said, nodding. "Now let's get started on our homework."

"Fine, fine," Alice said, pouting.

So while Alice and I were working on our homework that we had put off…somewhere, someone was opening our emails…right at that moment.

* * *

So what do you think? I'm not sure what I am going to with the story. Just something random in my head that popped up and really I'm not sure if I'll continue the story. Maybe…but right now actually I'm busy with the work I've missed due to my surgery and _Re-Hitched_ is my main story to work on so this is like…side burner story where I'll come to stir (write) it but not a lot of attention unlike the main burner.

Anyways, review, let me know.

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—  
—This was edited by I.G. from the _Center of Academic Achievement_.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay I changed the title to the story just slightly because I realized that AOL's normal sign in says "Hello, you've got mail" when you log in. So I naturally added the '-ve' for that reason but its also grammatically correct how.

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

Chapter Two

You've got Mail

Edward's POV

I was in the middle of transcribing the old records that my father and godfather had given to me from the large disc needing a needle to play onto the laptop that his godfather provided me to do whatever I wanted, while the one his father gave him was strictly for school and such. Anyways, I was in the middle of transcribing when the little blimp appeared in the bottom right hand corner of my screen.

_You have one new email_

I raised an eyebrow. Not many wrote to me, most either texted or simply called me. Using the touch pad, I double clicked on the blimp, bring up my email.

**_From: IheartDebussy at email dot com_**

I frowned. I didn't recognize the email. There was no virus according to the software that scans all my incoming emails. There was no heading so I wasn't sure what to do with the email. I glanced at the from address and smiled slightly. Someone loved Debussy.

With that, I clicked on the email to read it.

_****_

**_Hi. Okay it might seem totally weird that you're getting an email, and you don't know me…at least I don't think you do. But anyways, like I said it might be weird for you to get this email and trust me, it's weird for me to write the email. My friend is putting off doing homework and decided to write _spontaneous _emails, and even though she's _short_ doesn't mean that I'm not scared of her pixie self. So I'm writing a random email to please her. Aren't I a great friend? I know that you won't respond, so I'll just keep rambling._**

I smiled there and rested my head onto my palm. She…or He—It didn't say the sex of the person in the part that I had read—was right about it weird getting an email from someone I didn't know, but I guess it was weirder to be writing it. And as for the friend bit, either he…or she was really scared of the friend or they were a good friend. I continued reading and found out that it was a she who was writing this.

_****_

_**I'm 18, female, clearly alive and breathing the last time I checked. I live in rainy Forks, Washington where the sun only shines a handful of days. I clearly love classical music, and I'm assuming that you love classical by your email, right?**_

I had to laugh at the part about "clearly alive and breathing." It was oddly comforting to know that the person who wrote the email was alive and not some freakish zombie.

_****_

_**Well now you have a reason to write back because I would like to know if your email has anything to do with you. I mean…a lot of emails don't have anything to do with the person, so I want to see if you were different.**_

_**Hugs,  
B.S.**_

I was smiling at the end of email. She was very intuitive towards the end, giving me a reason to respond back. I tapped my fingers against the keys, wondering what she would say if I _did_ respond back.

"Oi, Edward."

I jumped out of my seat at the sound of my neighbor, Samuel.

"Whoa, jumpy aren't we my young friend," he said, entering my bedroom.

"Funny, Sam," I said, rolling my eyes.

Samuel just smirked. "The last time I saw you jumpy was when you were _studying_ the anatomy of a female reproductive system, staring so hard that when I spoke you jumped."

I rolled my eyes. "Please," I muttered. "Act a little mature. And I _was_ studying for the anatomy test of the reproductive system. Which…if I recall correctly, you had failed?"

"Yeah, yeah," Samuel said, waving his hand like he was waving a fly away. "So anyways, why were you so jumpy for?"

He came around my desk to take a look at my computer.

"Wow…do you know the person?" he asked.

"No I don't."

"Well, I thought you would have," he said. "You both are classical freaks."

I narrowed my eyes. "I am not a classical freak."

"Right," he said, dragging out the word. "You're transcribing all records onto your computer and you say you're not a classical freak? You've played the piano since we were born and you said you aren't a classical freak?"

"Okay, I love classical music, but that doesn't make me a freak," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Whatever you say," he said, shrugging. "Anyways, what are you going to do with the email?"

"I'm not sure," I said, looking at it again.

"What do you mean you're not sure?" Samuel asked, giving me a look.

"Just what that means, I'm not sure."

"Well there are three things you can do my friend," Samuel said, starting to tick them off with his fingers. "One, you can delete the message. Two, you can respond to the email, telling the person that they are a freak and never to write again. Or three, you can respond and hope that the person responds back. Personally, I'm leaning towards number one."

"Personally, you're an ass," I said, rolling my eyes.

Samuel gasped. "You've wounded me, Edward," he said, faking to be hurt and covering his hart. "You really, really hurt me."

"I will really, really hurt you in a minute by killing you and using your body to help me study for my AP Bio class," I said, smirking.

"Okay, okay, moody," Samuel said, rolling his eyes. "Someone surely is PMSing."

"Shut up," I said with a laugh.

"See you later classical freak," Samuel said, walking out of my room.

"By the way, how the hell did you get in here?" I yelled after him.

All I heard was laughter as he left. Shaking my head, I turned back to my computer. He did have a point. I could just delete it, or just respond telling the person never to write back…or I could actually start a conversation with girl. I frowned and thought for a moment. Finally deciding on what I wanted to do, I clicked 'Reply'.

_**Okay I will admit, getting an email from some random stranger is a bit…weird but I guess it is stranger that I am **_**writing**_** back to you. I think that you are a great friend for trying to please your pixie friend. If I were in your shoes, I'd probably would have done the same thing.**_

_**I am 18, too, male and like you am alive and breathing. Which is good, we're both not some freakish people…outside of writing to strange people. I too live in Washington, Seattle, though, and I can also claim that the sun only shines a handful of days as well. I had to smile when I read that you loved classical music and were correct when you assumed I loved classical music.**_

_**Actually my email does have something to do with me. I do live in Seattle, like I said above, and I do play **_**and**_** own some ivory keys. I assume that you love Debussy since your email says that you heart Debussy. Now you must return favor and write back.**_

_**Truly,  
E.A.M.**_

_**PS—I assume that you aren't a bunch of bovine defecation and that B.S. is your initials.**_

I click send and exited out of the screen. I was wondering what the person would say when she sees my email. Shrugging to no one really, I went back to transcribing. I wanted to transcribe a few more before godfather, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, arrived home to take me to see my parents…who were in the hospital.

* * *

Jasper's POV

I had tuned out my friend and cousin, Rosalie Hale, as she went on and on about the latest gossip that was happening in our school. Rosalie and I are a running joke in school, being called Twins because we look very much a like (thanks to our mother who are sisters) but also because Rosalie and my birthday were the same. I was trying to get some research done for my physiology class and her going on about Heather Michelle, and her fakeness wasn't helping me.

I decided to take a take a break from researching and decided to check my email. There was only one email in my inbox and it was from a _PixieLovestoSHOP_ at email dot com. I frowned at the 'from' address.

"Don't give me that look, Jazzy," Rosalie said. "I'm serious."

"What?" I said, looking up.

Rosalie narrowed her eyes at me. "Were you paying attention to me at all?" she asked.

"Rose, I'm trying to do some homework here," I said, pointing at the screen. "And besides I wasn't frowning at you. I was frowning at something in my inbox."

Rosalie got up from my bed and walked towards my desk.

"_PixieLovestoSHOP_…who is that?" she asked, leaning onto my chair.

"I'm not sure," I said. "Should I read the email?"

"Hmm," Rosalie said which meant yes.

I rolled my eyes and double touched on the email.

_**Hi, Hola…um…-thinks of other forms of hello- ooo Aloha! :D Okay so like me and my friend are like writing spontaneous emails to people. And guess what?! You're one of the lucky two people! Yeah! Isn't that great? I'm going to be your new best friend. And as my new friend, you **_**have**_** to write back because if you don't I'm going to be sad and then I'm going to be the one who needs the hug not you. I am by the way 17, pixie like, and I can't **_**WAIT**_** for your email! **_

_**Hugs,  
Alice**_

"The double 'like' in the first sentence makes her seem like a valley girl," Rosalie said, reading the email.

I shrugged and clicked reply.

"Wait, you're replying to her?" Rosalie said, her voice raising in pitch.

"Um…sure, why wouldn't I?" I asked, looking at her.

"She would be like a stalker or something."

"I highly doubt it, Rose," I said, rolling my eyes.

She sighed as I started typing out a response.

_**Hi, Hola, Aloha, and **_**another**_** form of 'hello' is 'hey'. Well I can't let you be sad and then be in a hug so I decided to respond back. I can definitely say that you were **_**very**_** spontaneous and lucky, lucky me for being one of the two lucky people. Lol, I feel like your email was one of those 'Congrats, you won—' emails, and I won a new best friend when you wrote that you were going to be my new best friend. I am will be turning 18 soon but as of right now I'm 17, I'm…tall, and I shall be waiting for **_**your**_** email now. Don't keep me waiting.**_

_**Returning the Hugs,  
Jasper**_

"You are a strange person," Rosalie said.

"Hmm, maybe," I said, clicking send. "But having some strangeness makes live fun." I smiled.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and went back to sit on my bed. "Anyways, like, she goes—" Rosalie said, continuing with whatever she was talking about before I opened the email. I sighed and closed out of my email and started researching again for my homework though my mind was on email and who sent it.

_Somewhere out there, someone would see the email and scream._

* * *

So…what do you guys think? I finally smoothed out one problem I was having in this story and now I'm outlining the rest. I also think that I _might _update more than I had thought I was going to but not like daily because I do have school…and I still have that crap that I need to make up. Anyways, review, review.

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—  
—This was edited by I.G. from the _Center of Academic Achievement_.


	3. Chapter 3

Okie-dokie…A few things before I start and let me just rant right now…I'll be calm afterwards

**(1)** The next person who asks when Emmett appears, I'll just bop you in the back of the head and tell you to go back to chapter ONE. **(2)** Samuel is not the same person as Sam (from La Push), Samuel is a white, smart ass guy so don't get them confused. **(3)** Jasper (and Rosalie, who by the way is his _COUSIN_, but they look alike and happened to have been born on the same day that people joke around saying they are twins) live in Washington but not Forks and not Seattle. I'll mention that later on the story but for now I'll keep you guys on your toes as too where they live. And lastly **(4)**, I'm not sure what's wrong with Edward's parents and even if I did know, do you think I'll just spill it all at once? Of course not, I give clues and hints. Use the context clues people!

Sorry if I seem bitchy, but a lot has been going on. Go read my blog to find out about what's been going on (if you don't know where that is, it's on my website that has all my pictures and what not for my stories).

Anyways…here is Chapter Three. Enjoy.

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

Chapter Three

The Reactions and the IM

Bella's POV

I had hardly stepped out of my truck when Alice was at my side, bouncing on the balls of her tiny feet.

"Well, well, well?" She said as I watched her bounce.

"Well what?" I said as I closed the door and locked it.

"You mean you didn't get a reply?" she said, stop bouncing and looking rather sad.

I raised an eyebrow at her as Emmett walked over.

"What is she talking about, Bella?" Emmett said, smirking.

"Of course, our teddy bear doesn't know what's going on," Alice said, hugging Emmett still looking rather sad.

"Okay what's going on that I don't know about? Did Alice eat the entire sugar jar again?"

Alice gasped pushing away from Emmett to slap him on the arm causing him to laugh.

"I was five when I did that!" she said, really pouting now.

I rolled my eyes. "Alice and I wrote random emails last night," I explained to Emmett.

"And I got a response last night!" Alice said with a squeal causing Emmett, me and everyone else around us to cover our ears.

I slowly uncovered them. "I take it that is why you're so…_hyper_ this morning?" I asked. Normally, Alice wasn't this hyper. I wonder if she drank more than one cup of coffee this morning.

"Well…that and I had three cups of mum's coffee," Alice said, smiling.

I rolled my eyes. "Go figure," I said.

"Hey, where's my coffee?" Emmett asked.

It was Alice's turn to roll her eyes as she dung into the little pouch on her bag that held a thermos of her mum's yummy, yummy brew.

"Yes," Emmett said, unscrewing the lid.

"You guys are going to be so wired," I said with a chuckle as Emmett started to drink the famous Brandon-Get-Up-and-Go coffee.

"So did you get a response?" Alice asked, looking at me with her eyes so wide that I thought that they might just fall out of her face.

"Alice," I said, smirking. "Remember how _slow_ you said my internet is?"

"Darn your father," she said, pouting in anger as she folded her arms over her chest.

I chuckled and shook my head. "I'm assuming that you got one?" I asked, raising one eyebrow.

Alice smiled, looking slightly deviously, as she looked at nothing in particular.

"And I'm assuming you wrote back?" I said, smirking.

Her smile dropped suddenly as she turned her head slowly in my direction. I gasped.

"You didn't respond?!" I said, nearly dropping my bag.

Emmett wasn't paying much attention as he was so involved with his coffee that he was trying to get the last of the drops out so the thermo was literally vertical again but with its bottom in the air.

"I was waiting for you," she said, sadly. "I wanted to see what reply you got."

"And I could have written back," I pointed out.

"Well clearly I didn't think about that," she said, now slightly angry.

Emmett lowered the thermos and looked at us, licking his upper lip. "Okay who's PMSing now?" he asked, screwing the lid on.

"Alice is," I said, rolling my eyes. "She asked for a pad last night from her mom."

Alice gasped, covering her mouth as it dropped in shock, and Emmett boomed out a laugh.

"It's okay Alice," Emmett said, nudging her in the arm as she glared at me. "I got tampons in my locker."

Alice and I looked at Emmett, now _really_ shocked.

"What?" he said, looking puzzled.

"Do I even _want_ to know why you have _tampons_ in your locker _Emmy_?" I said, raising an eyebrow, slightly smirking while Alice snickered.

"You girls will pay through the nose for a one when you're on the rag," Emmett said, rubbing his nails on his jacket, looking might glad of himself.

"Wow," Alice said, looking surprised. "I didn't know that Emmett was a genius."

Emmett glared a moment at Alice before smiling. "I've been known to have _periods_ of smartness."

"Mhm," I said.

"Meanie," he said, sticking his tongue out at me.

"Anyways, Alice, I'm assuming that you have a copy of the email that you got right?" I asked her as we started heading out of the parking lot.

"Aw, you know me so well," Alice said, throwing her arms around my shoulders.

She let me go and started searching for the paper in her backpack muttering to herself as she went. "Where the heck did I—AH-HA! Found you, you silly little thing," she said, yanking a paper out of a folder and out in front of her. "You can't hide from Mary Alice Brandon!"

I chuckled and leaned towards Emmett to mutter, "Lesson to learn, never hide from Alice if you ever do anything wrong."

Alice smacked me with her arm. I winced and looked at Alice who was glaring at me. I rolled my eyes and took the paper out of her hand that just smacked me and pushed the paper to my chest. I held the paper out and read the email that Alice had printed off.

_**From: **__**EmotionalMeneedHugs at email cot com  
To: PixieLovestoSHOP**__** at email dot com**_

Alice squealed. "Isn't he the cutest?!" she said, throwing her arms around my shoulders again.

I chuckled and handed over the paper to Alice.

"I can't wait to read your email," she said, smiling as she stuck the paper back into her backpack. "I bet your person will probably respond thinking you're crazy."

* * *

_**From: **__**PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys**__** at email dot com**__**  
To: **__**IheartDebussy at email dot com**_

"Okay, so he doesn't think that you are crazy," Alice said, leaning over onto my shoulders as she read my email. "He does have a weird sense of humor when he mentioned the—" she shivered "—the bovine _defecation_."

I laughed. "He does not have weird sense of humor," I said, smiling.

"Mhm," she said, rolling her eyes as she sat down on her bed.

I was about to click 'reply' when suddenly the little icon next to his email suddenly went yellow. My eyes went wide as I saw that he was online.

"Alice," I whispered, my hand shaking over the mouse.

"What?" she said, looking up from the laptop.

I pointed at the screen. Raising an eyebrow, she walked back behind me to look at what I was pointing at.

"Holy moly," she said.

I nodded.

"IM him!" she said, nudging me.

"What?!" I said, looking at her.

"IM him!" she said again, pointing the screen.

"No way!" I said, pushing away from the computer only to be pushed back towards the desk. "Alice there is no way that I'm going to IM him."

Just then, there was a ping, and a little screen popped up on my screen.

_**PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys**_: Hi : )

"Oi, tell me that is his picture," Alice said, resting her head onto my shoulder.

"Huh?" I said, still not processing the fact that he had _just_ Instant messaged me.

"His picture," she hissed, pointing at the little picture next to his name.

It was just a face, but it was such a beautiful face. Green eyes were staring at me as he had been staring at the camera. A mask that I've seen doctors wear was around his face, and a little scrub hat was on his head. In bright red "Doctor in the making" was written on the bottom of the picture.

"I would so let him play doctor," Alice said, sighing.

"Ew Alice!" I said.

_**PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys**_: Hello?

"Answer him," she said, nudging me again.

"Fine!" I said, clicking the IM and wrote:

**IheartDebussy**: Hi

"That was anticlimactic," she muttered.

"Hey, at least I responded," I muttered as he responded back.

**PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys**: Sorry if I scared you. I saw you were on and thought it was easier to IM you instead of email you. : )

**IheartDebussy**: Lol, its okay. I was talking to my friend.

**PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys**: The pixie friend?

Alice squealed.

"OW! Alice that was my ear!" I said, rubbing the ear that was probably deaf now.

"He knows me!" she said, bouncing, causing the seat to jerk up and down.

**IheartDebussy**: Yes, sadly.

"HEY!" Alice said, smacking me in the back of the head. "What's so sad about you talking to _me_?"

I rolled my eyes as he sent me another massage.

**PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys**: Hi Pixie :-h

"Aw, I love him," Alice said, hugging me.

"I thought you loved your Emotional person?" I said, smirking at her.

"Yeah, yeah," she said, waving her hand in the air. "I love Emmett as a brother and you as a sister, so that means I can love other people."

"True," I said, looking back at the computer.

**IheartDebussy**: She says hi back.

"Lair," she hissed.

I stuck my tongue out at her.

**PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys**: So what are you doing?

**IheartDebussy**: Just checked my email and about to do homework. You?

"Okay, why aren't you typing in the _normal_ IM way?" Alice asked at me as we watched the other person—E.A.M.—write out something. "You know like writing 'u' instead of 'you'?"

"Because he isn't," I pointed out, smirking. "Besides I like writing out everything."

"You're sad," she said, rolling her eyes to sit on her bed.

"You aren't going to watch anymore?"

"No, but you'll read it too me so I'm good," she said with a smile.

I rolled my eyes.

**PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys**: Transcribing some music. I finished my homework.

**IheartDebussy**: Lucky. Pixie is putting off homework again.

**PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys**: LOL

I smiled.

"Uh-oh, you're smiling," Alice said.

My smile dropped as I went to typing again

**IheartDebussy**: So what homework did you have?

**PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys**: Not a lot. You?

**IheartDebussy**: Just some for math class and foreign language class. Speaking of classes, what classes do you have?

**PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys**: Um, let me see…AP Biology, AP Calculus, AP English 1, AP Microeconomics…and then a class called Heath Science Technology Education which is three class periods **(AN: lol Edward's schedule was mine when I was a senior except for the AP Bio and I'll explain what the HSTE class is in a moment)**.

**IheartDebussy**: Wow.

**PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys**: Yeah, the HSTE class is a special class they offer here where students rotate through different hospitals, volunteering or observing.

I smiled.

**IheartDebussy**: Sounds totally cool.

**PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys**: What about you?

I blinked. I wanted to type out '_What about me?_' when I remembered that we had been talking about classes.

**IheartDebussy**: Um, AP Biology, too, but I'm the only one so I'm stuck in normal Biology class, but I get more homework and stuff. AP Calculus (sadly), AP English 2, AP US Government, P.E., Homeconomics, and French.

**PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys**: Wow, sounds busy…

**IheartDebussy**: Yeah it is.

**PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys**: Well I'm sorry to cut this short, but I have to go somewhere.

I felt my heart sink a bit as I sat back into my chair. Clearly I wasn't that interesting if he had to go.

**IheartDebussy**: Oh, okay

**PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys**: Yeah, I go daily to see someone about this time and my godfather is waiting to take me.

_Oh?_ I thought, sitting up straighter. Maybe I wasn't that boring after all.

**IheartDebussy**: Its okay, go.

**PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys**: Talk to you tomorrow?

My fingers froze over the keys.

**PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys**: But only if you want to.

Oh I do, I _really_ do.

**IheartDebussy**: Sure, talk to you tomorrow.

**PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys**: Night B.S.

I smiled as I thought of something.

**IheartDebussy**: btw, those _are_ my initials.

**PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys**: LMAO I thought so.

I laughed.

"What?" Alice said as I typed out:

**IheartDebussy**: Night E.A.M.

"Nothing," I said, smiling as he signed out.

"Mhm," she said, giving me a look as I turned to look at me.

"What? I said, "seriously nothing."

"Sure, sure," she said. "What did you guys talk about?"

"Not a lot. He had to go so we only talked about classes we take, mainly," I said and then added at the last night, "We plan to talk tomorrow."

"Oh really?" she said, smirking causing me to eye roll.

"So, have you emailed _Jasper_?" I asked, smirking.

"Not yet."

"Why not?" I said, puzzled.

Alice pouted.

"Not everyone is going to be online, Alice," I said.

"He will be," she said with a gleam in her eye as she typed out something.

"What are you thinking?" I asked as she looked down at her comp.

"Hold on, hold on," she muttered. "There, I sent it."

"Sent what? An email?" Alice was totally confusing me.

Alice actually went "he-he" and did something else on her computer before muttering, "I forwarded to you what I wrote."

Um…why she just didn't read it aloud, I have no clue. But I got a message saying I had a unread email. I clicked on it and saw what Alice had typed out.

_**From: **__**PixieLovestoSHOP**__** at email dot com**__**  
To: EmotionalMeneedHugs at email cot com**_

_**Hi, Hola, Aloha, hey and ooo Bonjour : D hehe. Oh yes definitely lucky. Very, very lucky indeed. And mean how many people win a best friend through a random email? Totally cool, no?**_

_**So I'm putting off homework, so you'll have to put up with my rambles. My girl friend, Belly-Bells (hehe that's what I call her), is IMing the guy that she spontaneously wrote to the other day…the **_**other**_** lucky person. I'm so jealous of her not because her guy is hot—he's cute—but because she's IMing him. And I was like "oh, maybe my new friend Jasper will get on and we can IM" but I'm sad because you weren't on. –tear, tear– You haven't to make me happy and IM me. Tomorrow after school. Five o'clock. : D**_

_**Lol now its my turn to say: Don't keep me waiting ; )**_

_**Hugs again since I loved the hugs I got,  
Alice**_

I laughed. "You're nuts Alice, completely nuts!" I said, turning around to look at her.

She smiled and said "yeap" in this cute little face before we broke out in giggling.

* * *

So what do you guys think? Good or no? I think that it's good. I'm still unsure what I am going to do with this story but I think its getting there. I have posted the picture of the Emmett Bear on my webpage. I hope that you guys like it, Bear Seven won with 37 votes followed by Bear Three with 25. I like Bear Seven, if I recall Black Bears were Emmett's favorite no? I took everything that the Emmett Bear was designed of and just put it all on one page. I think it's cute. And I designed it.

Anyways, one last thing before I close. I'm thinking about creating a forum on FF where you guys can talk about whatever you want. I'm not sure. I don't want it to have a theme but I just like to have you guys like able to chat and want not. It's also a more personal thing between author and reader because I can talk to you guys, get to know my readers better. So my poll for this weeks is **Do you think I should create a forum?** I think I should, but I'm not sure yet. Remember this is where you can talk about whatever, problems, ideas, whatever. Anyways, got to run. Remember to vote and also check out my blog. I need a few comments on the _one_ issue that I mentioned at the end.

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—  
—This was edited by I.G. from the _Center of Academic Achievement_.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone. Ah, I'm in so much of a better mood. I have no idea why but I am lol. I think it's because it's spring finally, I'm wearing a skirt (gasp!) which I haven't worn since this September and I'm so glad that I can wear one now and I'm no long in much pain. Once and a while I might be but I'm able to sleep on my belly so that is a GOOD sign. Anyways, here is chapter four. Enjoy…and…er…you might need tissues in the end. I did lol.

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

Chapter Four

The IM and the 'Rents

Edward's POV

I had dropped the keys that belong to the Volvo on the table besides the door where I always throw my keys. I didn't need to lose them. I also stripped off my driving gloves and threw them there also before heading into the kitchen to see if Aunt Esme was home. She was and baking, too.

"'Ello Edward," she said, smiling at me.

"Hey," I said, leaning against the wall to watch her.

"How was school?" she asked, stopped mixing the dough in her hands just for a moment.

I shrugged. "It was interesting," I said, biting my lip in thought.

"What happened?" she asked, brushing off the flour that was on her hands.

I looking up at her and sighed.

"We had to take someone off the ventilator today," I said.

"Oh, Edward," she said, softly.

I shrugged. "Well the guy was depressed according to the family and…you know he tried to kill himself so…I don't know." I sighed and looked up at her. "I'm going to go up to my room, 'k?"

"Okay, hunny," she said, worried about me. "I'll have Carlisle come up when he gets home."

"Thanks," I said, before heading upstairs.

I dropped my bag on my bed, not wanting to damage the laptop inside it and shrugged out of my jacket which I just dropped on the floor.

I brought up my second laptop and decided to relax some before Uncle Carlisle came home. I was transcribing some Debussy when suddenly something clicked in my head. Smiling slightly, I decided to sign into my email and see if _**IheartDebussy**_ was on.

"Whatcha doing?"

I jumped out of my chair at the sound of Samuel who was sitting on my bed.

"Damn it Samuel, can't you be like a normal person and knock or something?" I said, glaring at him.

"Nope," he said with a smirk, popping the 'p' in 'nope' as he said it.

I rolled my eyes and looked back at my computer. No new emails. I frowned, slightly disappointed. I wondered if I scared off _**IheartDebussy**_.

"Has your random person written back to you?" Samuel asked.

I clicked on the only email I got from _**IheartDebussy**_ and smiled.

"No," I said, clicked on the IM button. "But she is on right _now_."

"You're shitting me?"

I frown and glanced at him. "I never understood that saying."

Samuel smirked as he got up from the bed. I turned back to the computer and wrote to _**IheartDebussy**_.

_**PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys**_: Hi : )

I waited a moment for a response.

"I wonder if you scared the shit out of her," Samuel said, smirking.

I glared at him. "Shut up will you?"

"Physically impossible," he said smugly.

"I'll make it physically possible in a moment," I said, glaring at him.

"PMSing much," Samuel said, throwing his hands up in a 'so sue me' way.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to the IM.

_**PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys**_: Hello?

After I moment I got a response.

**IheartDebussy**: Hi

"Holy—" I glared at him "—poop," Samuel said, finishing his sentence. "What? Look at that picture." He pointed at the picture next to _**IheartDebussy**_'s name.

I looked and felt my jaw drop. I couldn't tell if it was photoshopped or not, but there was a beautiful brunette sitting on like a rock out in the middle of a forest. The picture was taken from an upward angle so that the girl was higher than the camera and also she had to look down at it. Her slender arms were wrapped around her legs and she was smiling just slightly. The light that filtered through the trees and catching her hair, making a halo around her.

"God, how is it you're the lucky bastard who gets all the girls?" Samuel said, pointing.

I laughed and responded to the IM.

**PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys**: Sorry if I scared you. I saw you were on and thought it was easier to IM you instead of email you. : )

"How the hell did you scare her?" Samuel said, smacking me in the back of the head.

"Watching it Samuel," I said, turning to glare at him.

**IheartDebussy**: Lol, its okay. I was talking to my friend.

I smiled as I remembered the friend that she mentioned in the email.

**PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys**: The pixie friend?

**IheartDebussy**: Yes, sadly.

I laughed. I don't really know _**IheartDebussy**_'s 'pixie' friend but I had good feeling from the 'yes, sadly' remark that her friend did something.

"What's so funny?" Samuel asked as I typed something out.

**PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys**: Hi Pixie :-h

**IheartDebussy**: She says hi back.

_I bet she did_, I thought.

"Hello, Edward," Samuel said, waving a hand in front of my face which I ignored as I wrote something.

**PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys**: So what are you doing?

"Earth to Edward!"

**IheartDebussy**: Just checked my email and about to do homework. You?

_Wanting nothing more than to talk to you, meet you…_

"EDWARD!"

"What?" I snapped at him.

"Just wondering if you remembered I was here," he said with a smirk.

"How can I forget," I muttered, rolling my eyes.

**PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys**: Transcribing some music. I finished my homework.

"Lair," Samuel said. "You haven't done any homework yet."

I smirked as I looked up at him. "I did it during lunch the homework I had from my morning classes, and HSTE doesn't get much homework which is my afternoon classes so I have done my homework."

"I knew that dumb ass," Samuel muttered, not happy.

I smirked. "No, just smart one," I said turning back to the IM.

**IheartDebussy**: Lucky. Pixie is putting off homework again.

_Again?_ I thought. _She's put off homework before?…I wonder if that is why she wrote the email in the first place…_

**PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys**: LOL

**IheartDebussy**: So what homework did you have?

I smirked.

**PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys**: Not a lot. You?

**IheartDebussy**: Just some for math class and foreign language class. Speaking of classes, what classes do you have?

**PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys**: Um, let me see…AP Biology, AP Calculus, AP English 1, AP Microeconomics…and then a class called Heath Science Technology Education which is three class periods.

"Now you are a dumb ass, moron. She doesn't know what HSTE is," Samuel pointed out.

**IheartDebussy**: Wow.

"Thank you, idiot, I know that," I muttered typing something.

"As a matter of fact, I don't know what you guys do either."

**PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys**: Yeah, the HSTE class is a special class they offer here where students rotate through different hospitals, volunteering or observing.

"You know what we do in that class, Samuel," I muttered. "You got kicked out of MSMP program your introduction year though but they still taught you what HSTE was."

**IheartDebussy**: Sounds totally cool.

"That was because the teacher was a totally jerk off," Samuel muttered.

**PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys**: What about you?

"No he wasn't, you asked for the infractions," I muttered.

**IheartDebussy**: Um, AP Biology, too, but I'm the only one so I'm stuck in normal Biology class, but I get more homework and stuff. AP Calculus (sadly), AP English 2, AP US Government, P.E., Homeconomics, and French.

"Wow that's a lot of classes," Samuel muttered, reading over my shoulder.

"That isn't a lot. She has a normal seven classes, unlike you who has four classes and three rather easy classes."

"Yeah, and I don't even go to those easy classes."

I smacked my forehead at his comment. I wonder why I even hang with him.

**PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys**: Wow, sounds busy…

**IheartDebussy**: Yeah it is.

"Edward," Esme called from the hallway. "Carlisle is here and ready to take you."

"Down in a minute," I called.

"Going to see them?" Samuel asked, not smiling this time.

"Yeah," I said, typing something.

**PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys**: Well I'm sorry to cut this short, but I have to go somewhere.

**IheartDebussy**: Oh, okay

**PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys**: Yeah, I go daily to see someone about this time and my godfather is waiting to take me.

It took her a minute to respond.

**IheartDebussy**: Its okay, go.

I had a feeling that I probably hurt her or something.

**PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys**: Talk to you tomorrow?

"You sound desperate," Samuel said, smirking.

"Shut up," I said before adding:

**PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys**: But only if you want to.

**IheartDebussy**: Sure, talk to you tomorrow.

I smiled.

**PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys**: Night B.S.

I went to click out of the IM when she added quickly.

**IheartDebussy**: btw, those _are_ my initials.

I laughed rather loud causing Samuel to give me this confused look.

**PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys**: LMAO I thought so.

"B.S.?" he asked.

**IheartDebussy**: Night E.A.M.

I signed out of the IM and email.

"Yeah," I said, as I shut down my computer.

"O…kay," Samuel said, rolling his eyes, leaving my room.

I was getting back into my jacket before I remembered something.

"How the heck did you get in here Samuel?!" I shouted after him, quickly following after him.

I heard his chuckle but not where he went. I entered the living room to see that he disappeared. Seriously, how does he get into the house?

"There you are Edward," Carlisle said, entered the living room. "You ready?"

"Uh, yeah, sure," I said, frowning. Where the heck did he go?

I followed Carlisle out to his car that was waiting behind mine. It was a rather short trip to the hospital, and the second rotation of the night shift was on tonight.

"Hello Mary-May," Carlisle said, smiling at the charge nurse at the nurse's station. "Who's assigned to room 1749?"

"That would be Faith, Dr. Cullen," she said. "Hello Edward, I miss see you."

I smiled. "That's because you don't work the day shift anymore when I'm here for HSTE," I said.

"I know," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Thank you Mary-May," Carlisle said, handing back the sign-in book.

"One hour, Dr. Cullen."

"We know Mary-May," Carlisle and I said together causing the entire nurse's station to laugh.

Faith was one of the eldest nurses on call in the TICU, should have been put behind a desk but she rather be with the patients. She had these deep all knowing eyes that were a dark blue.

"'Ello Dr. Cullen, lovely to see you again," Faith said, her voice so soft and with a bit of Irish accent there at the end.

"Hello Faith," Carlisle said, kissing her cheek before coming serious. "How are they doing?"

Faith sighed, shuffling over to the charts that were placed on the little station between 1749 and 1750.

"Dr. Williamson was the last to sign the charts," she said, reading the charts before closing them. Her eyes were filled with a sadness that made my heart squeeze. "No changes, Doctor."

I closed my eyes as my bottom lip quivered.

"And 1750?" Carlisle asked, checking our second room.

Faith said nothing. Carlisle sighed.

"I think that they should be put together," I said, upset at the situation.

"Edward, you know that we can not do that," Carlisle said.

"I still think that they should be together," I said.

"Edward."

I pushed past him and entered my mother's room. She was so pale and lifeless laying there in the bed.

"Hey, mum," I said, pulling up a seat next to her.

Her heart monitor continued to beep with her heart beat, and the ventilator continued to do its job as I sat down besides her, taking her hand in mine. I started telling her what happened today in school just like I use to do. And I told her about the random email which I chuckled on.

"Yeah it's weird but...I don't know," I said, smirking. "I like talking to someone. Not that you're boring mom, no you're never boring." I remember how she would chuckle and say something like 'Edward, I'm not boring it's just that you aren't interesting enough.'

"I miss you mum, miss hearing your voice," I whispered, fighting back the blast tears. "I hope you wake up soon."

I closed my eyes for a moment, a single tear falling. I opened my eyes to look through the window that between room 1749 and 1750 and looked at my father who was just as lifeless and pale as my mother. I closed my eyes again and let the tears fall again. It's been awhile since that accident and nothing has changed except for the fact I was alone and they…they were dying.

* * *

So, what do you guys think? Come on, you know you want to review. Next chapter has Jasper and Alice IMing and I know you guys want to read that so review, review.

I am so by the way, looking for a new beta. My two betas I have used before, both are busy right now, and I need a new beta. And I need a good one, one that returns my documents right away so if you think you can do that, PM me. Anyways, I have to run,

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—  
—I'm trying something different on my blog. To save time and what not, I'm going to record what I was going to write and then just post it. Some people might not be able to listen to it…so I don't know. It's just something I'm trying out.  
—This actually edited by my friend (You know who you are! Lol Love ya –wuah!–) and I.G. from the _Center of Academic Achievement_.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay I said I would promise to smack people who ask when Emmett will show up and I really will do it now. Seriously guys, do you not read? He's been in the story since chapter _one_. And as for what happened to Edward's parents: I'm not sure yet—how does Samuel get in and out of the house: I love reading what you guys think how he does it but no he is NOT imaginary, he's a really guy—and will everyone meet: YES! Don't worry they will.

Hope that clears up stuff. Also read my blog, I update that weekly and then some, depending on what I have. And for the entry for the 3rd of April, I have a treat: I recording of myself and what I think of the cast (I had taken down part of the entry and recorded myself to save space). Tell me what you guys think! Pretty please? And if you can't play it, I have a summary of what I said. Anyways, here is chapter 5. Sorry if it seems rushed in the middle! ENJOY!

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

Chapter Five

The Jazzy IM

Alice's POV

_**From: EmotionalMeneedHugs at email dot com  
To: PixieLovestoSHOP at email dot com**_

_**Hi, Hola, Aloha, hey, Bonjour, and we're forgetting the 'duh!' form of Hello which is 'Hello'. Yes I am lucky.**_

_**You shouldn't put off homework. The fastest you get it done the more fun you can have. Should I be jealous at the fact that you think 'Belly-Bells' spontaneous guy is cute? I mean…I might be cute?**_

_**I shall be on tomorrow, five o'clock so that we can IM just to make you happy. Sorry to cut this short but my cousin wants me. –sigh– I love her to death but she can be a bit of a…brat? Anyways, I shall not keep you waiting tomorrow as long as you don't.**_

_**Returns the hugs since you love hugs,  
Jasper**_

"Bella isn't he the cutest?!" I squealed after I showed her the email.

"Ow, Alice, ear, deaf now," she said, rubbing the ear that I had squealed into yesterday.

I sighed. "Seriously, you haven't gone deaf."

"What!?" Bella shouted, cupping her ear and bring it closer to me. "I can't hear you Alice!"

I fumed as I leaned forward and shouted, "YOU'RE NOT DEAF!"

"OW! I am now," she said, covering her ear.

"You're fault," I said, smirking.

Emmett just then dragged his corpse into the equation. He looked so dead on his feet that I rolled my eyes and handed over his thermos.

"Good lord, Emmett," Bella said.

"I…didn't…get…any…sleep last night," Emmett said slowly, trying to open the thermos but failed to open it. "Open please."

He yawned as he handed the thermos back at me.

"Why couldn't you—sleep?" I said, opening the thermos and handing it back at him.

Emmett didn't answer me but went straight to gulping down the hot coffee. Bella and I watched him down the entire thing in huge gulps. When he lowered the thermos, he looked like he just had a taste of heaven.

"Good stuff," he said, closing the thermos.

"Okay I know he wasn't studying for the math test today," Bella muttered. "So why are you so tired?"

"Damn animals last night," he muttered. "Keep me up all night, but mom and dad slept right through their racket."

"Ouch, sorry," Bella said.

"Here," I said, handing over part of my stash of chocolate in my backpack. "You aren't Emmett if you looking like the Night of the Living dead."

"At least I got dress and am not in my PJs," he said before yawning.

"Trust me, we don't want to see Emmett in footie pajamas," I said, smiling.

"I'm too tired to even try to respond to that," Emmett muttered.

"How long before he fully wakes up?" Bella asked me.

"End of first," I muttered. "At least he better. I gave him half my chocolate!"

Bella rolled her eyes.

"I'll buy you some M&Ms," she said.

"You know I don't like M&Ms," I pouted.

"Good lord, woman, get to class," Bella said pushing me in the direction of my classroom. "I'll get the semi-dead-hibernating-whatever teddy bear we have here to class and hope I'm not late."

I snickered and hurried to class, the excitement about tonight's IM coming back to me that I squealed and hopped the rest of the way there.

Bella didn't come over that night. She had a few things to do before Charlie got home, so she went straight home instead of my house. I wished her good luck with the cursed internet of hers and drove home, going just above the speed limit. Chief Swan wouldn't ticket me for speeding if he had caught me. Oh no, he wouldn't ticket his friend's daughter and his daughter's best friend.

When I got home, mom was baking which was something new. She was known to bake once a blue moon but still. Today must be one of those days. I hurried up stairs after saying hello to my mother and quickly brought up the computer.

I was all hyper as I signed into the computer but I pouted when I realized he wasn't on. I looked at my watch and smacked myself. It was only 4:49, 11 minutes before five. _Darn…I should have gone slower_, I thought as I pouted. I brought up some dancing type of music and start to dance in my room, something to pass the time. I wasn't sure how long I was dancing but I suddenly spun around to see that there was an IM popped up.

"AH!" I said as I went to the computer but ended up getting my feet tangled up in the rug that was on the floor.

"Okay, normally, it's Bella normally tripping over you," I muttered, kicked the rug across the room.

I got up and sat down in front of the computer.

**EmotionalMeneedHugs**: Hi

**EmotionalMeneedHugs**: Um…anyone there?

I looked quickly at his avatar and pouted when I didn't see one. Was he not a picture person?

**EmotionalMeneedHugs**: Uh…I guess no one is there…

I gasped and quickly typed out with a big smile.

**PixieLovestoSHOP**: JAZZY!

* * *

Jasper's POV

I got home early today, pretty restless about the IM that was to happen today. Writing emails was something different from actually chatting with someone.

I was a little bit late, 5:03 when I signed in, but I saw that **PixielovestoSHOP** was on which caused my hands to start to sweat. I had to delete a few times before just writing:

**EmotionalMeneedHugs**: Hi

I waited a few minutes for a response. When I didn't get one I wrote:

**EmotionalMeneedHugs**: Um…anyone there?

I waited a few minutes before sighing. I guess she wasn't on.

**EmotionalMeneedHugs**: Uh…I guess no one is there.

I went to sign off when suddenly an IM popped up, scaring the crap out of me.

**PixieLovestoSHOP**: JAZZY!

I actually did jump from my seat when I saw that she wrote back.

**EmotionalMeneedHugs**: Hi

**PixieLovestoSHOP**: Sorry, I was dancing while I was waiting for you

Oh…well that makes sense as to why she didn't respond.

**EmotionalMeneedHugs**: It's no problem.

**PixieLovestoSHOP**: So what's shaking?

I raised an eyebrow.

**EmotionalMeneedHugs**: You're leg?

I know, that was a sad response.

**PixieLovestoSHOP**: GASP!

**EmotionalMeneedHugs**: WHAT?!

My eyes went wide. Did something happen?

**PixieLovestoSHOP**: AH! How did you know my leg was shaking!? Are you psychic or something?!

I smiled.

**EmotionalMeneedHugs**: Oh yes, you can find me at midnight on channel a million.

**PixieLovestoSHOP**: Ha-ha sarcasm isn't becoming of you.

I smiled. Rosalie tells me that a lot.

**EmotionalMeneedHugs**: Sorry.

**PixieLovestoSHOP**: lol np.

I bit my lip.

**EmotionalMeneedHugs**: How was school?

A sad topic to start on but _at least_ I was talking to her.

**PixieLovestoSHOP**: It was boring. School is always boring, except for lunch. Lunch is always fun! My friend Emmy couldn't open a pudding today and Belly-Bells just rolled her eyes, snatched it from him and opened it with ease.

**EmotionalMeneedHugs**: is she lacking muscles?

**PixieLovestoSHOP**: LMAO! NO! HE isn't, he could give The Hulk for a run for his money.

I smiled slightly and started another topic. I wanted to know about this girl I was talking to.

* * *

Alice's POV

I like him! OMG! I like him. No seriously, I like this Jasper guy. Shortly after the little 'psychic' bit, he and I started chatting. I found out a lot about Jasper that night. I found out like how he's an only kid, but he has a cousin that was born on the same day as him so their friends and family joke around saying that they were twins. Also found out how he's really into film and he sent me some pictures that he had taken for his photography class. He went into details about how they developed pictures with the chemicals and…stuff. It was interesting. And then he asked about me, like my family and friends, what I liked to do and things of that nature. I didn't realize how long we had been chatting when suddenly Jasper wrote:

**EmotionalMeneedHugs**: Whoa, I didn't realize what time it is. I need to be up early tomorrow.

I looked down at my clock and realized it was past ten.

**PixieLovestoSHOP**: HAHA, time does fly when you're having fun.

**EmotionalMeneedHugs**: Yeah.

**PixieLovestoSHOP**: Talk to you tomorrow.

**EmotionalMeneedHugs**: Sure thing ;) Night Alice

Then he signed off. Leaving me a tad bit speechless. I then squealed and reached for my cell phone. I dialed Bella's number, not caring if she was asleep or not.

* * *

Jasper's POV

"What are you still doing up?" Rosalie asked from the threshold to my room.

"No reason," I said, turning off my computer after doing a virus scan.

"You were talking to that strange person weren't you?" Rosalie asked, glaring at me.

"If I was then what?"

"Jasper you don't really know this person," Rosalie said. "She could be some sort of criminal or something."

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well yeah," she said. "You don't know what is over there."

I sighed, "Night Rose," before closing the door on her.

* * *

Rosalie's POV

I gaped at the door that was now in my face. Oh no he didn't, he didn't just do what I think he just did! Did…did he just close the door on me?! I glared at the door, fought back the desire to kick down his door with my stilettos, and headed down the hallway to where my room was.

I glared at the wall that separated my insane cousin and me and brought up my laptop. I signed quickly into Jasper's email, knowing his silly password. _Hmm_, I thought when I noted that the girl was still online. Do I want to chat with her? _No,_ I thought shaking my head. _I'll email her_.

I clicked on one of the emails that the 'Alice' girl had sent to my cousin and clicked respond. I cleared out the body and wrote.

_**From: EmotionalMeneedHugs at email dot com  
To: PixieLovestoSHOP at email dot com**_

_**Alice, I forgot to mention before where I lived. I happen to live in Olympia, Washington. I was wondering, if you live near by, if you want to meet up maybe, sometime. I have a cousin who loves to shop. I'm sure that you **_**two**_** will get along **_**nicely**_**.**_

_**Hugs,  
Jasper**_

I clicked send and quickly signed out. It's about time I met this 'Alice.'

* * *

So what do you guys think? Review, review, let me know.

Also, I want you guys to wish good luck to the three people who have graciously offered themselves as my beta. These potential betas are having to do two 'tests' before I decided on two of them (one as my primary beta and the second as my secondary one). Oh they are SPOONS Secret Agent Alice**,** Wanna Bet On a Bear Hug**, and** Jasper-Alice-Forever.

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—  
—This was edited by **(not for the last time I promise you, I can never let go of her)** RachelRay93 (LOVE YOU GIRLIE!!) and by I.G. from the _Center of Academic Achievement_.


	6. Chapter 6

I like to mention four people who reveived last chapter. Bribble, chinmayee, and the anonymous person who went by me (lol love the simplistic nature there) who pointed out that it is rather dangerous for Alice to meet someone she hardly knows and/or for Alice to go alone. Thankie for pointing it out ladies (or gentleman for me I wasn't sure the sex but clearly since I am female and me is a form of I then me is female :D ) but I already knew that of course. Jasper or not, it is dangerous to meet someone from the net. Also want to give a huge "YEAH!" to Blonde-gal who was the only person to inform me that the Rosalie didn't write the normal 'Jasper' into for the letter. A clear give away that it isn't Jasper, no? lol, let's see what happens…remember guys…It's Alice…_ANYTHING_ can happen in that little mind of hers.

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

Chapter Six

Chocolate and Compromises

Bella's POV

I yawned as I rested against my truck for Alice. She called me late that night after I had fallen asleep and read word for word what Alice and Jasper had talked about. She didn't hang up until past midnight but by then I had a hard time falling asleep.

"Wow, now I know what I must have looked like," Emmett said, walked towards me as I nodded my head in sleep.

"The only animal that kept me up last night happens to be a motor-mouth human," I said before yawning.

"Was someone talking about me?" Alice said as she walked towards me from her car.

"Hand it over Brandon," I muttered, motioning to hand over the thermos of her mother's coffee.

Alice looked pained as she clutched the thermos to her chest. "But this is my only one."

I went to argue with her that I needed it more than Emmett when Emmett said, "Don't even try Bella. I might love you as a sister Bella but no one comes between me and my coffee."

I pouted as I watched Alice hand over the thermos to Emmett. I then suddenly remembered something from yesterday.

"Gimme," I said, motioning with one hand for Alice to hand it over.

"I told you that was—"

"I don't mean coffee, Mary Alice Brandon," I said, motioning again. "I meant the chocolate."

"NO!" Alice said, clutching her backpack towards her.

"Nope, hand it over—"

"NO!" Alice whined, moving the back behind her back.

"This is what you get for keeping me up all night!" I said, trying to get the back away from her.

Emmett just then finished his coffee and came back to earth when he saw me trying to get Alice's backpack away from her.

"Okay, what's the deal-o?" he asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"Bella is stealing my babies!" Alice said.

"Alice wouldn't hand over her chocolate," I stated to Emmett.

"Seriously, Alice, must you need chocolate?" Emmett asked.

Alice glared. "Emmett, must you have my mother's coffee?"

"Yes."

"Then yes I do."

"You do not," I stated.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"No."

"HA!" She said, pointing at me. "You just said no for me to give it over."

"You said yes first so give it up!" I stated.

Alice stuck her tongue out just then at me and did a little victory dance while I sulked.

"It's okay Bella," Emmett said, hugging me. "I'll get you some from lunch."

"That's four hours away Emmett," I said, yawning. "I have Math and English this morning!"

"Good point," Emmett muttered.

"Oh Bella I forgot to tell you something."

"Alice what could you have gotten to tell me last night?" I said, looking back at Alice.

"Something that I didn't realize until _after_ I got of the phone with you," she said, pulling out a folded piece of paper. She carefully unfolded it and handed it to me.

_****_

_**From: EmotionalMeneedHugs at email dot com  
To: PixieLovestoSHOP at email dot com**_

_**Alice, I forgot to mention before where I lived. I happen to live in Olympia, Washington. I was wondering, if you live near by, if you want to meet up maybe, sometime. I have a cousin who loves to shop. I'm sure that you **_**two**_** will get along **_**nicely**_**.**_

_**Hugs,  
Jasper**_

Alice squealed while jumping up and down. Emmett and I covered our ears.

"I'm going to meet Jazzy!" she said, still jumping.

"Oh yeah, she doesn't need chocolate," Emmett stated, watching Alice.

"I told you," I whispered to Emmett before I turned to Alice. "Alice, you did you notice that he stopped using your crazy 'hello' in very language."

"Yeah, so? It was late last night and he was probably in a hurry," she said doing a little dance.

"There is no way you're going to meet this Jasper, Alice," I said, putting my hands on my hips, the email still in my hand.

She stopped jumping them.

"WHAT?!" she shrieked, causing Emmett and I to cover our ears again.

"I agree with Bella, Alice," Emmett said. "I mean, how much do you know of this…Jasper guy?"

"Enough to know he is a nice guy, _Emmy_," Alice said.

Emmett cringed at the "girly" nickname that Alice labeled him when we were little kids. "But there are rapists and…other bad people out there on the web Alice."

"He isn't, Emmett," Alice said, pouting.

I suddenly thought of something…something devious.

"If you give me your chocolate Alice, I'll let you go," I said, smiling at her.

"BELLA!" Emmett said as Alice squealed and started digging for her chocolate.

"Trust me Emmy," I said with a smirk and a wink.

Emmett rolled his eyes as Alice handed me over the bars of Dove chocolate. Darn, she didn't have the Godiva today. Oh well, Dove is second best in my mind.

"Thank you," I said, taking it.

"I'm going to write and tell Jasper that I'm going to meet him tomorrow outside my favorite story in Olympia," Alice said, clapping.

"Bella," Emmett hissed.

"Hold on," I whispered back before taking a bite of the chocolate. Oh god, I was in heaven. "By the way Alice, Emmett is going with you."

"WHAT?!" Emmett and Alice said at the same time. I, however, was in my own little world as I continued to nibble on the chocolate that Alice gave me the rest out of her reach.

"Bella, that isn't fair!" Alice whined.

"I said I'd let you go, I didn't say that you'd go alone," I pointed out, taking another bite. I started to feel more awake as the chocolate got into my system.

"That doesn't mean I have to go!" Emmett pointed out.

"Yeah it does," I said, taking another bite. "You have the muscles to beat up Jasper if you don't like him."

Emmett thought for a moment about that while Alice knew right away she didn't like what I had just said.

"Emmett doesn't need to go because Jasper doesn't need to be beaten," she snapped.

I shrugged. "I could always tell your parents that you're going to meet some strange guy instead of that Emmett wanted something from Olympia."

"You wouldn't," Alice said, warningly.

"Your choice," I said.

"Fine, I'll take my bodyguard but he's carrying my bags."

"BELLA!" Emmett snapped at me. Carrying Alice's bags was a death wish to him.

"Hey, I don't look at me," I said as I took another bite. "Alice gets to meet her lover boy and you can pretend to be the protective big brother. Besides, Charlie wants me to go down to La Push with him this weekend."

Alice snickered. "Poor Jacob."

"Hey, leave him alone," I said, glaring at her.

Emmett smirked. "The poor kid trips over his own feet more than you do."

"Very funny," I said, rolling my eyes. "You guys know that he doesn't like me like that anymore."

"Sure since he starting dating that girl," Alice said.

"I like her!" I said, trying to back up my other friend, Jacob Black.

"Do I see protective sister mode on, Alice?" Emmett said, wrapping one arm around my shoulders.

"Shut up," I said, elbowing Emmett in the stomach though it didn't seem to do any damage to Emmett though my elbow was hurting now.

"Why Emmy, I think you might be right," Alice said before laughing.

"Fine, make fun of me but he does deserve to be happy," I said, slightly fuming.

"As long as it isn't with you," Alice and Emmett said at the side time.

I growled and took a huge bite out of the chocolate since I couldn't bite Alice or Emmett.

That day after school, Alice and I went over to her house since she had the blessed internet.

"We can't put off homework for long, Alice," I said, turning on her computer. "I have a major French test to study for."

"Fine, fine," Alice muttered. "I'm just going to write an email to Jazzy and then get off. Pinkie swear."

I looked back at her. "What are we? Five?"

Alice just rolled her eyes.

"I want to see it," I said as I signed into my email.

"You think I wouldn't let you take a look at it?!" Alice said, sounded offended.

"Yes," I said, throwing a smile over my shoulder at her.

She stuck out her tongue and went to writing.

I had one new email and it was from E.A.M. I smiled as I clicked on the email.

_**From: PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys at email dot com  
To: IheartDebussy at email dot com**_

_**Hey, I won't be on tonight. A lot of…**_**stuff**_**…has been happening and I am in needs of some R&R so I'm going camping with my godfather. We both like to camp a lot, so I thought that he and I could go together and talk. Anyways, I'm leaving in a few minutes so I'll close now. Talk to you Monday.**_

_**Truly,  
E.A.M.**_

I reread the message twice.

"Finished," Alice said. "Oh, is that a message from your guy?"

That finally snapped me out of my slight daze. "He isn't my guy, Alice," I said as I clicked to respond.

_**From: IheartDebussy at email dot com  
To: PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys at email dot com**_

_**Hey it's okay. I understand the need to have some R&R. If there is anything you want to talk about, you know I'm always here. I know that I'm a stranger and all, but you can trust me. Talk to you soon.**_

_**I.M.S.**_

_**PS—I.M.S. is actually my real initials but I do go by B.S. (not the initials but what they stand for and not the 'bovine defecation' either lol).**_

I clicked send and turned around to look at Alice.

"So what did you write?" I asked her.

"I just forwarded what I wrote to you," she said, matter of fact.

_**From: PixieLovestoSHOP at email dot com  
To: EmotionalMeneedHugs at email dot com**_

_**I've been meaning to go to Olympia for awhile to get a few things and when Emmy is going to Olympia for some part I decided to go along. We live in Forks, Washington btw so we're like 3.5 hours away! Totally cool! And oh yeah, me and your cousin will get along just **_**fine**_** if she likes to shop. How about we meet outside of Christian Taylor tomorrow at noon? Tomorrow is Saturday and lol your cousin should know where it is if she loves to shop. Can't **_**wait**_** to meet you!**_

_**Hugs you back,  
Alice**_

"Not bad," I said, looking at her. "I hope you know to bring lots of coffee and that you'll be driving."

Alice sighed and closed the laptop after shutting down the computer. "Yeah, I know," she said with a slight smile. "But at least I'll get there in two hours."

"AH! Don't tell me," I said, knowing that she was hinting that she was going to speed. "You know if you tell me that I'll have to tell Charlie."

Alice rolled her eyes and snorted. "As if, anyways, let's get going on our homework," Alice said with a pout as she reached for her backpack.

* * *

Rosalie's POV

As soon as Jasper and I arrived at the house, my aunt called for Jasper to help her with something. That gave me the perfect timing to hurry upstairs and see if that 'Alice' wrote back. I didn't want Jasper to know that I wrote to his friend.

I quickly brought up my laptop and signed into his email. Sure enough, Alice wrote back. I copy and pasted the email contents into blank Word document. I had just finished deleting the email, signed out of his email and started to sign into mine when Jasper appeared at the door.

"Hey, your mom wants to know if you still need a ride down town on Sunday," he said.

I smiled sweetly at him. "Actually, tell my mom that I'll be going to downtown Olympia tomorrow actually and that no, I'll drive myself thanks."

Jasper raised an eyebrow at me, which just caused me to smile more sweetly at him. With a slight narrowing of his eyes, he turned around and headed back down stairs. I exhaled and brought up the document again to read the email. So…she's a crazy loony who just willingly goes out to meet strangers with other little girls? Well at least I knew she wasn't a complete loony to go alone. But still, I should meet this girl who by the way has lovely taste in clothing if she knows where Christian Taylor was.

* * *

LMAO! I didn't know that I'm a trend setter but that I've been getting PMs from people who are deciding to write random emails to people. So I decided to try it out so I took Edward's email address (_**PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys**_) but at Yahoo…it doesn't work. So I tried at hotmail…it doesn't work. Gmail? Nope. AOL? Pft, no. Wow…I created a totally new email, sweet! Lmao. Have you guys wrote emails since you've read this? I want to know about it. Like my Rachel who wrote a email and the person said he was 44 when he was 15. Lol. So REVIEW and let me know!!

ALSO MY FORUM IS UP!! Right now I just have topic where you guys can talk about whatever you wish, It's called "Mass Public". I'll be posting a topic called "Everything Twilight" where you guys can talk about well everything twilight : ) Everyone is more than welcome, just keep the language clean!

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—  
—Edited by RachelRay93 and by I.G. from the _Center of Academic Achievement_.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, it's been brought to my attention something. Guys, I'm not really demanding you to writing emails. If you happened to have written an email, be safe, don't give out personally stuff and DON'T go meet the person. Remember that this is a fiction story, 'K? I would like to be on the good side with all parents. Thank you to those who brought that up to my attention. I hope that this clears some things up. Anyways, enjoy. I think that you guys might be saying "Turn around, darn it" a lot… ENJOY!

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Irony of the moment…

Third Person POV  
**(AN: I don't write in 3rd person a lot…at least I don't think I do, but I feel like this chapter is easier to understand in a 3rd person…)**

Alice and Emmett left for Olympia about eight o'clock that Saturday morning. Bella, who got a call half way through the night, from a little girl who was freaking out about what to wear, was dragging her feet a bit as she got up that morning. Charlie had already left for work, not leaving a note as too when he'll be home tonight for it was never needed. Charlie would come home when ever he chose to and Bella couldn't care less…as long as he came home.

After fixing herself a "nutritional" breakfast of sugary cereal and a glass of OJ and after dressing herself up in a sweater and jeans, Bella drove to Port Angeles in the car that Alice left for her to use. She had wanted to go over to the book store since her old copy of _Wuthering Heights_ finally had fallen apart into two pieces. It was time to get a new one as much as Bella loved her old one.

It seemed that fate was coming into play for at that moment there happened to be one other person there. Someone that Bella knows though she has never "met" yet.

Edward and his Godfather (and uncle though not biologically) happened to have been in that bookstore that same morning. They had indeed been spending the weekend camping just half an hour or so to the East of Port Angeles. Carlisle had ordered a book and rather then wait a few more days for it to be mailed to the local bookstore in Seattle, he decided since they were so close to Port Angeles that they would just go and pick up the book there.

So there they were, in one store. You would think that in the tiny space that they would be able to meet, right?

Bella opened the door to the store just as Carlisle and Edward pulled up right beside the car.

"Whoa," Edward said, noting the car besides the Mercedes. "Nice car."

Carlisle chuckled. "It's like you have never seen a car before," Carlisle said, smiling.

Edward smiled slightly. "Outside of Seattle, seeing a car over 10K is rare," Edward pointed out.

Carlisle chuckled again and headed inside.

"What are we here for again?" Edward asked, looking around.

"A book that I wish to add to the library," Carlisle said, opening the front door.

"With a library like yours, you would think that you have every book already."

Carlisle waved Edward to enter. Edward passed right by Bella who was standing at the small little coffee shop that stood at the door. Turning around to talk to Carlisle, he noted a girl there, and something in the back of his mind was telling him that he knew that girl.

"I might have a lot of books in our library, but you know that they make new additions and the copy we have back at the house is now old," Carlisle said, motioning for Edward to walk ahead towards customer services.

Bella turned around at the sound of that voice to see just who that was. It felt like she should know that rich, deep voice but to her disappointment, no one was there.

"Here's your coffee," said the young cashier.

"Thanks," Bella said with a smile.

Turning around, sipping her coffee, she headed over to the classic's section, passing the customer services counter and right by Edward. Edward was watching the elderly woman at the counter. She looked through her computer system to see if Carlisle's book had came in and where it was. Suddenly he sniffed the air, turning his head. It smelled like…strawberries mixed with the aroma of coffee. He leaned over to look around the woman trying to see who it was that had just walked by and noted that it was clear.

"Something wrong, Edward?" Carlisle asked, looking at him.

"Huh…oh no, nothing," Edward said, looking at Carlisle. "Do you mind if I look around?"

"No, go ahead," Carlisle said, waving him away.

"Thanks," Edward said, headed deeper into the bookstore.

He looked down each of the rows, looking for that girl. He had to know who she was. He was coming towards the classical section, a section he preferred not to be in, when he finally spotted her. She was looking at a book, sipping her coffee in silence. Her brown hair had fallen over her shoulders, covering her face. Edward was about to go over to her when he felt a gentle tug on his pants. Looking down, he noted a little girl about the age of two or three sucking on her fist.

"Hey there," Edward whispered, squatting before the little girl. "Are you lost?"

The little girl pulled her fist from her mouth and held out her two hands.

"Where are your parents?" Edward asked again.

When she didn't make a noise as to where her parents where just wave her hands into the air, Edward sighed and picked her up.

"Let's go find your parents," Edward said, turning to head back towards the customer service so that they can page for the little girl's parents. "What's you name?"

Bella turned around when she felt like she was being watched but saw that the row was empty. She heard a soft male voice speaking but didn't see anyone. Finally, finding _Wuthering Heights_, Bella tucked it under her arm and went over to find something new to read.

Edward arrived at customer service counter to see that Carlisle had his book in hands.

"Oh, there you are," Carlisle said, noting Edward approaching and then the little girl in his arms. "And who is this, little darling?"

The little girl smiled a toothy smile at Carlisle when he waved and then waved back at him.

"Oh, not again," the elderly woman said at the counter as she reached over and spoke into the overhead intercom microphone. "Sara, you lost your little sister again!"

"I take it that you know this little girl?" Edward asked.

Bella passed by the customer services, not paying attention as she went looking for new arrival section. Carlisle, however, noted her. There was something about the girl as she turned down one of the rows that was nagging him.

"Oh April, there you are," said a teenage girl as she hurried towards the counter.

"Sara, how many times do I have to tell you to keep any eye on her sister and not just leave her in the little kid section so you can suck that stupid boy's face?" said the elderly woman.

"Sorry grandma," the girl said, going red in the face as she took the little girl into her arms. She flashed Edward a smile and said, "Thanks for finding her."

Edward just nodded once, not liking the flirtatious look to her eyes and neither did the girl's grandmother, it seemed, as she said, "Sara Theresa, get your butt home before I tell my daughter what you really do at the bookstore."

The girl squeaked and hurried out the door. The little girl turned around in her arms and waved at Carlisle and Edward.

"Bye, bye," she said just before the teenager left the store.

"Cute kid," Carlisle said. "Her older sister though is another story."

The elderly woman sighed and nodded.

"Ready to go, Edward?" Carlisle asked, looking at Edward who was looking back towards the classical section.

"What? Oh yeah, let's go," Edward said.

They went towards the checkout saying good bye to the woman.

"Here," Carlisle said, handing over the keys to the Mercedes. "You're driving back to camp."

Edward smiled and headed outside, passing Bella who was walking the other way, both were looking in different directions as they walked. Bella walked up behind Carlisle as the checker scanned the barcode of the book.

"That will be seventy-nine and eighty-four," the checker said to Carlisle.

Bella whistled. "Must be a textbook or something," she muttered.

"Actually, it's a dictionary," Carlisle said, smiling as he held up the book.

"A medical one at that," Bella noted, smiling as she went to sip her coffee.

Carlisle took the charge slip and signed his chicken scratch of a signature.

"Thank you Dr. Cullen, nice to see you again," the checker said, smiling as she handed back Carlisle's credit card.

"Thank you, Mary," Carlisle said, taking his card back.

Carlisle headed towards the door but stopped and looked back at Bella who was now before the checker, scanning her two books. Frowning slightly, Carlisle turned and headed towards the Mercedes.

"Something wrong?" Edward asked Carlisle as he got into the car when he saw that Carlisle was frowning.

"Nothing in particular, no," Carlisle said, shaking his head.

"Then you are looking like you just saw a puzzle and can't solve it?"

Carlisle laughed. "It's nothing Edward," Carlisle said, buckling his seatbelt.

Bella exited out of the bookstore and walked towards Alice's car. Edward shifted into reverse and looked into the mirrors to see if anyone was coming. He looked to the left mirror when he saw that the girl from the classical section was opening the car next to him, though never looking at him as she got into the car, her hair blocking her face from him.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked, worrying slightly for his Godson. He looked over and saw the girl that stood behind him in line.

"What? Oh sorry," Edward said, shaking himself mentally. Checking his mirror, Edward slowly pulled out of the slot and towards his left.

Bella finished putting on her seatbelt and waited for the Mercedes beside her to pull out before she started to pull out. Turning right, she started back towards Forks.

"Are you ready to talk?" Carlisle asked as they started heading back towards where they were camping.

Edward sighed and nodded. "Yes," he whispered, dreading the topic that they were going to be talking about when they got back to the camp site…the reason why they went camping in the first place.

* * *

Lol, okay so I had some trouble writing this story but I loved writing it. How Edward (and Carlisle) were so close to Bella and Bella so close to them but nothing. Lol, don't hate me. Seriously, as much as I want them to meet already but it wasn't ready for them to meet just yet. So patience and they'll meet soon…

Anyways, next chapter is Rosalie meeting Alice (and Emmett of course lol). REVIEW!!

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—  
—Check out my blog...  
—I also have a forum up...  
—This WAS edited by a friend of mine...and by I.G. from the _Center of Academic Achievement_.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay before I start, I feel that you readers and fans should know something. The other day I got two flames about my grammar errors (which I shall address when I update chapter 9) but one of those flames did not only make a slap at me…they made a slap at you guys. Yeap. The flamer made a slap at you guys. I won't say what the person wrote, you'll have to go to my blog but I'm pretty sure that you guys won't be to happy. So go to my blog, read it, and fell free to leave comments…PLEASE? I want to know what you guys have to say about the flamers (and about me, if you must)…

Anyways here is Chapter Eight…ENJOY!!

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

Chapter Eight

Making best of friends

Alice's POV

"Alice, how much longer till we get there?" Emmett whined from the backseat.

I grit my teeth and clutched the steering wheel harder. Curse Bella for making me bring the whiny boy along with me. I was a big girl. I can handle meeting a guy on my own. I after all am a black belt in marshal arts and heels can do some major damage as Emmett should recall since now there is a hole in one of his sneakers.

"Emmett," I hissed as I passed a truck that had the nerve to go the speed limit in the left hand land, "for the last time, just a few more minutes."

"But I have to go to the bathroom!"

"What?" I said, turning to look at him. "I just asked you if you needed to go to the bathroom a few miles go."

"Yeah well I didn't need to go then," Emmett said, going red in the face.

I growled and cursed the girl that I loved as a sister. I pressed on the gas and hurried towards Olympia.

"Just a few minutes, okay? Our exit is coming up and you can go potty," I said.

"Oh thank god," Emmett muttered, bouncing his leg in attempt to hold himself.

I rolled my eyes. I exited at the right exit and pulled into a slot at a gas station.

"Oh thank god," Emmett said, quickly undoing his seatbelt and ran inside.

I rolled my eyes and picked up my cell to call Bella. She didn't pick up her phone, but I did leave a message.

"This is Bella's cell and, unfortunately, I've either forgotten it at home or I'm in school so just leave a message and I'll get back to you." BEEP!

"If I do not meet Jasper today I swear I'll kill you, cut you up into tiny pieces and force feed them to the whiny baby I have with me," I hissed through the phone before turning all sweet to say, "Love you."

I closed my phone as Emmett came through the doors and headed towards the car.

"Ah, I feel much better," Emmett said, sitting down into the front seat.

"Good," I said, shifting into reverse.

"Let me guess," Emmett said, picking up the phone I just put down. "You called Bella."

"Yup," I said, smiling.

Emmett laughed.

I drove towards the Christian Taylor store, parking on the street not to far from the store.

"Oh cool, they have an auto shop next door," Emmett said, pushing his nose against the window.

"Emmett, window smudges," I said as I unbuckled my seatbelt and got out of the car.

"Oh wow, look at that car," Emmett said, got out of the car, nodding towards the BMW in front of us.

"Nice," I said, nodding. "Someone has good taste."

"Alice must I really go with you into the store?" Emmett whined.

I threw a glare at him. When Emmett pouted, I sighed and waved me away.

"Aw, thanks Alice," Emmett said, hugging me.

"HELLO!" I said, laughing.

Emmett was smiling as he let me go and headed towards the shop next door.

"Meet me outside Christian Taylor at noon!" I called out to Emmett who gave me a thumb up to say that he got it.

I rolled my eyes and headed towards my favorite store in Olympia while Emmett went into his.

* * *

Emmett's POV

I was all smiles when I saw all the different car parts. This was my heaven. I walked down the rows, looking at different parts. I was just about to head down one of the sections when I saw her. Oh god, I thought I really _was_ in heaven as I staredat the blonde who was looking at one of the shocks that she had in her hand. Her shades were covering her eyes but I could tell that they were probably beautiful after all she did seem to have stepped straight from a magazine. I was about to chicken out and head the other way when the blonde shook her head and put the part back. She pushed back her hair and turned to look at me.

"Hey, you work here?" she asked, pointing at me.

"Uh, er, no," I said, looking around for someone.

"Hmm, I was wondering if they have different hydroshocks."

Whoa, wait? She knew what hydroshocks are? **(AN: I have no idea what they are either I just looked up different type of shocks and that came up…)** I must have shown something on my face, like the fact that my mouth was open because she folded her arms and looked rather pissed.

"Just because I'm blonde doesn't mean I don't know what I'm talking about," she hissed.

"No, no," I said shaking my head.

"Mm-hmm," she said.

We stood there in silence.

"Sorry," I muttered. It sounded like I wasn't sure if I should say sorry or not.

The girl sighed and took off her glasses. She shook her hair a bit and then looked up at me. Oh Lord, this place definitely is my heaven now because she had to have been an angel.

* * *

Rosalie's POV

I checked out the guy before me. Muscled, good looking, he was definitely was my type.

"Rosalie Hale," I said, offering him my hand.

"Emmett, Emmett McCarty," he said, shaking it. Good strong grip, not afraid to shake girl's hand.

I smiled. "I don't think I've seen you around here before," I said, as I leaned against the shelves behind me.

"I'm in town with a friend," he said, scratching his head.

"Girlfriend?" I commented, raising an eyebrow.

He laughed, which was a good sign. Plus, he has dimples! I'm a sucker for dimples. "No, God no, she's like a sister," he said, folding his arms. "I've known her since we were like in diapers."

"Oh, really?" I said, smirking. "Where is she now?"

"Oh yeah, she's next door," he said, motioning towards the direction of Christian Taylor store.

"Good tastes," I said with a smile, watching him flinch. He didn't like shopping, a good thing because if he did that might mean he was gay.

"Yeah," he said, "I guess."

"What about you? What are you doing here?" he asked me.

"My car needs new shocks," I stated.

"Why don't you take it to a car shop?" he asked.

I raised an eyebrow at him and narrowed my eyes. I still hadn't forgotten his little "blonde's shouldn't know that" moment.

"No, no, I didn't mean it like that, I mean," he said, stumbling over his words. "What I meant is that…er—"

"My car, the BMW M6 outside, yeah that's my baby," I said, rolling my eyes. "I've bought that car before it was even out for the public. Anything that needs to be worked on my baby has been done by my own two hands. I changed the engine from the 500 horsepower 5.0 liter V-10 engine to the 700 horsepower one that's in it now. I've changed every part, every bolt on that beauty. I put my sweat and hard time into that darling, and I won't let anyone else touch it. Not even my own family."

"Oh, I see," he said. "I can sort of understand that. I won't let anyone touch my car."

I nodded.

"So you work on cars for life?" he asked.

"No, just for a hobby," I said, smiling.

He looked down at his watch and muttered, "It's almost noon." He looked at me. "I have to meet my friend in a few minutes. Why don't you come and meet her?"

I opened my mouth to say "sure" when I remembered why I was here today. _Alice_…my mind whispered. _But she _is_ suppose to meet me outside Christian Taylor so I guess I can meet his friend and then Alice._

"Sure," I said.

* * *

Jasper's POV

I sighed as I sat down at my desk, signing into my email. It was Saturday, and I finished the chores that I normally did on Saturday so I decided to check my email to see if Alice emailed. The only unread emails were from a few friends forwarding something. I hit delete on them and by accident I deleted one of Alice's email.

"Shit," I muttered as I went into my trash to get it.

There in my trash was two read Alice messages. I frowned. I only deleted one of them. But to make things more suspicious was that there was a deleted "Jasper" message. I clicked on the last message that was in the trash and saw that it was the last "Alice" message that I had see from Alice, the one where she asks me to IM her that day. Clicking the next, I read the "Jasper" email.

"What the heck?" I said, reading the message. I clicked the next message to see the other "Alice" email and read Alice's response to the email I supposedly sent. She was going to meet me at Christian Taylor? I frowned and thought for a moment and then something clicked.

"Rosalie," I hissed as I went in search for my phone.

* * *

Emmett's POV

I seriously was in heaven. I know just had to work the nerve to ask her out for a date and then marry her, and I could live happily-ever-after. Although I don't think I can ask her to be my wife after one date…maybe in two years? Oh yeah, two years sounds like a good time to ask that question.

"So, where's your friend?" Miss _Rosalie Hale_—I love that name—asked me, looking around.

"She should be here soon," I said. "Knowing her she probably is in the accessories section or something to that nature."

"Oh yeah, picking accessories is hard," Rosalie said, smirking.

I rolled my eyes. Just then a cell phone started to ring and Rosalie went on a wild search for her phone.

"Oh," she said, looking at her phone. "It's my cousin, excuse me."

"Sure go ahead," I said.

Rosalie moved away from me, saying to the person on the phone, "Hello?"

"Who's that?"

I turned around to see Alice standing there, holding at four bags on one arm and five on the other.

"Good Lord," I muttered. "Did you buy the entire store?"

Alice smiled. "Tempting but no sadly I didn't. Anyways, who is that?" she said, nodding her head in Rosalie's direction.

"Please Jasper," Rosalie snapped rather loudly even at least teen feet or more away. "And even if I did, so what?"

I froze. Jasper? I looked down at Alice. Her little eyes went wide and her arms dropped slightly at it looked like her bags where about to fall.

"Er…that's Rosalie Hale," I said, looking back at Rosalie who was pressing on hand on her hip.

"Jeez, Jasper, I'll talk about this when I get home—wait? No I haven't meet _'Alice'_ yet! Jeez, I told you I would talk to you when I get home. Bye!"

She closed her phone and turned around.

"Sorry, about that," she said, walking back towards me, brushing a hair away from her face. Rosalie spotted Alice besides me and smiled. "Who's this?"

"Alice," Alice snapped, narrowing her eyes at her. "The _same_ Alice who was suppose to meet a _Jasper_ outside Christian Taylor, today at noon."

* * *

Alice's POV

I glared at girl who's eyes went wide when she just realized that I happened to have over heard her and her phone call.

"So I take it Jasper isn't coming?" I said, folding my arms as best as I could with the bags on my arms. "Or should I say that he was _never_ coming was he?"

"Alice," the girl said, reaching out to touch my shoulder.

Emmett arm stretched out and stopped her, the look in his eyes could kill.

"I think Alice that it's time to go," he muttered, his voice dangerously low.

"Wait, no please, just understand a moment," the girl said as Emmett turned me around to head to our car.

"What is there to listen to Rosalie?" Emmett snapped back at her. "You just hurt my best friend."

"Look, I was trying to protect my cousin, okay? Please, just listen to me for a moment."

"Emmett, wait," I said, sighing.

"What?" Emmett said, looking down at me.

"Here," I said, handing over the bags to him. "Take these to the car."

"Alice," Emmett said.

"Go," I hissed and turned to Rosalie.

"Fine," Emmett muttered and headed towards the car.

"You were saying?" I said, folding my arms over my chest.

"Look, I would be mad too," Rosalie said, "if I were in your shoes. But I really didn't want Jasper to get hurt. He's been hurt before by other girls and I didn't want him to get hurt again. And so when I saw that he was showing all the signs of getting too involved with you I had to make sure that you weren't like everyone else."

I raised an eyebrow. She didn't seem like a person who would do that.

"Okay, fine," Rosalie said, rolling her eyes. "I was also pissed at who ever my cousin found more interesting than I was."

B—I—N—G—O!! We have a winner. I looked more closely at Rosalie and said, "Well…what do you think of me?"

"Huh?" she said, clearly not processing what I had just yet.

"You said you wanted to make sure I wasn't like the other girls," I pointed out, smirking just slightly.

A look of relief washed over her face and a smile hit her face.

"Totally different from the other girls," Rosalie said. "They didn't wear resemble shoes like you."

I giggled and threw my arms around her. Rosalie stiffened under me but sooner or later returned the hug. I pulled away from her and held her at arms length. "I so didn't spend enough money today, want to join me?"

Rosalie nodded and linked her arm through mine.

"Wait? You aren't mad at her?" Emmett said, shocking at the sight of me and Rosalie.

I chuckled. "You know that I can't stay mad at anyone,_ Emmy_."

Rosalie gasped. "That's Emmy?!" she said, looking at Emmett.

Emmett went red in the face causing me to laugh. "Oh yeah, he's Emmy."

"She's been calling me that since we were little," Emmett said, folding his massive arms over his chest.

"You deserved it. You stole my crayons," I pointed out.

Rosalie laughed.

"Anyways, come on Emmy, I told Bella that you were coming along to hold my bags and I recall I held my bags."

Emmett groaned. "Alice," he whined.

Rosalie threw a glare at him. Emmett straightened up and muttered, "Fine."

"Ohhh, how did you do that?" I asked Rosalie, pulling her close to me to find out her secret.

"Oh I have him wrapped around my finger," Rosalie said, winking.

I giggled. "Oh you and I, Rosalie, will get along _just fine_," I said before I pulled her into another favorite store of mine.

* * *

So what do you guys think? I don't have a post AN because what I have to say will be in the PS…where I normally write who edits the chapter…

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—  
—This was edited by a friend and I.G. from the _Center of Academic Achievement_.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay –sniffles– I think that this is possibly one of the hardest chapters I had to have written before. Most of this was similar to what I did in HSTE my senior year last year, so a lot of details in the TICU is as close as to what I remember and what a real hospital is like. I am not a doctor so I do not know anything so everything I've written like I said was from when I volunteered in HSTE.

I should also warn you now that you might need tissues here at the beginning and at the end…so…here is my warning:

**WARNING!!** _This chapter might cause a few tears, sniffles, and heartaches. Please have a tissues and a shoulder to cry on handy._

Here is Chapter Nine…er…I would say enjoy but I don't want anyone to enjoy pain so…yeah just read…

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

Chapter Nine

The Hardest Day

Edward's POV

The bus ride to the hospital was rather long. The school was a good ten minutes from the hospital, normally, but the bus drove slower than I normally did. So it took twenty minutes, and we have two extra stops to make at other locations that HSTE students went too. I thumbed through music on my IPod, trying to find something that drowned out the loud noise that the other students were making behind me, and also to drown out my thoughts.

When nothing I picked seemed to do both, I sighed and left it on some R&B that I was listening to. I was hoping to have the ER today. I couldn't deal with the TICU, especially after this weekend.

_- - - - - Flashback - - - - -_

_Carlisle sat down besides Edward, who was just staring at the fire. The flames reflected in his green eyes that were deeply troubled._

"_Edward," Carlisle whispered, not touching him just yet._

_Edward looked away from the flames, down at the ground._

"_Dr. Cole thinks that it's time to let father go," Edward whispered._

_Carlisle sighed and leaned back onto his arms as he now watched the fire._

"_I respect Dr. Cole a lot," Carlisle said softly. "He's a good friend, very respectable especially in his field."_

_Edward didn't acknowledged Carlisle but just continued to stare at the ground._

"_Edward, you father is not getting better, his vital signs have been getting weaker and weaker by the day. Dr. Cole and his team have concluded that there are no brain waves." He paused here to look at Edward. "It's time to let him go."_

_Edward let out the breath that he held, his bottom lip quivering as he exhaled._

"_I don't know if I can," Edward whispered._

_Carlisle rested a hand on Edward's shoulder and gave it a squeeze._

"_I know it's hard," he whispered. "But think of your father. Think of the place that your father will go to."_

_Edward glanced at Carlisle who looked so calm and serene. "I am being selfish aren't I?"_

"_No, not selfish," Carlisle said, shaking his head._

_Edward looked at the fire again and watched the flames dance._

"_Let him go Edward," Carlisle whispered, giving his shoulder a squeeze._

_Tears started to form as he realized finally that it was time to say good bye._

_- - - - - End of Flashback - - - - - _

As the bus pulled up to the hospital, I quickly got off and headed downstairs towards the Respiratory Therapy office where all HSMP students were to sign-in every morning and get their badges that they left the day before. All hospital badges never left the premises. I left all my classmates behind, all of them taking their sweet time getting to their sight. They didn't like where they were at, often complaining about it on the bus, and when it came to clinical rotate to another place, they often tired to get the less expensive gift to give them. I found that petty and pathetic.

"Edward," Dr. Brown said when I entered the office. Dr. Brown was the superior over us HSMP students and was my double superior since I was rotating through RT.

"Hey," I said, quickly scribbling my initials besides my name under the date of today.

"You'll be assigned in the TICU today," the RT said, looking at his sheets.

I bit my lip and said nothing. Closing my eyes against the pain, I nodded, grabbing my hospital badge and headed out the door. I couldn't say no to him. He was my superior; he wrote my evaluation at the end of the rotation.

I used the security badge behind the hospital badge to allow me into the hospital staff only elevators and rode up to the third floor.

"It's Eddie-Edward," said the head nurse, Karla, with a huge smile.

I smiled slightly as the TICU staff shouted and said their hellos.

"What can I do for yeah, bunny?" Karla asked, leaning onto the desk as I walked towards her.

"I'm here for rotations," I said, pointing at my lab coat and badge.

Karla whistled. "Whoa, you look spiffy in that snazzy lab coat, don't you forget us lonely nurses when you become a big shot like your uncle," Karla said, winking.

I laughed. Karla always knew how to get a smile out of the most depressed person.

"You know that my _uncle_ can _never_ forget you, Karla," I said with a smile. "You won't let him or me forget."

"You bet your life I will," Karla said with a laugh. "Now, darling, are you too famous enough to call for your RT, or do you want a lonely old nurse like me to do it for you?"

I smirked. "Karla you know you don't look a day over eighteen."

"Flirt," Karla said, narrowing her eyes playfully at me as she picked up the phone to make an announcement over head. "Will a RT please come to the charge desk please? You're missing your mini-me!"

I laughed as Karla put the phone down.

"Edward," said Suzanne with Douglas on her heels. "Good to see you, man."

"Hi Suz, Doug," I said, nodding.

"You're coming with me right, buddy?" Douglas said, throwing his arm around my shoulder.

"Psh, please," Suzanne said, rolling her eyes. "He doesn't want to hang with your sorry carcass."

"Fighting over me again?" I said, folding my arms over my chest.

"But of course," Suzanne said with a smile.

"Why wouldn't we fight over you?" Douglas said, giving me a one arm squeeze.

"I'll go with who ever has rooms 1730-1740," I said.

"HA! I do!" Suzanne said, raising her hand.

"Sorry Douglas, I guess I'm going with Suzanne," I said.

"What the heck?" Douglas said as Suzanne pulled me from out of her grasp.

"HA! Come Edward, we have lots of fun facts to learn," Suzanne said, walking away from Douglass.

"So who do we have today?" I asked, as Suzanne pulled up to 1730.

"You'll be needing PPE," Suzanne said, pulling out a gown from the box of them.

"Seriously?" I said, smiling. I love wearing the PPE stuff, with the gown, gloves, and mask.

"I won't be putting this silly thing on. I was serious," Suzanne said, tying the gown in the back.

I did a silent yes and pulled my head through the loop on the top of gown and then my arms through the sleeves.

"And, really, you're the only idiot I've ever meet who likes wearing this junk," Suzanne said, reaching for the small gloves.

"I feel like a doctor with this _junk_ as you call it on," I said, smirking. "Besides, you know that PPE is needed."

"Yeah, yeah, personal protection equipment is always important," Suzanne said, rolling her eyes as she snapped the gloves on and over the gown sleeves.

I laughed and followed her suit with the gloves (medium though for me) and a mask.

"Okay, first, we must make sure that is this Mr. Termer," Suzanne said, as we entered the room.

"I know that," I said, heading straight for the man's wrist band. "It's Mr. Termer."

"Well that's a relief," Suzanne said as she gently woke up the patient to inform him that we were about to do him breathing treatment.

Suzanne then took the little counter that the breathing treatment was suppose to go into. Suzanne told me each of the treatments she was pouring.

"Can you turn on the machine?" Suzanne said as she connected the treatment to the trachea tube that was coming out of this throat.

I turned on the machine that she required and watched her write down respiratory vital signs from the machine, like how deep the patient was breathing, how much oxygen/carbon dioxide was being exchanged and a few other things onto the piece of paper that told her each patient's treatments. Later she would write them down into the patient's charts.

"Hmm, a few more minutes," she muttered, waiting for the treatment to finish. "So I saw Dr. Cullen earlier."

I froze slightly. Suzanne wasn't the type of person who just talked about something if she didn't have a reason to bring up that person in the first place.

"Oh?" I said, watching the patient.

"Yeah," she said. "Just you know, wondering how he was since it's been awhile since I saw him."

I didn't say anything.

"Is that why you didn't go with Douglas, Edward?" Suzanne said, touching my shoulder. "Because he's the RT for your parents?"

I still didn't say anything, but Suzanne knew she was right.

"I'm sorry, Edward," Suzanne said.

"It's been a while Suzanne," I said.

"I know it's been awhile. I mean they've been here since—"

"No, Suz, the treatment," I said, pointing at the patient. "He's breathing treatment is about to stop."

Suzanne turned away from me and at the patient.

"Oh," she said and then her eyes opened up as she realized the patient's treatment was over. "OH!"

She quickly turned off the machine and undid the treatment while my mind thought. I didn't want to see them right now. It was going to be hard tonight to just say good bye. I didn't want to look at them now during school.

"Okay," Suzanne said, motioning me to follow her. "Next treatment!"

She yanked on the plastic gown hard that it ripped, and she was able to get it off of her. She took off the gloves with the gown, balling it up and throwing it away in the marked trashcan for contaminated stuff. I sighed and did the same thing as we continued to visit each of the rooms to give treats. A few of the rooms where just like 1730 but not many. The elderly Ms. Fillmore in 1738 was rather funny, flirting shameless with me to the point that I think Suzanne got rather upset that Ms. Fillmore wasn't doing her treatment.

"I don't see why I need to do this," Ms. Fillmore muttered as she wrapped her mouth around the mouthpiece to breathing in through.

"Edward," Suzanne muttered, writing stuff down.

"It helps so that you don't get pneumonia," I said, digging my hands into my lab coat pockets.

"Well that would suck if I did," Ms. Fillmore muttered around the mouthpiece.

"Breathe," Suzanne said.

"Hold your britches woman. I'm old enough to be your great-grandmother," Ms. Fillmore said.

I chuckled as Suzanne threw her head back in a groan.

"A few more, Ms. Fillmore," I said.

"Batty woman," Suzanne said, walking to the next room.

"I think she was charming."

"You and Douglas both," Suzanne said.

The hour and half passed rather quickly that afternoon, Suzanne finishing all her treatments well before the hour and half was up. Clocking out, she said, "Come on."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Jeez, Eddie, I'm not going to steal your virtue just yet," Suzanne said winking at me.

"Oh shut up," I muttered causing her to laugh.

We ended up visiting other patients that Suzanne had, and this allowed me to do a few things for her while I was there. Before I said bye, I signed out down stairs, and rode back on the bus, the clock ticking towards seven.

I drove quickly home from school, not even to say goodbye to my other classmates as they shouted their fairwells. I just wanted to get home, get out of the clothes that reminded me of the hospital. I just wanted a few moments alone where I didn't feel anything, just wanted…I just wanted to talk to someone. Not Carlisle or Esme…but somebody else.

_B.S._, my mind came up with as I unlocked my Volvo. I stared at the door handle that was under my hand. I don't know why I thought of her but I did.

I opened the door and got in. During the drive home, I played music to drain out my thoughts, and when I got home, I walked right past Esme who was in the kitchen.

"Edward?" Esme called out. I could tell by her voice that she had stepped out of the kitchen to watch me climb the stairs.

"Just call me when we're ready to go," I said and entered my room.

I closed the door and dropped my bag and coat onto my bed. The HSMP patch laid face up, right next the HSMP badge the slightest reminder of me and the hospital. I closed my eyes and flipped the lab coat around. I signed into the comp and grabbed clean clothes to change into. I had just changed, my rotation uniform in my hands, when I walked back into my room and jumped.

"Oh God!" I said, pressing a hand to my heart that was beating rather quick.

"Hi, hi," Samuel said, waving from the chair at my desk.

"How the hell did you get in?!" I said, knowing fully well that I would have heard the door opened since I didn't close the…bathroom… "DID YOU SPY ON ME?!"

Samuel laughed and shook his head. "Sorry Edward, I'm not gay."

"Brat," I muttered, heading to the dirty laundry. "Samuel, how the hell did you get in here?"

I turned around and found the room empty.

"What the heck?" I said, walking towards my desk.

"Are you going to see if that girl wrote?"

I jumped and spun around. "SAMUEL!"

"Edward?" Esme said, knocking on my door.

"It's Esme!" Samuel said, rushing towards the door and opened it.

"Edward, did I hear you shout—oh, hello Samuel," Esme said, smiling down at the boy.

"Hi Esme," Samuel said, being all bashful and sweet.

Esme smiled and turned to look at me. "I guess that answers my own question, huh?" She laughed and then said to Samuel, "How are you Samuel?"

"I'm fine, Ms. Esme," Samuel said with that charming little smile he had.

"Aw, aren't you the cutest. Samuel do you want some cookies?"

"My mom is cutting back on the sugar, Mrs. Cullen," Samuel said, looking sad, his lower lip pouting.

"Oh, well, I'll find you something else."

"An apple will be fine," Samuel said.

Esme looked rather impressed that Samuel was asking for a fruit.

"I think you need to take a page from Samuel's book, Edward," Esme said.

"What? I eat fruit!" I called after her as she headed down stairs.

"I love Esme," Samuel said, jumping onto the bed.

"You're a brat."

"You're a grouch."

I rolled my eyes and signed into my email.

"You checking if lover-girl wrote back?" Samuel said, leaning onto my shoulders.

"Get off of me," I muttered as I saw that I had a few unread messages.

A few of them were from schoolmates and one was from the B.S. I deleted the other messages and clicked open on hers.

_**From: IheartDebussy at email dot com  
To: PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys at email dot com**_

_**Hey it's okay. I understand the need to have some R&R. If there is anything you want to talk about, you know I'm always here. I know that I'm a stranger and all, but you can trust me. Talk to you soon.**_

_**I.M.S.**_

_**PS—I.M.S. is actually my real initials but I do go by B.S. (not the initials but what they stand for and not the 'bovine defecation' either lol).**_

"Aw, that was sweet of her," Samuel said. "Darn you for getting all the girls."

"Samuel, I hardly get all the girls," I said as I clicked reply.

"As long as you don't enter my class, then we'll be friends," Samuel said, digging his elbows into my shoulders.

"Samuel, I can hardly ever go to your school. You're in the 8th grade."

"And I'm LOVING it. I seriously can't wait, though, for high school. You know all those high school chicks would love this face."

I ignored him and started typing my response.

_**From: PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys at email dot com  
To: IheartDebussy at email dot com**_

_**Thanks. Actually out of anyone I know, I rather talk to you than anyone. Strange right? Never meeting and yet spilling our secrets to each other.**_

I paused and thought a moment. I fought back the tears and pain as I continued.

_**One of the reasons as to way I needed R&R was to do in a few minutes. My parents are in the hospital and have been for a while. My father hasn't been getting better, so I needed to get away to think and talk. And I'm about to do the hardest thing ever in my life.**_

_**I have to say good bye to my father.**_

_**E.A.M.**_

_**PS—No matter what you go by, you will always be B.S. to me. That was the first thing I remember about you with your classic signature.**_

I clicked send and turned around, about to comment about how silent Samuel got.

"Samuel?" I said, looking around for him.

"Edward, are you ready to go?" Esme called from the hallway.

"Uh, gimme a minute," I said, turning to shut down my computer the correct way.

The drive to the hospital was the longest ever. Carlisle and Esme were sitting in the front while I sat in the back, listening to my IPod, watching everything go by.

We arrived at the hospital in fifteen minutes though it felt like hours.

"Dr. Cullen," Dr. Keilholz said as we entered the TICU.

"Dr. Keilholz, sad to meet you again on such difficult terms," Carlisle said, shaking the other doctor's hand.

"Yes, sadly. Well do I need to go over details of how this will happen?" Dr. Keilholz asked, grasping a chart.

"We understand already, doctor," Esme said, wrapping her arms around me.

"Uh, yes," the other doctor said, pushing up his glasses. "The organ donor nurse is here to speak to you."

"Thank you, you can send him in," Carlisle said and entered my father's room.

I pulled away from Esme and followed Carlisle, Esme behind me.

The organ donor nurse, a young Hispanic man, entered a few minutes after Esme sat down, and I went to sit down besides my father.

"Dr. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen, Mr. Masen," he said, greeting each of us. "My name is Jesus Martel, the representative for the Organ Donor system. You know why I am here, correct?"

"Yes, Jesus," Esme said, nodding her little head. Carlisle laid his hands on her shoulders.

Mr. Martel said nothing, waiting for our decision.

"Yes," I said, grasping my father's hand. "He would have wanted it."

"Alright, as you know, that any organ that is in prime condition, we will be able to take," Mr. Martel said.

"Yes," I nodded.

"Just need you to sign these papers, Mr. Masen," Mr. Martel said, handing me a clipboard that he had in his hands.

I signed where needed and handed it back to him. Mr. Martel then offered it to Esme as a witness signature.

"Thank you," Mr. Martel said. "And I'm sorry for your lost."

I turned my head away as Mr. Martel left the room, leaving us to say our good byes before the RT and nurses came into the room to do what they needed to do.

I listened to Esme and Carlisle say their good byes, tears forming in my eyes as I remember that last day…

_- - - - - Flashback - - - - -_

"_Edward! We're about to leave!" Edward Masen Sr. said from down stairs._

"_Hold on," Edward called as he tried to get into his shoe and grabbed his backpack._

"_Freshmen year," Senior said, smiling as he watched his son come down the stairs._

"_Oh our boy is growing up," Elizabeth Masen said, brushing back a tear._

"_Oh come on," Edward said with a laugh._

"_Yes come on, we're about to be late," Senior said, motioning everyone to get into the car._

"_Mom," Edward said, opening the front passenger door for his mother._

"_Such a gentleman," Elizabeth said, smiling at her husband._

"_We raised him right."_

_They drove to North Side High School, the school that was holding the magnet program that Edward was in._

"_Well, we're here," Senior said, pointing out the oblivious._

_Edward laughed and unbuckled his seatbelt. Edward climbed out of the backseat and closed the door. He stopped short and turned back to his parents. Opening his mother's door, he leaned forward and said, "Love you Mom, Dad."_

_Elizabeth Masen started to tear up again. Senior wrapped one hand in his wife's and smiled._

"_Love you, too, son. Now go dazzle them."_

_Edward smiled and hurried towards the school. The day had started out great, but it turned sharply horrible when the principal came into Edward's homeroom, looking for him._

_Edward stood, confused as to why he was being called out for. And then he was told the news—how his parents were in an accident on the freeway, that they were being rushed to the hospital and that it wasn't looking good. Edward was completely numb when he was rushed by the cop that was there waiting to take him straight to the hospital. He was still completely numb when he met with his father's best friend, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, and his wife, Esme, in the ER. He was still completely numb when he was told that his parents where in the OR, that they were comatose. And he was completely numb when he finally saw them hours later in TICU, pale and lifeless._

_And then he broke down crying._

_- - - - - End of Flashback - - - - -_

It was my turn to say good bye. Carlisle and Esme left me alone, knowing that I wanted time alone to do this. There was no way to say good bye to my parents, to my father who I looked up to so much, who I loved so deeply.

I squeezed my father's rather cold hand and whispered, "I love you, daddy."

The nurse and RT came in just then, Carlisle and Esme watching from the door as the Nurse and RT undid every machine except for the EKG.

The nurse called the time and date of the machine unplugging, and then later on when the EKG went flat line she would call the time of death. The nurse and RT left the room, leaving the three of us there with my father who slowly, before my eyes, slowly died and went flat line. One tear fell from my eyes as I closed them at the sound of the long beep.

Today was the hardest day ever for me.

* * *

Oh god, that was so depressing to write but this happens daily in TICU all around the world. When I was in the Trauma ICU at Harris Methodist Fort Worth, I happened to have watched many things, some interesting like putting in a trachea tube into patients (which btw burning flesh did make me a tad bit light headed but I was able to see the trachea and touch it (with surgical uncontaminated gloves OF COURSE) without passing out) but it did get depressing at times. Like I said, everything I wrote is from my memory, some of it is true, some it might not be true.

I posted pictures btw the way of what Edward's uniform looks like, at least the top part (he has to wear black slacks) with the lap coat and its patch and badge. Yes that I me in my HSTE rotation uniform before you ask. I also posted a picture of what a TICU room _would_ look like. I don't recall that much stuff when I was in TICU at HMFW.

Anyways, review away. I'm working on chapter ten…

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—  
—This was OVER 4K words LONG!!  
—This is edited by I.G. from the _Center of Academic Achievement_.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay the ONLY reason why I am up and NOT in bed is because I can't sleep. Stupid fire alarm was pulled AGAIN for the second time this week, and now the entire dorm building is getting fined for it (It's called a community fine). So I am pissed right now…but not that pissed to say a few HUGE shout outs.

AW!! I've been meaning to a huge shout out to all _Twilight Mums_ out there. My mum joined TM recently and has been telling me all the wonderful mums have written about my stories so far. –Sniffles– I love TM! YEAH TM!! I also would like to bow to all those members of _Kellmett Happens_. They are like seriously the greatest fan club dedicated to Kellan Lutz/Emmett. Lol and I think the CUTEST ever, only cute people would call a guy a princess.

Anyways, here is chapter Ten…ENJOY

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

Chapter Ten

Isn't this stalking?

Bella's POV

Though I was sitting at our table at lunch, my mind wasn't. My mind was not on the current topic that Alice was talking about. About her weekend that she didn't tell me Monday because I was sick with a fever in bed. Alice, who hates to get sick, kept her distance that day. And since she never told me what happened this weekend, she was telling me right then and there.

_**Thanks. Actually out of anyone I know, I rather talk to you than anyone. Strange right? Never meeting and yet spilling our secrets to each other.**_

I played with my food on my tray, the little peas going around and around my spoon. It was strange, trusting a complete stranger that you have never seen than someone you've see every day of your life. But I was glad that he trusted me, it meant that I was becoming a friend of his.

_**One of the reasons as to way I needed R&R was to do in a few minutes. My parents are in the hospital and have been for a while. My father hasn't been getting better, so I needed to get away to think and talk. And I'm about to do the hardest thing ever in my life.**_

_**I have to say good bye to my father.**_

I bit my lip in attempt to stop from tearing up. I could feel his pain, the sadness through the letter and felt it spreading through me at each word I read. He was alone, in pain. I wish I could comfort him, give him a hug.

_**PS—No matter what you go by, you will always be B.S. to me. That was the first thing I remember about you with your classic signature.**_

_Oh wonderful,_ my mind thought.

"Bella…hello, Bella," said a female voice somewhere in the distance.

_I shall forever be remembered as_—I shivered—_bovine defecation_.

"Bella!"

_Why did I write B.S.? Why didn't I just write I.S. or I.M.S. like I said._

"BELLA!"

I was suddenly shaken violently.

"Wh—what?!" I said as who ever continue to shake me.

"God, where did you go off to?" Alice said, looking at me.

"Huh?"

"We've been trying to get your attention for at least five minutes," Emmett said, Alice giggling.

"Sorry," I said, blushing.

"Where was your little mind?" Alice asked, resting her hand on her palm.

"Just thinking about something," I said, blushing.

"Mm-hmm," Alice and Emmett said together.

"The question is what you _were_ thinking about," Alice said, smiling.

I sighed and told them about the email I got last night.

"Aw!" Alice said. Her eyes were all glossy and dewy.

"That's sad," Emmett said, giving me a hug.

"I just want to go right now to Seattle and give E.A.M. a _big_ hug," Alice said, hugging herself as though she was hugging someone else.

I sighed. "I know. It just makes me depressed to know he's all sad."

"Right now, he just needs a good friend," Emmett pointed out, hugging me again.

"Oh Bella, I was all happy about this weekend when Jasper and _Rosalie_—" Emmett blushed "—will be coming up to see us and you're all sad. I feel such a horrible person." Alice dabbed under her eyes with a tissue. I hope she used waterproof mascara.

Alice threw down her tissue and put her hands on her hips. "I need happy now. Seriously that threw my all aura blue."

"Sorry," I said, leaning onto Emmett's shoulder as he rubbed mine in comfort.

"I think we should go see him," Alice said.

"Can't," I said. "It's a weekday for one, and you know Charlie won't let me go to Seattle on a school night. And two, we don't know where he lives outside of Seattle."

"Fine we'll call him," Alice said, getting out her cell phone.

"Three, we don't have his number."

Alice narrowed her eyes at me and stuck out her tongue.

"Ladies, ladies, let's be civil about this," Emmett said, shoving a few gummie bears into his mouth. **(AN: lol yes, this is my personal little clip to Kellmeett Happens and their "Give Kellan Lutz a Sugar Rush" campaign)**

"I'm being civil."

"Seriously, Alice, how am I going to talk to him when I don't have his number and the only things I know about him is his initials, where he goes to school and live."

"And must not forget about his parents," she pointed out. "I can always call the hospital—"

"Alice…may I ask which hospital?" I said, rested on my arm against the table.

Alice blinked.

"There is more than one hospital in Seattle."

"You're going to call him," Alice said, looking at her phone while she did something.

"Bella does have a point, Alice," Emmett said. "You don't know a lot about the guy."

"And besides even if we knew enough information about him, which we don't I would like to add, no one will give us information about him. And _even_ if we did come across come across his number, isn't that stalking, Alice? Do I seem like a stalker?" I said, raising an eyebrow with a smirk.

Alice smiled deviously as she said, "Oh, I have my ways, Bella. Never doubt Mary Alice Brandon when she wants something." She pulled out her cell, snapped it open and pressed one button. Holding it up to her ear, she put on her "daddy, I need something" face as she said, "Daddy...I need you to do something for me. Well...actually, it's for Bella."

My eyes went wide, and my jaw dropped.

"Well, you see Bella knows this guy but only by his initials. And like recently he's been in some pain and Bella wants to wish him to get better soon…Huh? I know about internet safety daddy, but we'll call from an unlisted prepaid phone. Anyways, she wants to comfort him but doesn't have his number, can you use your connections in Seattle to help her out? We happen to know where he does to school which can also help you." Alice gave the school that E.A.M. went too and went "mm-hmm" a few times. Then Alice's eyes went wide as she smiled, bouncing in her seat. "Oh you will?! Oh thank you daddy. Okay…talk to you in ten. I love you daddy!"

Alice closed her phone with a snap and smiled at me. "Aren't I the greatest or what?!"

I dropped my head onto the table and banged it a few times. I had a headache growing, not only because of the table which only added pain but because of what Alice _just did_! I raised my head to speak to her when her phone vibrated.

"It's daddy," she said, opening her phone. "Whoa, daddy, that was quick." She laughed and made a made search for something which I found out was a pen and paper. She muttered a few numbers, writing them down quickly. "Okay, daddy, thank you! Love you. Okay, bye."

Alice hung up the phone, tearing the paper from her notebook she wrote the numbers down, and then handed it too me.

"Call him."

"Alice, it's the middle of lunch. Besides, he's in school too. I can't call him," I said, pointing out the "duh."

Alice narrowed her eyes and took the paper back from me.

"Fine, my house then," she said, stuffing the paper into her purse. "We'll make the call after school."

I sighed. I knew that I wasn't getting out of this no matter what.

"Seriously Alice," I whined, sitting on Alice's bed as dialed the number her father gave her. "I look like a stalker."

Alice glared at me as she handed over the phone. "No, you look like a concern _friend_."

I gave her a pleading face as I held the phone up to my ear. I listened to the rings, muttering under my breath that he didn't pick up the phone. But of course, my luck was against me because on the third ring, there was a click and a deep male voice.

"Hello?"

My breath hitched at the sound of that voice. It was deep and rich, and possibly worth swooning over.

"Bella," Alice hissed, elbowing me.

"Ow," I said, glaring at her.

"Hello?" said the voice on the other line.

"Oh, uh, is, uh—" I turned to Alice. "I don't know his name, Alice."

Alice smacked her forehead and drew her hand down her face in clear pain.

"Hello?" said the voice very impatient.

"Is E.A.M. there?" I said, quickly, holding my breath.

The person on the line didn't say anything for a moment. "This is Edward A. Masen if that is the person you are looking for," he said. I could almost vision him pursing his lips and tapping his foot. "May I ask who is calling?"

"Um…this is Bella, um, Bella Swan," I said.

"Do I know you?" I could tell that he was trying to think hard to place me.

I smiled slightly. "Um, sorta," I said, playfully.

"Clearly not school."

I said nothing.

"I don't think I know a Bella Swan."

"Well you know me as…B.S."

There was a moment of silence on the phone as my words process through his head. And then, "How the hell did you get my number?" Uh-oh.

I threw a glare at Alice. "I told you this seemed like I was stalking him."

"Hello?"

"Hey, we're offering to comfort him."

"It still looks like we're stalking him, Alice," I hissed.

"Hello?!"

"Oh sorry," I said into the phone, realizing that he was still on the line.

"Yes, thank you, now are you saying that you're the same B.S. from Forks? The one that—"

"—wrote a spontaneous email," Alice shouted. "YES!"

I groaned. "That's the pixie friend."

"How did you get this number?"

"Alice," I said, turning to look at Alice.

"Daddy but of course," she said, looking innocent.

I rolled my eyes.

"Alice called her father and pulled a few strings."

"He was able to call his school and they were able to tell him that there was only one E.A.M. in the magnet program so they gave him number. Daddy being a lawyer and all, he was able to convince them to give the number of course," Alice said, slightly pleased with herself and the situation.

"Of course," I muttered.

"Hmm," Edward said.

I blushed and said, "This is very awkward isn't it?"

"I guess that is the best word to put it, yes," Edward said.

I chuckled. "Sorry, just," I said before pausing in thought.

"Just what?" Edward asked.

"Alice and I wanted to call you and say that…we're sorry for your loss," I said, finishing off my sentence with a whisper.

"Oh," Edward said, sounding like he was taken back. "That was…was rather sweet of you."

"Are you okay?" I asked, biting my lip. "I mean, it must be…hard." I finished that up lamely.

There was a moment where all I heard was silent breathing, like Edward was breathing in and out of his mouth. Of course Alice asked if he was still there, and rather loudly at that.

"Sh," I hissed at Alice.

"I'm…I'm going to make it," Edward said softly. This was different than the email. Then I had to read his pain, this time I could hear it. How it felt like his voice was a knife stabbing my soul to the point I felt tears. "My uncle wants me to see a counselor."

"That's a good idea," I said, pulling my legs up and resting my chin on my knee.

"Yeah," he said.

"And of course, you have me to talk to," I said, trying to lighten the mood.

I heard a faint smile as he said, "Oh yes, I have you and the pixie there for me to lean on."

It just hit me then that he didn't have our numbers and that he wasn't crazy enough to "stalk" us like Alice did with him.

"Oh right, you don't have my number."

Edward chuckled and said that no, he didn't have my number.

"Here then, this is my number," I said before I gave him my cell. "Call that any time."

"Sure," he said.

"Edward, who is that?" said a male voice, though this one much softer.

I heard Edward growl and muttered what I thought was the name "Samuel" but I wasn't sure.

"Hey Bella I have to go. There is a 13 year old…brat who is bugging me."

"Oh, er, sure," I said.

"I'll call you tomorrow as soon as school ends out," he said, "Okay?"

I bit my lip and nodded.

"I take it your nodding?"

"Oh!" I said, realizing that he couldn't see me. "Uh, yeah, I was." I blushed scarlet causing Alice to laugh. "Shut up Alice," I hissed at her.

Edward chuckled on the phone. "Talk to you later," he said.

"Night Edward," I said.

There was a slight pause before he said, "Night Bella."

And then he hung up. I clicked the 'end' button and just stared at the phone.

* * *

So I have a job for all my WONDERFUL readers out there!! Yes you. What job do I have to offer you guys? Well I had a creative stroke the other day and I thought, "Don't all stories have a cover?" Well I would design something but I don't have photoshop and I don't want to use Paint so…I thought why not my readers design something. I think it's an interesting job! You guys will have part of my story and your design will be posted up on my webpage for others to see. You can design it anyway you want. It has to be related to this story though, and I would like if you try to use the cast of the _Twilight_ movie, just give me the credit/copyright of who took the picture though. Don't want to be in trouble…So? What do you guys think?! Are you up to it? Just email me with your design attached to it, my email is on my profile FYI. I'm looking forward to seeing them.

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—  
—I would like to _**ALL**_ to go to MY BLOG (It's on my personal webpage, the same webpage you go to see pictures) and read the posting for April 19, 2008…-glare- YOU BETTER GO after you read this. And btw...This WILL BE looked over for **_"common mistakes"_** (see blog to understand what I'm talking about) on Monday…


	11. Chapter 11

Okay a few things before I start…

1.) If you want to know more about the "Give Kellan Lutz a sugar rush" campaign that _Kellmett Happens_ is doing, see my blog entry labeled "Thankies, Sugar, and Rules." (FYI: I explain that campaign in the audio clip of me)

2.) If you are doing a cover for me, I posted a few rules that are also posted on my blog entry labeled "Thankies, Sugar, and Rules." (FYI: that's written)

And 3.) I, Nollie Marie, has started a campaign to support Ashley Greene, who plays Alice in _Twilight _the movie. I NEED ALL THE HELP I CAN GET!! What exactly is my campaign well…you'll just have to go to my blog entry "My Campaign and MTV Vid" **(BTW! THAT MTV VID WAS SERIOUSLY….THERE WAS NO WORDS TO DESCRIBE IT. I have a link for those who are interested in the vid and don't mind a few spoilers about the movie, also in that blog mentioned)**

Anyways, here is Chapter Eleven…ENJOY!!

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

The Phone Call

Edward's POV

Today, everything and everyone was bugging me and couldn't seem to stop bugging me. In the first hour of school of school alone I was ready to bang my head against my desk.

"Edward, why don't you do home?" said the elderly nurse in the NICU.

I turned to look at Hope and shook my head.

"Edward, darling," she said, touching my shoulder. "You're bound to have a rough day especially with the events that have happened."

I said nothing as I looked at the little babies in the incubators. The one in front of me, a little baby boy, was born prematurely by two months, addicted to crack even before he was born thanks to his crackhead of a mother. Even at such a young age and already have problems, his making mine so trivial.

"No," I whispered.

Hope sighed and walked away. Later on, on my way to the bus, a guy stopped me and asked if I was a doctor. I told him no that I wasn't. But he continued to ask me questions to which I had no idea how to answer. I finally snapped at the guy that I wasn't a doctor and couldn't help him. That, of course, didn't help any as the hospital police had to be rush over to me as the guy got into my face.

Then everyone on the bus wanted to know about it and I just blasted Linkin Park through my ear phones just to drown them out. I didn't turn the music down as I was the first one of the bus and in headed straight to the student parking lot without stopping at the teacher and room like we were suppose to be. I just wanted to be alone.

I finally turned down the music so that it wasn't blaring aloud enough to damage my ear drums and drove home. I just wanted to be alone.

I arrived at home, no scratch that, this was my home. My home didn't exist anymore. This was the Cullen house, not quite my home. I cut off the engine and headed towards the house, my backpack over my shoulder when my cell when off. I patted down my pockets looking for my phone. I found it in my backpack where I always put it when I'm in school. I flipped open my phone and looked at the number. It was a number I didn't recognized.

"Hello?" I said after picking up.

I heard a breath hitch slightly and then someone hissing "Bella" in the distance.

"Ow!" said a female on the other line.

I frowned. "Hello?"

The lovely sweet alto voice on the phone went, "Oh, uh, is, uh…I don't know his name Alice?"

I glared at the sidewalk I said, sounding very impatiently, "Hello?"

"Is E.A.M. there?" the female said quickly.

I felt my blood go cold slightly before it picked up into double time. Only one person knew me as E.A.M…._B.S._ my mind whispered. No…It couldn't be her…Couldn't it?

"This is Edward A. Masen," I said, pursing my lips in thought as my foot started to tap, "if that is the person you are looking for. May I ask who is calling."

"Um…this is Bella, um, Bella Swan," she said.

_B.S._ my mind screamed.

"Do I know you?" I said, trying to think of maybe a former classmate by the name of Bella Swan, not wanting to get my hopes up for whatever reason.

"Um, sorta," she said. I could tell that she was smiling.

"Clearly not school," I said, that was a clear fact. The area code wasn't the same.

She said nothing.

"I don't think I know a Bella Swan," I said. That was painfully oblivious.

"Well you know me as…B.S."

OH. MY. GOD! My brain went in full "_I TOLD YOU SO_!" mood as my breath and breathing picked slightly. My brain processed that information, the fact that I was talking to the one girl that I had been wanting to talk to the most, when suddenly I remember a strange and scary thought. "How the hell did you get my number?"

"I told you this seemed like I was stalking him," Bella Swan hissed and clearly not to me.

"Hello?" I said, slightly puzzled.

"Hey we're offering to comfort him," said a soprano voice in the background, the same one from earlier in the conversation.

"It still looks like we're stalking him, Alice," Bella hissed again.

"Hello?!" I said, clearly not liking the fact I was being ignored here.

"Oh sorry," she said, realizing that I was indeed on the phone.

"Yes, thank you," I said, nodding. "Now are you saying that you're the same B.S. from Forks? The one that—"

"—wrote a spontaneous email," shouted the soprano in the background named Alice. "YES!"

"That's the pixie friend," she groaned.

I bit back a smile and said, "How did you get this number?"

"Alice," Bella muttered.

"Daddy but of course," she said, sounding oh-so innocent. I bet not.

"Alice called her father and pulled a few strings," Bella explained.

"He was able to call his school and they were able to tell him that there was only one E.A.M. in the magnet program so they gave him number. Daddy being a lawyer and all, he was able to convince them to give the number of course," Alice said, sounding mighty slightly pleased with herself and the situation.

"Of course," Bella muttered. I could tell that she was fighting back the desire to roll her eyes.

"Hmm," was all I said.

"This is awkward isn't it?" Bella asked, sounding embarrassed.

"I guess that is the best word to put it, yes," I said, nodding.

"Sorry, just…" she cut off her sentence.

"Just what?" I asked, curious.

"Alice and I wanted to call you and say that…we're sorry for your loss," she said, ending up whispering.

"Oh," I said, taken back. I hadn't thought that might be the reason as to why she was calling though it does make some sense slightly. "That was…was rather sweet of you." It was sweet.

"Are you okay? I mean, it must be…hard," she said.

I closed my eyes against the pain and breathed in and out through my mouth. I heard a whisper in the background but I didn't hear it. Bella hushed someone, probably Alice.

"I'm…I'm going to make it," I said softly, rubbing the bridge of my nose. I didn't want to remember the pain but I was and I fought back the tears again. "My uncle wants me to see a counselor."

Carlisle did. He was worried about me that I was slipping into a depression, the anger and what not.

"That's a good idea," she said softly.

"Yeah," I breathed.

"And of course, you have me to take to," she said.

I knew that she was trying to lighten the mood and it worked. I smiled faintly and said, "Oh yes, I have you and the pixie there for me to lean on."

"Oh right, you don't have my number," Bella said suddenly, just thinking of the fact that I can't lean on her shoulder or talk to her to since I didn't have her number. Of course, I did…I just look in my history of incoming calls.

I chuckled none the less, and said, "No, I don't have your number."

"Here then, this is my number," she said before telling me her number. "Call me any time."

"Sure," I said.

"Edward, who is that?"

I jumped and turned around. _Samuel_, I thought as I groaned.

"Samuel," I muttered before saying to Bella, "Hey, Bella, I have to go. There is a 13 year old…_brat_ who is bugging me."

"Oh, er, sure," she said.

"Hey you don't have to leave on my account," Samuel said just after I covered the phone so Bella couldn't hear him.

I threw a glare at him as I covered the phone to say, "I'll call you tomorrow as soon as school ends out. Okay?"

When she didn't answer me I figured she was nodding. I smiled as I said, "I take it you're nodding?"

"Oh!" she said. "Uh, yeah, I was."

I heard in the distance the soprano laugh. "Shut up Alice," Bella hissed.

I chuckled. "Talk to you later."

"Night Edward," I said.

I paused a moment, wondering if I should say "Night Bella" or "Night B.S."…I decided on "Night Bella."

I said my good bye and clicked end.

"AH! Edward has a crush," Samuel said.

I growled at Samuel and headed into the house. I closed the door quickly on Samuel and locked the door. I looked through the peep hole and saw with satisfaction that Samuel was pouting on the door step.

I said hello to Esme, lying to her that my day was great (the only great thing that happened was the stalker like, awkward and yet very sweet phone call from B.S. which I now know as Bella Swan) and went up stairs. I had just closed my bedroom door, turned around, and spotted a little boy on my bed.

"SAMUEL!" I shouted. _Seriously!_ How the heck does he get in so I can cover up that hole?!

* * *

So…I don't have much to say in the Post Chapter AN…and I'm sorry for the shortness of the chapter. I ended up punch a door yesterday (long story short, atop of all the stuff that pissed me off Saturday, I had a idiot PM me about my grammar after I asked you guys not too…Yeah…) so my hand hurts and PLUS! I'm on the –blushes and mutters– you-know-what…-blushes- Yeah I had to a pay a pretty penny to get a –cough– from Emmett's locker. –nods– Yeah…ANYWAYS!! REVIEW!! **And go to my blog to read more about my campaign!!**

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—  
—This WILL BE looked over for _**"common mistakes"**_ on Monday…


	12. Chapter 12

Aw, yeah! Lol, I've had a few people say that they would send jewelry. And I had a few websites say that would post the campaign later up on their webpage. EP! Wow…seriously…I'm really in a good mood…outside of the fact, I'm like…sick to my tummy (I'm normally sick to my tummy when it's –cough– you know). So keep telling people about the campaign! And, lol, funny story. I was searching for bracelet kits on the net, because I don't think I can get to Wally-World for a while, my bubby just had oral surgery so she's not allowed to drive while on her meds, and I came across this kit called "Eclipse" bracelet kit. O.O!! HOLY! SNAPDRAGONS!! Seriously!! And it's really, really pretty, so I just had to get it. Lol. I'll take a picture of the bracelet once I get it and make it!

Anyways, that's just an update on my campaign! Spread the word!! Get friends to help, whatever it takes lol. Also I had someone ask to make a link on my profile to get to my blog easier…-le sigh- So I now have a link on my profile to my blog, its under the 'playlists' and 'picture' links. And speaking of pictures, I HAVE A PIC OF SAMUEL!! Lol, he is a bit young in the pic but the guy who plays him just reminds me of Samuel so yeah he's perfect lol.

Now here is chapter twelve…ENJOY!!

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

The arrival of R & J

Bella's POV

The rest of the week couldn't have gone by any slower…which absolutely perfect for me. Me and Edward talked every day this week, either I would call him or he would call me but either way we ended up talking for nearly an hour or two…or three…I'm not really sure how long we were on the phone but Alice made a comment about it Friday at lunch.

"Oh Emmy, I should seem to mention that our lovely little Belly-Bells over there has been sending lots of time talking to Mr. Edward A. Masen this past week," Alice said, smirking.

I stuck my tongue childishly out at her before making a grab at one of Emmett's gummie worms that I gave him earlier. **(AN: lol inside joke…if you listened to my blog on Sunday would understand)**

"Oh really?" Emmett said, smirking.

"Oh shut up," I said, before biting the gummie worm in half.

"Oh yes, for _hours_," Alice said, leaning back in her chair with her arms folded.

"Hmm, hours you say?" Emmett said.

"Oh yes, I tried calling her last night and I got a busy tone," Alice said with a slight pout.

"Aw, shame on Bella."

"Okay, okay," I snapped. "I get the point…sorta."

Emmett laughed.

"Really Bella," Alice said, smiling as she sat up. "You have been spending a lot of time on the phone and not with your girl friend. What have you been talking about with Mr. E.A.M.?"

I blushed. "Stuff," I muttered.

The blush did not go unseen by neither Alice nor Emmett for Alice squeal and Emmett laughed while pointing at it.

"She's blushing that means she's embarrassed. Seriously, spill Swan," Alice said, smirking.

"What? There isn't a lot of spill," I said, leaning back into my chair. "He and I have been…getting to know more about each other."

"I want to see how many minutes you have used," Alice said.

I rolled my eyes. "You know that I have free minutes after seven," I pointed out. "And besides he calls me majority of the time. He said he didn't want me to pay if I go over my minutes. You know how dad got mad that one time."

Alice shivered at the memory of Charlie storming up to my room during one of our slumber parties shortly after I moved back to Forks after spending a month with mom, because how many minutes I wasted talking to Alice while I was gone that summer.

"Well that's sweet of him to waste his minutes," she said.

"Oh yeah," I said, nodding.

"So really what have you guys talking about?"

"Lots of stuff," I said again. "Really Alice, we've talked about a lot of stuff. Like Wednesday night, he asked me like questions from my favorite color to like my most embarrassing moment which by the way was the stalker phone call on Tuesday."

Alice laughed. "What did he have to say about that?"

I rolled my eyes. "He didn't really think that it was stalker like, though now afterwards it did seem like it, but he said that it was really sweet of me to call him, to make sure he was okay."

"Like a good friend," Alice said, smiling at me.

I smirked. "So tomorrow Rosalie and Jasper are coming," I said, changing the subject.

Alice squealed and started bouncing in her seat. "I'm so stoked," she said, smiling. "Seriously Bella, you'll _love_ Rosalie."

I smirked as I looked at Emmett. "I bet I will."

Emmett blushed and scratched his head in embarrassment. I went to steal another gummie but Emmett smacked my hand.

"Mine," he stated, tossing a few more into his mouth.

I rolled my eyes. "And who bought them?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Children, children," Alice said, clapping her hands. "We have more important matters on our hands?"

"Like?" I asked.

"Like _what I'm going to wear_!!" Alice said loudly, causing me to cover my ears. Emmett was in his bubble as he played with a worm, dangling it in mid air, so he probably didn't hear Alice.

"Seriously Alice, does it matter what you wear?" I asked.

Alice gasped, clutching at her chest. "Oh you wound me so Isabella," she said, flopping back in her chair like she was really hurt.

I rolled my eyes. Emmett, who finally dropped the gummie worm into his mouth, looked at Alice and muttered "What's with her?"

"I offered her because I asked her does it matter what she wears," I said.

Emmett gasped, clutching at his chest. "Oh no Bella you didn't."

I laughed and playfully punched him in the shoulder. "Loser," I muttered when Emmett laughed.

"Seriously Bella, you're going to have to sleep over tonight and we're going to try on different clothes."

I groaned, "Alice!"

"That is what you get for offending me, my lovely," Alice said with a smile.

"I hardly offended you," I stated. "You were going to make me try on different clothes no matter what I did."

"Aw you know me so well," Alice said with a smile.

I groaned.

"Gummie?" Emmett said, offering me a gummie worm.

I smile at him and took it.

The night was pure…Alice. She made me try on many outfits, trying to make me presentable for the two people that she _could_ stop talking about for the past week and all night. I finally drew the line at doing my hair and make-up. There was hours till when we meet the famous Rosalie and Jasper and I didn't see the need to try different hair styles and play with make-up. I wanted sleep.

Alice pouted but knew I was right. I wasn't sure _how_ Alice got to sleep but she did and was still sleeping when after I showered, dressed in the jeans and shirt Alice laid out, and when I went down stairs for breakfast. Mr. and Mrs. Brandon was sleep up stairs still in the master bedroom, so the house was empty.

I grabbed one of the frying pans that was hanging over the kitchen island and sent it down on top of the stove. I had just finished making myself an omelet and was about to eat it when the door bell rang.

Puzzled I sat down my plate on the island and headed to the front door. I peaked out the eyehole and saw that there was two blonde people on the doorstep, one male and the other a beautiful female. I opened the door.

"Hi, can I help you?" I asked, only poking my head out the door, not quite trusting them yet.

The blonde female looked at me while the male looked puzzled.

"Is this the Brandon residence?" the female asked, brushing a lock of hair that fell into her eyes.

"This is," I said.

"We're looking for Alice Brandon," the male said, his voice deep.

"She was expecting us," the female said, smiling slightly.

I blinked. Then it hit me.

"Oh my…You're Jasper and Rosalie?"

They looked at each other.

"Oh jeez, come in," I said, opening the door for them.

They walked in and looked around.

"Alice and I thought you were suppose to be coming at noon."

"Yes, well, someone was mighty impatient," Rosalie said, throwing a looking at the guy who I'm assuming was Jasper.

He rolled his eyes.

"Um, Alice…isn't up yet," I said.

"I told you," Rosalie snapped. "No sane person would be up this early."

_Hey…was she hinting I was insane then?_

Jasper must have been thinking along the same lines because he said, "Mighty insulting considering Ms…uh, what's your name?"

"Bella," I said, digging my hands into my jean pockets.

"Considering Bella let you in instead of you waiting out in the car," Jasper finished.

Rosalie folded her arms and made a face.

"It's okay," I said. "I'm normally an early riser. And besides, Alice wouldn't go to sleep last night."

I walked back towards the kitchen, the two following me.

"Is there anything I can get you?" I asked, trying to be as friendly as I could to them.

"No thanks," Jasper said. "I ate something before I left the house."

"Since I was rushed out the house this morning, Rosalie said, sitting down in one of the chairs at the table there in the kitchen, "do you have any cream-o-wheat?"

"Um, maybe," I said. "Mrs. Brandon normally has cream-o-wheat for breakfast so I think she would have some." I checked the pantry and sure enough there was a box of 2 minute cream-o-wheat. "I'll make it for you."

"Thanks," she said with a smile.

"So, how was the drive here?" I asked, putting a pot of water onto a burner to bring to a boil, and then noted the time. It was almost nine. Whoa, they must have booked it here.

"I slept," Rosalie said, "since I was woken up at the ungodly hour of six in the morning."

The water started to boil and I added the cream-o-wheat to it, stirring it. "Um, question," I said, looking at them. "How did you guys find this house?" The last I knew, Alice didn't tell them where she lived.

"Oh, when we got lost down in town, we stopped at the police station and the chief of police there told us where the Brandon house was," Jasper said.

I closed my eyes and mentally groaned when I heard it was my father they talked too.

"I see," I said, turning off the burner and putting the pot onto one of the unused and cool burners. "Your cream-o-wheat is done."

"Yum," Rosalie said, standing.

I showed her were the bowls and silverware was before stopped at the cabinet where the glasses were when Jasper asked for juice.

"Thanks," they both said before Rosalie hung into her bowl and Jasper took a drink.

"No problem," I said, picking up my slightly cooled down eggs now.

"So how do you know Alice?" Jasper asked me.

I swallowed my bite. "Oh, we've been best friends since I was little," I said with a smile. "We've been called the yin-yang friends. She's more upbeat then I am and I'm more levelheaded than she is. We get along fairly well."

"So you're the girl she calls "Belly-Bells"?" Jasper asked me.

I nodded, chewing again. I motioned for him to wait as I finished my bite and said, "Yeah, she's been calling me that since we were little."

"It's cute," Rosalie said, smiling.

I shrugged before smiling. "It's better than my name for her. I use to called her Mary-hairy or Alice-Malice. It drove her _nuts_."

They laughed as I took another bite of my eggs when I heard someone coming downstairs. I looked at the clock again. It was only nine, too early for any of the Brandons.

"Bella!" yelled my best friend, from upstairs before a few doors slammed. "Where the H to the E to the upright equal sign did you go!?"

I groaned and hung my head. I knew that Mr. and Mrs. Brandon could sleep through anything their daughter did which could be pretty loud at times.

"In the kitchen, Alice," I said, putting down my plate and headed towards hallway in hope to stop Alice early enough.

But it was no luck because she must have slid down the banner of the stairwell because before I could even take a step she was in the kitchen…in the same sleeping _garment_ that she went to bed in last night.

"Seriously, you couldn't have waken me, Bella, jeez," Alice said, trying to get past me since I was blocking her way.

"Alice," I said, trying to stop her. I didn't think she wanted _our guest_ seeing her in a—

"Bella," she hissed. "What's the matter with—" She pushed past me and froze at the sight of Rosalie, the spoon half way to her mouth, and Jasper sitting at the table "—you."

She remained froze for a moment for while Rosalie smiled and waved at Alice, waved with the hand holding the spoon I might add. Alice went beat red, let out a squeak and ran out of the kitchen as fast as she could.

I smacked my forehead. I should have told her that they were here before she entered the kitchen wearing the babydoll she was wearing.

"Be right back," I said, raising one finger at them.

"We won't go anywhere," Rosalie said as I rushed out of the kitchen.

* * *

Lol next chapter is in Jasper…or maybe Rosalie's POV…not sure but one of them. REVIEW!! REVIEW!! GAGH!! GOT TO RUN (to the R&R but ya TMI!!) LOVE YOU GUYS!!

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—  
—Pic of Babydoll is on my website  
—This WILL BE looked over for _**"common mistakes"**_ later…


	13. Chapter 13

Oh boy, the past few days, my poor little website has been getting a work out! Between the numerous people visiting it thanks to the campaign but also the make-over I gave it…well semi-make-over. I added a few pages and deleted some stuff. Go check it out. I think the site is entirely neat. Anyways…here is Chapter Thirteen…ENJOY!

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

A day with each other

Jasper's POV

I watched as the…most beautiful girl rush out of the room, her face blushing in so many shades of red that one of them surely matched the babydoll she was wearing. I actually wasn't paying much attention to what as was wearing but to her eyes, which went wide when she saw me and Rosalie sitting at the table. Her eyes were a deep blue, like the same color blue of deep oceans that I had seen on like Nova…oh or Nova dark blue…hmm one of those colors.

She then suddenly squeaked and took off back out of the kitchen, holding down her…_sleepwear_ as she ran. I shook myself mentally as Bella excused herself from the room and rushed after the other girl, calling after her. It was possibly the most awkward and embarrassing moment ever…well…outside of buying Rosalie some tampons when we were thirteen. The stupid checker offered to show me how to put them in…oh god, nope this definitely wasn't as mortifying as that day. I shivered.

"I do love Alice," Rosalie said, digging into her breakfast. "She does have wonderful tastes in clothing."

I looked at her. "What?" I said, clearly not understand what she was saying.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Thinking perverted thoughts, dear cousin?" she said, looking up at me as she took a bite of cream-o-wheat.

Rosalie had been a bit bitchy to me on the way here, though I did deserve it slightly for waking her up at six in the morning.

I gave her a look. "Why would I be thinking such thoughts?" I said, leaning onto the table.

She just smirked and took another bite of her breakfast.

"First impressions do make a lasting one," she said, looking at her bowl.

"Oh yes, you should know," I said, glaring at her slightly.

She glared back at me. "That wasn't my fault," she said.

"Was too."

"Was not," she said. "You were the one who called me. I wouldn't have made that horrible impression if you didn't call me."

"I wouldn't have called you if you didn't go all sneaky on me."

"If it wasn't for me being sneaky we wouldn't be here in the first place."

I said nothing.

"Ha! I'm right," Rosalie said in triumphant.

I rolled my eyes as I stood to take my glass to the sink when we heard a door open and a loud male voice shout, "Yo' where is everyone?!"

I had just put my glass down in the sink, filling it with water, when a guy entered the kitchen. I had about a second to see that he was rather muscled before those large muscle arms where around me in a death squeeze.

"Emmett!" said a female voice, Bella's I think. "Let him go!"

The hulk let me go. I slid quickly to the floor which the female, it was Bella, squat before me, asking me if I was already.

"I'm fine," I muttered, rubbing my arms.

Bella stood and looked at the monster before me.

"Emmett, what the hell was that about?" she asked him.

The big guy, Emmett—wait…was this the person that Alice called "Emmy" a few times in our conversations?—just looked sheepishly at Bella. "My horoscope said to hug the next person I saw. That spontaneous hugs should happen every day for no reason, 'cause they are awesome." **(AN: LMAO, any _Kellmett Happens_ member should recognize this quote –wink-)**

Bella smacked her forehead.

"Who is he anyways?" he asked, looking at me.

"He's my cousin," Rosalie said with a laugh, standing.

The big guy turned around.

"Oh, morning Rosalie," Emmett said with a smile. "Wait." His smile dropped into a frown as he looked at Rosalie, to me, and then to rest on Bella. "What are Rosalie…and her cousin doing here?"

"There here to see me," said the lovely little female, now dressed in a tunic shirt and jeans, "Duh silly."

* * *

Alice's POV

Okay so it wasn't the _greatest_ morning ever, but it was definitely one of the most _embarrassing _ones in my entire life. Normally I wore some other sleep sets from Victoria's Secret but last night I decided to inside wear the babydoll that my sister bought me for whatever reason. Now I knew it was fate playing a cruel joke.

Bella tried to stop me before I embarrassed myself but yeah did I listen to her. Nope. Bella came up to my room a few minutes after I slipped into underwear and jeans, wincing. She must have falling while climbing up the stairs again.

"I should chew your butt out," I muttered at her, slipping the damn babydoll off and putting on a bra.

"I tried to stop you," she said.

I snorted and made sure the bra was situated right.

"I made a complete fool in front the guy I like," I muttered as I picked up the tunic shirt that wasn't what I originally wanted to wear but what I wanted to originally wear didn't seem to cover me now…though it didn't expose any skin that wasn't needed. "Oh god, he must be thinking horrible things about me."

"Please," Bella said, rolling her eyes as I turned around. "Do you _really _think that he would do that?"

"Well…no," I said, thinking.

Bella gave me this like "come on, Alice" look. Suddenly in a distance we heard a door open and closed, my eyes went wide as I whispered, "You don't think he left do you?!"

"Yo'," said the deep voice of Emmett, "where is everyone?"

Bella and I released a sigh of relief. It was a moment before suddenly we both slowly looked at each other, our eyes wide. Emmett was down stairs…with our guests.

"I'll go," Bella said, hurrying towards the door. "Hurry and get your damn make-up on."

I did what she said, only applying mascara and lipgloss. When I entered the kitchen, Jasper was on the floor, his back against sink.

"Oh, morning Rosalie," Emmett said, smiling at Rosalie who returned it slightly. "Wait." His smile dropped into a frown as he looked at Rosalie, then Jasper, and then to rest on Bella. "What are Rosalie…and her cousin doing here?"

I stepped into the kitchen, saying, "There here to see me, duh silly."

Jasper looked up from the floor at me. Oh wow, his eyes were a baby sky blue color, like a perfect cloudless day blue.

"Alice," Rosalie said, smiling. "You look good."

I actually felt the blush come to my cheeks. Now I know what Bella felt like.

"Thanks," I said, tugging on the back of my tunic. "What happened?"

"Emmett gave Jasper the McCarty death squeeze," Bella muttered, folding her arms.

"My horoscope said to hug the next person I saw. That spontaneous hugs should happen every day for no reason, 'cause they are awesome," Emmett said, pouting.

"I didn't know you even read the horoscope, Emmett," I said, smirking.

He glared at him for a moment at me.

"Well I must be very lucky," Jasper said, slowly standing. Wow…he was tall. "I first get a spontaneous email and now a spontaneous hug. Must be lucky."

I laughed as I headed over to the fridge.

"If you give me a few minutes," I said, getting the milk out to pour me a bowl of cereal, "and then we can go."

"Where are we going?" Rosalie asked, leaning the counter next to Emmett, who stretched out one arm and placed it behind her back totally looking innocent but I knew better.

"Well there isn't a lot happening here in Forks," Bella said as I dug into my bowl of cereal. "Do you guys mind going to Port Angeles?"

"I don't mind," Jasper said, sitting up on the island. Oh, lucky him. I can't get up there without dad's help though mom didn't like people sitting on her counters. Oh well, what she doesn't know, won't hurt her.

"Sounds cool," Rosalie said. "Are there shops?"

I inhaled loudly and quickly swallowed. "Yes!" I said, pumping one fist in the air.

Bella, Jasper, and Emmett groaned.

"Alice you just spent over 400 dollars last weekend, must you spend more?" Bella asked.

I pouted at Bella.

"Oh no," Emmett muttered.

"Not the puppy face," Bella said, covering her eyes.

I walked slowly towards her, bowl still in hands, still pouting.

"Oh god, Alice, no!" she said, weakly. Yes she was caving.

I started to whine a little which caused Rosalie to laugh.

"FINE!" Bella said, throwing her arms up in there in an "I give up" sign. "But I'm not buying, trying on, or carrying anything."

I squealed and went to give Bella a hug…except…I forgot the bowl in my hand. My milk and cereal went fly at Bella. Everyone gasped as Bella just stood there, shocked, dripping wet. She slowly opened her eyes to glare at me.

"Sorry?" I said, meekly.

Bella went to storm out of the kitchen, upset, but managed to trip on the little strip that separated the kitchen floor from the carpet. Oh this is going to be an interesting day.

* * *

Okay so the chapter was short…I couldn't think of must to write. Sorry. But I'm not really in a good mood, read blog that I just updated. My hand is still sore…it's turning blue so I knew I did a damage on it…and of course it didn't help that I hit my desk yesterday when I got another…I'm going to call it a flame because I have no way to describe it.

Yes, I got a flame again. The SIXTH one for this story…at least I think it's 6, I'm not counting. But yes I did. I left it in the reviews because I'm just too tired to go and delete it. And this wasn't like the others…this seemed like an adult writing it. All proper and whatnot. They made a snip against you guys and of course they went to snub my dream of getting into med school…which actually out of ALL the flames I have ever gotten actually hurt the most. So yeah, I'm just getting tired of the flames to the point I'm about to do away with leave anonymous reviews period! Which I don't want to because I have had some wonderful reviews that were anonymous but serious…6…I had one for Being Schooled in Love and one for Hitched and that was it…this…what the H-E-upright equal sign? I'm just…-gr- yeah I'm pissed. I'm closing off here. I'll update again soon. REVIEW!

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—  
—Seriously check out my website, I want to see what you guys think of it…I think it looks very professional.  
—This _**WILL BE**_ looked over for _**"common mistakes"**_ later…


	14. Chapter 14

Okay it's late. I just finished writing the chapter, I've had a rough couples of days so I'll try to keep these few things short…**(UNO!)** I'm glad that you guys seem to like the new layout for the website. Remember to check blog daily or every other day, I update that often, at least I try to. **(DOS!)** I'm going to FESTA tomorrow! Oh yeah, lol. I have no idea what it is but it's a _**big deal**_ here in San Antonio so I'm taking my camera, going to have lots of fun, and take lots of pictures. After I get the film develop and scanned, I'm going to post the pictures up so you guys can see just _what_ I take pictures of. Seriously, they are wicked pictures that I have taken, especially the silhouette pictures I just turned in. And **(TRES!)** any and all TMs, I would love you input on an issue that my mummy, a TM also, has posted. She has posted in the forum under the FF, I think, about this story and last posted a sneak peak into how I want Edward and Bella to meet. She forwards me all replies and I value your input.

Anyways, here is chapter fourteen…ENJOY!

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

The 5th wheel is _always_ in the trunk  
(…but never for long)

Bella's POV

After I showered again and changed clothes after the _lovely _(please do note my sarcasm please…thank you) milk and soggy cereal of a bath, we all let for Port Angeles. However, there seemed to have been a situation with who I was going to ride with. I heard them all the way up the stairs. I listened as they talked. Rosalie wanted to go with Emmett and Alice with Jasper, so neither way I was going to be a fifth wheel. I slowly downstairs, listening. I finally decided, as I stepped onto the main floor, that I was going to take Alice's car. I walked right by them, right to where all keys were kept in the Brandon house, and towards the garage. I'll end up stealing Alice's car.

"Hey!" Alice said, hurrying after me. "You don't have to drive alone."

"Alice," I said, throwing her a look as I opened the door and sat down behind the wheel. "The only place that a 5th wheel belongs is always in trunk."

Alice thought for a moment. "Yeah but still I hate that you're going alone."

I looked at her. "Alice, if I went with you, I will be in the backseat while you and Jasper get all touchy feely on me. If I went with Emmett and Rosalie, I would be witnessing the physical part of the relationship."

Alice flinched at the thought of watching that, which proved my point that PDA wasn't enjoyable.

"Fine," Alice said, clearly not happy. "You'll follow us then?"

I raised one eyebrow at her.

"What?!"

"As if," I said. "If Emmett leads he will go over the speed limit and if you lead you'll be going over Emmett's speed, so I shall lead."

"But Jasper is driving," Alice pointed out.

I shot her a look as I reached for the door.

"Fine," she said, folding her arms, clearly not happy.

"Thank you," I said, closing the door.

I pulled out of the garage but didn't go anywhere as I waited for the others to come out of the house and go to their "assigned" cars. I leaned over and turned on the radio. Upbeat, dance music was playing before I switched it to something that I didn't mind listening to for an hour there, and some that Alice would positively hate if I left it on that station.

Finally, after all doors closed, engines were started, I led the procession up Highway 101 North. It was about 15 minutes into the ride when my phone went off.

It was Alice.

"Yes Alice?" I asked after pressing talk.

"For shame, for shame, and you talk about me speeding," she said. I could almost see her shaking her finger at me.

I laughed. "What are you talking about?"

"You're going four miles per hour over the speed limit."

I laughed and looked down at the speedometer. "Actually three miles per hour—"

"Whatever."

"—and if I recall, you, Mary Alice Brandon, went fifteen miles per hour over the last time we went to Port Angeles. And besides, three miles per hour over isn't that horrible."

"You should know, you're the daughter of the police chief."

I laughed and hung up at Alice. I knew she wouldn't be mad at the hanging up, but instead she would be smiling like she normally would.

I had just put down my phone though when it rang again.

Laughing, I answered it with a, "Seriously Alice this is worse than if you were sitting beside me."

"Er…I'm pretty sure that last time I checked I was male and I was named Edward Masen."

I went bright red and accidently tapped the brakes. Emmett, who was the car behind me, had to tap his breaks as well. Jasper included.

"Sorry, Alice had just called me," I stated, looking up the rearview mirror to see that Rosalie had thrown up her arms in a "what-the-hell" motion. Crap…I'm going to hear about that later.

Edward laughed. "I figured that much. How are you other wise?"

"Well after taking a milk shower—?"

"Do I want to know?" he asked.

"I'm pretty sure you'll find out the story later on," I said.

He chuckled and told me to continue. I told him how Alice's spontaneous guy was here visiting her and that he brought his cousin who Emmett was crushing on, leaving me the 5th wheel.

"I'm sorry to hear that," he said.

"Eh," I said shrugging.

"So what are you planning on doing today then?" he asked.

"Trail them probably," I muttered.

"I wish you were here with me," he said.

"You know you can always come to Port Angeles," I said slyly.

Edward laughed. "True, it's only a two hour drive from Seattle there. But sadly I'm helping my uncle with some work that needs to be done around the house."

"Oh can I help?" said a male voice in the distance.

"What the—Samuel!"

I frowned. "Edward?"

"Sorry Bella, I have a…_unwanted guest_…here."

"I'm not unwanted!" said the same kid like voice from before. "I'm very, _VERY _loveable."

Edward growled.

"See Bella you don't want a guy like Edward," shouted the little Samuel. "He's mean and irritable."

"Shut up!"

"See! You want a cute little—" Samuel's voice was cut off rather quickly. I couldn't still hear hi I think in the distance but it was muffled.

"Sorry about that Bella," Edward said, sounding stranded.

"Is everything alright?"

"Oh yeah, just peachy," he stated.

"Mm-hmm," I said, not sure if I believed him or not.

"So hey about that 5th wheel issue," Edward said, still sounding stranded like he was fighting something.

"What about it?" I asked.

"Well why don't you have everyone come to Seattle? Seattle is a whole lot more fun that Port Angeles."

I thought a moment. Alice did say to Angela over a week and a half ago that she needed to go to Seattle.

"Hey can I call you back?" I asked, wanted to call Alice before we got any closer to Port Angeles. "I have to call Alice to see if she mind the change of plans?"

"No sure, go a head. I have a _pest_ issue to take care of anyways," Edward muttered.

"Call you back in a few."

I hung up on him and dialed Alice's number.

"Jeez, I've been trying to call you for the past twenty minutes," Alice snapped at me as soon as she picked up the phone.

I rolled my eyes. "Hey do you mind a change of plans?" I asked her.

"What change of plans?" she asked carefully.

"Why don't we go to Seattle instead," I said.

"And why would we do that?" she asked.

"Because it will be fun," I said with a smile in hope that would convince her.

"Mm-hmm, you just want to see Edward don't you?"

I groaned. Darn her.

"Can we go to Seattle instead?"

There was a moment before Alice let out a squeal. I held the phone away from my ear, flinching. I felt bad for Jasper, him having to hear her and not able to move away or turn down the volume.

"Yes!" Alice said. "I'm calling Emmett to let him know of the news."

"Thanks," I said, smiling. "Now let me call Edward."

I called Edward and told him that we were going to Seattle instead.

"See, the 5th wheel doesn't always stay in the trunk," Edward joked.

"Ha-ha," I said, rolling my eyes.

He chuckled. "Anyways, how about we meet up—" And he told me a name of a place and its address.

"Sounds cool," I said, making a mental note of the address and to ask Alice to look up the place on Jasper's GPS he says (at least he says he has from when I briefly talked to him about directions).

"I'll see you in—what?—two hours?"

I smirked and nodded.

"You're nodding again aren't you?"

"Damnit, yes I was," I said, going red.

Edward chuckled.

"Okay, well I have to go, see you soon."

"Yeah," I said, smiling. "See you soon."

We hung up and I called Alice. I told her the location and she plugged the address into the a GPS.

"Does that mean we get to lead?" Alice asked, clearly smiling though cars away.

I sighed. "Yes."

Alice squealed again and told Jasper to speed up. Not second later, Jasper's car speed by me, followed by Emmett's.

"Damnit," I muttered, closing my phone. I hate speeding.

Hours later, as we arrived at Seattle, Emmett needed to go to the bathroom. We all decided to pull over at a gas station to let the baby go pee and all to stretch our legs.

"Hey I'll be right back," I said, deciding to go inside for a moment. "I'm just need a drink."

Emmett and I ran into each other—literally I might—in the middle of the store. I told him to go out that I was only going to be a moment. I grabbed a bottle of water from the ice they had them sitting in, paid for it, and walked back towards where the three cars were.

Oh how we wish we could change the hands of time, play what if, because this one was those moments. For fate was just plan…evil…or maybe…it was a blessing, however which ever it was at that moment, didn't matter. Because at that moment all I saw was my two best friends with people they love, me on my way to meet one of the greatest guys, and then suddenly nothing but pain.

* * *

YES! I'm evil for leaving it at a vague cliffhanger. **_But I did say that I needed TMs for a reason._** And sorry for those who are too young to be a TM, this is just something that I need to talk to TMs about.

Anyways, it's time for me to hit the sack. It's 2 am, I'm only staying away because I'm had a 'essential' Vitamin Water and I'm listening to 'Dance' music on Yahoo Music so I'm like bouncy in my seat…that and I have been taking care of a baby on Facebook (yes I have one but that is a personal thing that I am using for family and my formal school mates, my MySpace is for all you FF/Twilight lovers) which by the way…I'm an _Excellent Parent_!! :D lol. Okay I'm seriously tired if I'm rambling and being silly...that or I'm really excited about tomorrow…I mean today with FESTA! AH!! NIGHT!!

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—  
—AH!! I have over 1K reviews!! THANK YOU TO ALL MY READERS FOR REVIEWING 1000 plus!!  
—Sorry that this is short chapter. I am tired so if there is mistakes I'll correct anything tomorrow…that and….  
—This _**WILL BE**_ looked over for _**"common mistakes"**_ later…by my mum actually since I can't get to CAA anytime soon. She's offered to edit this story but only this one because she's not a hug fan of smut as she calls it.


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks to TM (which btw people asked me what TM was…it's woman that are over 25 are/or parents. I didn't think I needed to explain since TMs would know who they are but when a mum asked me what it was I was like…oh I guess I should explain…ANYWAYS) for their help with me thinking out this chapter . They brought up topic which I didn't think and points which I was concerned about. But I think I smoothed out that issue well enough to write the chapter. I hope TM and everyone else enjoys it…here is chapter 15.

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

I know you…

Edward's POV

I had Carlisle drop me off near where I was suppose to meet Bella as he headed towards the hospital. I was pretty excited about meet the one person who had been on my mind ever since she first wrote to me.

I rounded the street corner and saw right away a group of people, two boys and two girls crowded around someone sitting on the bust bench that was outside the store.

"God, Bella, I really wish you would go to the hospital," said one of the girls, the shortest of all of them.

"No," muttered a voice, one that I _knew_.

"You're being stubborn Bella," said one of the males, the largest I think.

I swallowed and said, "Bella?"

Every head turned towards me. I, however, wasn't paying attention to them but more so to the person who leaned her head back to take a look at me. Her hair fell behind the bench and her warm brown eyes looked slightly red as though she was crying.

The short girl actually squealed and threw her arms around me. Surprised, I wasn't sure what to do. She let me go and started bouncing.

"Oh my god, it's you!"

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Hi, Mary Alice Brandon," she said, offering me her hand. "But call me Alice."

"Edward Masen," I said, shaking her hand.

"Oh I know," she said, smiling. She let go of my hand and started pointing out people. "That is my best friend Emmett McCarty, known for his death hugs." The guy that I thought was the biggest waved with a smile. "That is Rosalie Hale, Emmy's girlfriend." Emmett went red in the face causing Rosalie to snicker behind her hand. "That's Jasper Whitlock, Rosalie's cousin and my boy." She whispered the "my boy" part behind her hand so no one else could hear. "And the girl who is sitting is Isabella Swan, or Bella." Bella blushed.

"Hi," I said. "So what happened? I heard someone said that Bella needs to go to the hospital."

Rosalie rolled her eyes and stepped away to show that Bella's right leg was lifted up, supported by a box.

"She tripped over Casper," Rosalie muttered as I went to take a better look at the injury.

I pulled back her pant leg and took a look at her ankle. "It doesn't appear broken," I muttered, lowering the pant leg. "But my uncle is a doctor, maybe can take a better look at it."

"Told you," Emmett muttered to Bella, "that you needed to go to the hospital."

Bella folded her arms and rolled her eyes.

"How am I going to get to the hospital, _Emmy_?" she asked. "The way it was you had a heart attack letting Rosalie drive your car."

Emmett scratched his head sheepishly, Rosalie narrowing her eyes slightly at him.

"If none of you mind, I could drive her," I said, raising my hand as though I was in class.

Clearly no one minded. With the help of Emmett, we were able to get Bella situated into a car. As I turned around to tell them which hospital I was going to take them too, Alice said, "We'll follow you."

"You know, you don't have to do this," Bella said as I started the car.

I strapped in and took a look at her. "Maybe but I wanted to do it."

"But still," she said.

"Exactly how did you fall?" I asked, looking at her out of the corner of my eye.

"I was walking back to the car after getting a bottle of water and I didn't see the curb," she stated. "I went to catch myself and…yeah, you get the drift."

"Sorry."

"Eh, I'm accident prone, nothing new," she said.

I looked at her. She seemed familiar like I had…seen her somewhere before.

We arrived at the hospital. A wheelchair was brought up for Bella, which Emmett gently placed her in. I told the others to just bring Bella in but not sign-in, I needed to get Carlisle but only after I parked the car which didn't take long.

"Hey Fran, can you get my uncle?" I asked the security officer at the ER triage.

"I can try, you know he's a busy man," she said, going to make the page.

"Thanks," I said with a smile. I half turned towards Emmett, who was still stand behind the wheelchair, and motioned for him to bring her forward.

"You know only one guest at a time, Edward," Fran said, glaring at me.

I smiled her here. "How can I forget Fran? You practically drilled that into me when I was rotating through security."

Fran rolled her eyes just as my uncle walked through the triage.

"Edward, what's the emergency?" he asked.

Normally that would have been funny, but in a hospital it almost seemed proper to say "what is the emergency"…especially in the emergency room.

"Can you take a look at a friend of mine?" I asked, leaning onto the triage desk.

"Sure, bring the friend around," Carlisle said, taking a chart from one of the ER nurses.

"Button Fran," I said, taking Emmett's position behind the wheelchair.

Fran pressed the little red button under the triage desk that opened the door that separated the waiting room and the ER. Carlisle signed something in one of the charts and turned towards me.

"Well," he said, sticking his hands into his pockets. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Huh?" I said.

Bella smiled. "I remember you! You're the guy who bought the medical dictionary back at the book story in Port Angeles."

"You remember," Carlisle said, leaning towards one of the examining rooms.

"Whoa, whoa, wait," I said, following Carlisle. "Are you saying that you know Bella?"

"Well not know her, but we did speak to each other at the checkout," Carlisle said, motioning for me to entire the room.

I thought a moment and then suddenly a thought came to me. I leaned towards one side of Bella, to see if she matched the girl from the store.

"What are you looking at?" she asked, turning her head towards me.

I straightened up. "Nothing," I said.

"Okay let's see what we have," Carlisle said, pulling Bella's pants leg up.

Carlisle did a few things, asking Bell questions, pressing his finger pads on her ankle.

"A sprain at the least but we'll do a X-ray just in case," Carlisle said scribbling onto a chart that was delivered by a nurse. "I'll get the work order in."

"Thanks doc," Bella said, smiling.

"Carlisle Cullen," Carlisle said, offering Bella his hand for which she shook.

"Bella Swan…well its Isabella but I go by Bella."

Carlisle snapped his fingered and pointed at Bella. "Is you're father, Charlie Swan?"

"Okay what's going on?" I asked, totally confused by what was going on.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

Okay ignore me then.

"I meet him a few years ago when I was touring hospitals in the Olympic Peninsula," Carlisle said, holding his arms. "He showed me a picture of you when I asked him if he had a kid."

"I must have been visiting my mother on that visit," Bella muttered.

"Well I knew you from somewhere, just couldn't place where. Finally glad I was able to place you."

"Okay, seriously, what's going on?" I said, hate being left out of 'the know'.

"Sorry," Carlisle said, smiling. "I'll go get that order place."

My jaw dropped at Carlisle non-explanation about just happened. I turned to look at Bella. Her head was dipped so that her hair fell in front of her, blocking her face from me. Oh my—

"You're the girl from the book store," I whispered.

* * *

Bella's POV

I looked up at him.

"Huh?" I said, confused.

"There was this girl at the book store in Port Angeles about a week ago," Edward said, snapping his fingers.

I thought a moment. "We were that close to meeting huh?"

"I can't believe we were like feet away from each other and didn't meet," Edward said, laughing.

"Pretty crazy," I said, flinching at the pain in my ankle that was still intense. I was hoping for maybe some pain killers soon.

"You okay?" he asked, noticing my flinch.

"Just in some pain," I muttered.

"Need something for it?" Edward asked.

"I think so, yeah," I said.

Just then a nurse entered the room. Edward asked her if we (mental squeal here at "we") get some pain meds for me. The nurse muttered something about after the X-ray which Edward just nodded to. The nurse wheeled me towards radiation.

After taking a few X-rays, each at a different angle, she brought me back to the room before giving me some lovely pain meds. Dr. Cullen—Carlisle excuse me as he asked me to address him by—came in a few minutes later just before the pain meds kicked it.

"Well it doesn't look like a break so it's safe to assume that it was a sprain," he said, smiling.

"Good to know," I muttered before the pain meds caused me to go to sleep.

* * *

Edward's POV

Bella feel sleep shortly after Carlisle told her that it was a sprain and not a break. I had to chuckle at her look, it being so peaceful.

"I'm going to have one of the nurses wrap her ankle and then she can go home," Carlisle said. "I hope she has a ride home."

I thought a moment and realized she…kind of did…

"Hey Carlisle, do you mind if I drove Bella home?" I asked, as he signed something.

"Uh, sure," Carlisle said looking up. "Does she not have someone to talk her home?"

"Kind of," I said. "But I feel better if I drove her home."

Carlisle looked at me but nodded anyways. "Alright," he said. "Call us if you're going to stay the night there in her home town."

"Deal," I said, excited that I was going to drive Bella home…if her friends let her.

* * *

And there is chapter 15. Like I before, thanks to TMs for helping me out. I was originally going to have Bella and Edward meet in the TICU but someone pointed out that Bella was his rock when he was down, which was why I was if-y about writing the TICU…but hey just because I didn't write it now doesn't mean I won't write it another time.

Anyways, blog announcements!! I have two new blog posts. One is about my day at FIESTA (FYI: I spelt it wrong when I last posted XD and also is not Six Flags, to know what it is go to blog) and the other one is putting a rest (at least in my opinion) about all the negative comments I've been getting (which have been getting more personal, ie away from FF) in light of another video from one of my favorite directors, nomoremarbles. So check them out, leave comments if you like. That will be the last time you hear anything about the issue I talk about…

And also, any body who wants to be on my MySpace, please mention that you're one of my FF readers in your friend request, and, of course, your FF name. If you leave it blank, I probably won't accept you right away because I don't know who you are.

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—  
—This _**WILL BE**_ looked over for _**"common mistakes"**_ later…by…someone….


	16. Story Extra AND Chapter 16!

****

Okay this update is going to have **TWO**** parts to it. First part is an **_**EXTRA**_** that I didn't want to post separate. I was trying to compromise with my writing muse to come back so I can write a chapter of **_**Re-Hitched**_**…We got nothing done there, she's still on vacation X(! Anyways, I was thinking about this story, and I suddenly thought, "Well…what did Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper do while Bella and Edward was in the ER?" So I thought different things but none of them…stuck. Well finally I just finished posted a blog when BAM! I got hit in the head…not literally but I did with an idea. **_**Mission Bear Hug**_** –Plays James Bond Music – LMAO sorry but I hope you ENJOY it.**

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

STORY EXTRA!!

Mission Bear Hug!!

3rd Person POV  
**(AN: once again I don't write in 3****rd**** person a lot but it's easier to explain what's going on if I didn't have to flip between POVs.)**

The Quartet became very bored after Edward wheeled Bella into the ER. Alice and Rosalie were talking animatedly about fashion, which stores here in Seattle were the best. Jasper, standing, was flipping through the waiting room TV stations, looking for _something_ interesting on. Emmett, however, was the most bored of them all. He flipped through Sport Illustrated but he was done looking through that in a minute. He then, deciding he was hungry, went over to the snack machine. He growled when he saw they didn't have what he wanted.

_Oh…there's a cafeteria!_ Emmett thought, snapping his fingers, and left the waiting room. He looked around at the sign outside the double doors. He searched for "cafeteria" and didn't find it. Narrowing his eyes, he walked down hallway that had the most arrows pointing down it.

He must have found…_something_…because he just walked into a large airy place where everything was seemed more confusing then ever. He looked around. There were different walkways, steps, ramps, and he spotted finally a map of the hospital next to desk.

Smiling, he walked over to the desk and looked at the map. _Cafeteria…Cafeteria…Cafeteria—Hey, what's this?_ Emmett said, stopped at some words. Curiosity got the best of him and headed in the direction that the map told him.

Meanwhile, while Emmett went wondering, the _now_ Trio just realized that Emmett disappeared.

"Oh well the H to the E to the parallel sign did he go?" Alice said, jumping up.

"Well knowing Emmett," Rosalie said, rolling her eyes, "he probably got hungry."

Alice snickered. "You know Emmy so well."

Rosalie smirked and got Jasper's attention.

"How the hell did he leave without us seeing him?" Jasper groaned as they headed toward the large lobby of the hospital.

"Oh lord, he could have been anywhere," Rosalie said as Alice stood on her toes to look around.

"Should we split up and look for him?" Jasper asked.

Just then a security officer walked back causing the Trio to look at each other.

"Sir!" Alice said, hurrying after the security officer.

"Yes?" he asked, turning around to look at her.

"Hi, yeah, we lost our friend and we were hoping that you guys can help find him," Alice said, smiling up at him.

"Sure, just give us a description of him," the security office said, taking out a small notebook and pen.

Meanwhile…Emmett had cross over into one of the buildings on the hospital grounds. He continue to look around, spotting numerous children many of them dressed in hospital gowns and being attached to an IV. Emmett froze when he saw what seemed like little play around to see a few children there.

"Where am I?" Emmett asked, touching the glass as he watched a little boy about the age of six play.

"You're in the Children's Hospital."

Emmett turned and looked to see an elderly nurse walk towards him.

"This happens to be the cancer ward," she said, standing beside him.

Emmett looked back at the children in the room.

"They're going to…die?" Emmett asked, watching one of the kids laugh.

"No…not all of them," she said shaking her head.

"But most of them," Emmett said looking at her.

She turned her head to look at him. "Life is based on hope and joys," she said, staring hard at him. "These children need all hope and the joys that we can give them. They deserved none of this." She waved her hand around.

She turned her head to look at the children.

"Most of these children have lived here their entire life. They don't know what is outside these hospital walls. They receive very little visitors outside of family," she said. "Just a single vistor, puts a smile on their face. Though we are generally careful who is allowed for alot of these kids have low immune system."

Emmett looked at the children and suddenly thought of something.

"Can you come with me?" Emmett asked the nurse, turning back towards her.

She looked at him with a half smile on her face. "May I ask to where, son?" she asked.

Emmett smiled and told her where he wanted to go.

Back with the Trio, they went with the security officer to watch the security cameras in hope to spot Emmett.

"Seriously, where did that big dumb ape go?" Rosalie muttered.

"Oh there he is!" Alice said, pointing at one of the top most corners.

There he was indeed, walking rather quickly backwards talking to what seemed to be a hospital employee.

"He's headed into the gift shop," the security officer muttered before grabbing his radio. "Missing person has been spotted headed towards gift shop. Officer please make sure he doesn't leave eyesight until party arrives."

"10-4," muttered a female voice over the radio. "I'm in route to the gift shop."

"That was Ginger," the officer said. "She'll make sure he doesn't leave the shop until you get there."

"Thanks so much," Alice said to him before turning to Jasper and Rosalie. "Well let's go!"

They hurried to the gift shop and meet the security officer outside the doors.

"He's in there still," she said, pointing over her shoulder. "I think he's buying out the entire store."

"Thanks," Alice said as Rosalie entered the store.

Emmett was trying to gather as many teddy bears as he could when Rosalie grabbed hold of his ear.

"Ow, ow, ow, Rosalie!" Emmett shouted as she yanked again.

"Where the hell did you go, you dumb ass?" she snapped, pinching his arm.

The elderly nurse chuckled. "I should have guess you wandered when I found you in the children hospital," she said.

"Always like a child," Alice said, nodding.

Rosalie let go of Emmett's ear and glared at him. "We freakin' had the security here at the hospital looking for you."

"That would explain why Ginger is outside," the nurse said, waving.

The security officer waved back.

"Alice, you have your credit card right?" Emmett asked.

"That's like asking if the sky is blue," Alice said, rolling her eyes.

Emmett smirked. "Well since I highly doubt that we're going to do any shopping—" Jasper did a silent mental 'YES!' "—I have some things that I want you to buy."

Alice raised one eyebrow as Emmett leaned towards her to whisper what he wanted her to buy.

"Why, Emmett, that's the sweetest idea ever," Alice said, jumping up and down, clapping.

"So you'll buy them?" Emmett asked.

Alice smiled as she opened her purse and whipped out her card. "What do I need to buy first?"

Twenty minutes later, the Quartet had bought out every since bear and toy out of the gift shop and had started to hand out to each of the kids as they went.

"Aw," Rosalie said, running a finger under her eyes. "Darn it, I'm not wearing my waterproof mascara."

Emmett wrapped her up in a hug as they watched all the kids animatedly play and hug their new teddy bears and toys. A little girl had toddled over to Rosalie and started to tug on her jeans. Rosalie smiled, and squatted down in front of her.

"Hey there," she whispered.

The little girl held out her teddy bear and wiggled it.

Rosalie laughed. "You're such a cutie," she said, taking the teddy bear from the girl and started to play with it with her.

"Excuse me," said a mother, tapping Jasper on the shoulder.

Alice, Emmett, and Jasper turned to look at her.

"I just want to thank you," she said, her eyes misting up.

"No problem," Alice said, smiling as she handed over a tissue.

"I haven't see my son smile since he was diagnosed with his tumor and today, oh lord, today he smiled when he got that teddy bear," she said before wrapping her arms around Emmett.

The Quartet stayed for at least 30 minutes before they decided that it was time to go. Alice turned back to look at the room one last time to see a little girl hug her bear and said, "Come back please!"

Alice smile and made more plans to come back to the hospital, with MORE toys this time.

* * *

**Thousands and thousands of children are hospitalized daily, many sick. If you want to make a children smile, there is a campaign doing around, collecting teddy bears to send to the LA hospital. I posted a link on my profile and ALSO on my blog. If you can't do this campaign, get a few of your friends from school and see what it will take to deliver toys to your own local hospital. Trust me. You will be touched deeply by the amount of joy that these children admit when they receive a single toy.**

**Anyways, here is the SECOND part of today's updating… ENJOY!!**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

20 questions…Alice style

Edward's POV

Surprisingly, Bella's friends didn't seem to really mind me driving Bella home. Though when I did bring up the fact that I wasn't quite _sure_ how I was going to get back home, Alice said right away, "My father will take you." End of subject.

Bella, who's was deep in sleep thanks to the hydrocodone **(AN: HA! Lovely stuff hydrocodone, I still feel the muddiness from the last time I took one of them. It takes forever to get out of your system)**, wasn't really a great conversationalist during the three hour drive to Forks, Washington. But that didn't mean that I drive in complete silence. About 30 minutes into the drive, my cell rang. It was Alice.

"Hi Alice," I said.

"Okay, I know that you're SERIOUSLY bored since Bella is sawing logs, so I thought we would play 20 questions," she said, all perky and happy.

"Oh…okay," I said. "Shall I start?"

"Nope," she said, popping the 'p'. "This is going to be 20 questions Mary Alice Brandon style."

I heard Jasper say something but not clear enough to make out any words. Alice whispered to him, "Because I said so silly.

"Anyways, my first question," Alice said, bring her attention back to me.

"Hold on Alice," I said, putting down my phone so that I could get my Bluetooth out from my pocket so I could drive with too hands. "Okay, ask away now."

"First question, what are your attentions to Bella?"

I could help it. I laughed. "Alice, isn't that something Bella's father suppose to ask?"

Bella stirred in her seat but didn't wake up as she muttered, "No, don't, Alice."

I bit back a snicker though I did smile.

"I'm taking his place right now," Alice said. "So answer the question."

"Seriously, Alice, I can't really answer that," I said. "Right now, she's just a friend. We're really too far to make it anything more."

Alice said nothing for a moment. "Maybe," she muttered. "Okay what are your feelings towards her then?"

"Hey wasn't it my turn to ask the questions?"

"You asked me if it was Bella's father's job to ask what your attentions where."

I laughed, hoping I didn't wake Bella (which I doubted I would thanks to the meds). Alice did have me there.

"And you also wasted another question with the question you just ask so now answer mine."

"Fine," I said with a laugh. "Right now, I think that Bella is a great girl, beautiful, and very intellectual."

"Hmm, big word "intellectual"," Alice said.

I laughed.

"Okay next question," Alice sung.

"Soda is flat," Bella muttered, nestling into the seat.

"What are you going into college for and what are you going to do after you graduate?"

"It's that two questions?" I said, raising a eyebrow.

"Nope," Alice said with a laugh.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You just wasted your next two questions."

I couldn't help it, I laughed. If I ever wanted to ask anything about Alice, I had to be quick witted to get a good question in.

"I plan to major in Biology in college," I said. "After that I'm going to go into medical school, to become a surgeon."

"Just like your uncle!" Alice said with a squeal.

I didn't ask her how she knew that Carlisle was not only an ER doctor (when needed like today) but also a surgeon. **(AN: I don't know if you can be both, but I'm going Grey's Anatomy style :D!)**.

"Okay, next question," Alice sung.

"What question are we on now?" I asked.

"Well I'm about to ask my 4th question and you just asked your fifth," Alice said, giggling.

I groaned. _Okay just answer the questions…don't ask questions until you answered hers…don't ask questions until you answered hers…_ I repeated over and over in my head.

"So…answer," Alice said.

"You didn't ask anything," I said with a laugh.

"Oh right, silly me. My 4th question is…hmm…boxers or briefs?"

I choked. "How the hell is that important?" I asked her. Crap, just wasted another question…I hope she didn't catch that.

"In case you get stuck in the rain, I can't leave you dripping wet. I would have to give you underwear."

"I won't ask how you have boxers and briefs," I muttered.

Alice laughed. "Good idea, because you're now on six," she said, "and I'm still on four."

Darn, she caught it. I told her what I wore.

"Okay, my 5th question," she said, "favorite soda?"

I bit my tongue at the question that bubbled up and answered her question.

She asked her 6th question (favorite animal which I answered "mountain lion") and her 7th question (favorite color which I answered "blue") before I could _FINALLY_ ask a REAL question.

"Okay Alice, my 7th question," I said, smirking. "What's it with the interrogations?"

Alice gasped, sounded pretend offended, "I am _not_ interrogating you. We're playing 20 questions. Am I right or am I right?"

I threw a hand in the air and went, "Yes! That was your 8th question!"

"IT WAS NOT!" Alice shouted.

"Yes it was," I said, laughing.

Bella shifted restlessly in her seat and muttered, "Butter please."

"Is Bella talking in her sleep?" Alice asked.

"Nine," I said, smiling, silently thanking god that Bella is talking in her sleep.

Alice gasped. "I'm shutting up now!"

Jasper laughed before going "ow, Alice! That hurts!" I shook with silent laughter.

"My 8th question, Alice," I said.

The questions continued (_well_ past 20 I might add) from personal to totally random questions about other people (like me asking questions about Bella which Alice answered if she felt it wouldn't embarrassed Bella or she won't mind being answered) until we arrived in Forks. I had just pulled up into the drive away of Alice's house, which was totally beautiful I might add, when Bella muttered something in her sleep that caused me to freeze and look at her sleeping frame.

* * *

LMAO! Yes I left it at a cliffhanger, which totally mean, but I have a "authorized to write cliffhangers" note :D He-he…So do you want to know what she said…oh I bet you guys have an idea.

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—  
—CHECK OUT MY BLOG DAILY!! I'm posting stuff like dialy now...  
—This _**WILL BE**_ looked over for _**"common mistakes"**_ later…by…someone….


	17. Chapter 17

Okay read (actually its in video so I should say watch) my blog to know about: the deadline for the covers, what happens in 2 months, and what the date 12-12-08 really means to me. Seriously the 12-12-08 is something to go "whoa!" about.

Here is Chapter 17…ENJOY!!

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

The words

Edward's POV

Her words were soft but still could be heard clearly in the silent car. I had just shut off the engine and started to unbuckle my seatbelt when she moaned and tossed a bit in her seat.

"Love you," she breathed before settling against the seat, her head sort of resting on my shoulder.

I froze, thinking that she had muttered something else but then she said, "Edward," before turning her head towards me, inhaling before sighing softly.

I felt my heart picking up in my chest. I went to touch her cheek but stopped. Biting my lip, I decided to move her away from me, so that I could get out of the car.

"Wow, those pills do knock you flat," Emmett commented, opening Bella's door to help her out.

"Yeah," I said, rubbing my neck, her words repeating in my mind.

Bella muttered, "Pass the potato salad," and cuddled closer to Emmett.

Alice laughed. "I wonder what she's dreaming about," she said.

"Whatever she is dreaming, she's making me hungry," Emmett said.

"Doesn't she…does she often talk in her sleep?" I asked.

"Oh daily," Alice said, nodding, "Especially when she dreams, she'll say whatever is being said in the dream."

"Alice, remember a few years ago?" Emmett said with a smirk.

"Oh lord!" Alice said, groaning. Jasper and Rosalie threw her puzzled looks. "You don't want to know."

Bella muttered something about Alice eating more off something that it would make her taller. Everyone but Alice laughed who just glared at the sleeping girl.

"Let's take her up stairs," she muttered and led the way.

I followed behind everyone, lagging a bit as I thought of those few words and wondered what the heck she was dreaming.

* * *

_**In Bella's Dream  
**_Bella's POV

I looked around. I wasn't sure where I was but it doesn't look like I was in Forks, Washington anymore. I was standing in a middle of what seemed like a park. I could hear children playing in the distance along with the lap of water that suggested some sort of lake or pond. Heading in the direction of the sound of water, I found a group of people sitting on a large blanket and a basket. It reminded me of an old fashion movie when people actually picnicked together, as friends, for fun, not something romantic date.

"Bella!" shouted one of the picnickers that, as I got closer that I realize was actually Alice.

And really all the picnickers were my friends.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked.

"Sit Bella," Alice said, patting down beside her…right next to Edward.

"Huh?" I said, confused. What we're we doing at a picnic?

"Don't make me drag you here?" Alice said, smirking.

"No, don't, Alice," I said, walking towards her.

Everyone laughed as I sat down. Emmett offered me a bottle of soda which I took from him. I took one sip and made a face.

"The soda is flat," I said, looking at Emmett.

"Sorry," he said, smiling.

I rolled my eyes.

"What did we pack?" Emmett asked, trying to get into the picnic basket.

Rosalie smacked his hand.

"Hold on grubby hands," she said.

"Ouchie," Emmett said, nursing his hand.

Everyone laughed. Alice prattled about what she had packed. Different sandwiches, different salads like fruit, potatoe, and normal, and the best part dessert which Emmett tried to grab before eating fruit but Rosalie smacked him.

Alice handed me a ham and cheese sandwich which I returned when I realized she used mustard.

"Butter please," I said, handing it back to her.

"I thought I handed you a butter one," she said, frowning.

"Nope," I said shaking my head, rubbing my shoulders.

"You okay?" Jasper asked me.

"Yeah, just a kink in my neck," I said, flinching at the pain.

Edward pressed his hands into my neck and started to massage my shoulders. I moaned at the glorious feeling of his hands, my eyes closed.

"Oh lord," I muttered, swearing my eyes were rolling into the back of my head. "I shall forever love you Edward if continue do that."

Edward chuckled and continued what he was doing.

"Alice, lovely potatoes salad," Jasper said.

"Oh! Pass the potato salad," I said. Alice makes really good potato salad.

The picnic continue with more food, laughter, and even the guys trying to get us girls to jump into the water.

"No thanks, I like dry land," I said, staying exactly where I was while Alice and Rosalie went into the water.

I had been watching them that I didn't see that someone had sat down beside me until they said, "Hello, Bella."

I turned and saw a older gentleman sitting on the blanket beside me.

"Hi," I said.

He turned his eyes away from the others in the water to look at me. I froze as I stared at the eyes of the man that reminded me so much of Edward. He smile and said, as if he knew my thoughts, "Yes, I am his father."

"Whoa," I breathed, looking at the grass for a moment to gather my thoughts. I looked back at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just wanted to have a chat with you," he said.

I blinked at him. "Huh?"

He chuckled and ruffled my hair a bit. "He's going to be needing you," Mr. Masen said softly.

"Edward?" I said, looking at the water towards where Edward was playing a game of splash that Emmett probably had started.

"Hmm, yes," Mr. Masen said.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, looking back towards him to find that he had gone.

But he must have been somewhere for I heard his voice clearly whisper, "You're going to be his rock for now on. You'll be all he has left. Protect his heart."

"Wait!" I said, standing up.

Suddenly the dream turned into a nightmare in a flash. I looked around. I was in some hospital. I could smell the cleanliness of the place and yet the stench of death. It was eerily quiet. I thought I heard sobs somewhere and decided to follow the second. Suddenly there was a flat line and a loud "no! Momma!"

My blood went cold as I stood outside a room. There Edward was, on his knees, grasping his a woman's as he cried. I felt tears form as I watched Edward tore himself away from his mother and start down towards the hall.

Mr. Masen's voice sounded in my head again, saying, "Be his rock…all he has left."

I was suddenly was standing in a cemetery, the clouds over head were not looking promising. I looked around and saw a man facing away from me, staring at the graves that were freshly dunged.

"Excuse me, sir?" I asked, walking towards me.

The gentleman did nothing but stand there. I tired to look at his face but his hood of his jacket was shadowing his face. I tried to grab his attention when I decided to look down at the headstone. My blood left my face as I stared at the headstone.

"No," I whispered.

The guy beside me turned to look at me finally. "Some rock," he muttered.

And suddenly everything went black.

* * *

Bella's POV

I gasped, my eyes suddenly opening. My brain felt all muddy as I tried to figure out what happened, where I was, and what the dream was all about that I had. I turned my head and spotted right away the clock. It was late afternoon and it looks like I was in one of the Brandon guest rooms.

"I'm just going to check up on her," said a voice outside in the hallway.

"She should still be asleep, Edward," said Alice.

"Just checking, seriously, Alice," Edward muttered, before opening the door.

"Hi," I muttered, my voice all hoarse from sleep.

"She's awake," Edward said, looking at Alice.

Alice and Edward walked towards me.

"How are you feeling?" Alice asked.

"Tired," I muttered.

"Hyrdocodone does that," Edward said, nodding.

"And I'm hungry now for potato salad," I muttered.

Alice laughed. "I bet she was dreaming about food when we heard her."

I flinched. "I talked in my sleep?"

"Yes," Edward said. Something about how he said it, made me think that I had said something that I probably shouldn't have.

"Food Alice?" I asked, wanting a moment to be alone with Edward.

Alice chuckled. "I'll be right back," she said, skipping out of the room.

"What did I say?" I asked Edward, wanting to know what I said.

"Not a lot," he said, not looking at me.

I let the matter drop and asked instead, "Are you okay?"

Edward looked back at me. "Sure, why do you ask?"

I bit my lip and thought for a moment.

"Bella?"

"Edward," I whispered, looking back up at him. "Please, promise me that you won't ever do anything stupid."

"Huh?" he said, confused.

"Promise," I whispered.

"Okay, okay…I promise," he said.

"I'm holding you to that promise," I said, nodding.

Before Edward could say anything, Alice entered the room with her famous potato salad. And we never spoke about what he made a promise for.

* * *

Okay it was a bit short but I think it was good and I'm going to end it here. The chapter was over 1500 words so that's a good length.

Anyways a few things that I WANT to announce that I didn't announce in my blog/pre-chapter. I decided to do another Q&A where you guys ask anything about me and my writing and I'll answer them. Anything goes (except what comes next which I won't spill), personal to FF, AS LONG as you ask me in either PM, on my webpage guestbook or on the comments for the blog entry for Tuesday, April 29, 2008. Either of those ways, no REVIEW questions! I won't answer them.

And hmm…I know there is SOMETHING else that I need to say…OH RIGHT!! REVIEW!! :D lmao

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—  
—This _**WILL BE**_ looked over for _**"common mistakes"**_ later…by…someone….


	18. Chapter 18

So yeah…LOTS happened today. Check out my blog, and before you all say it all at once, YES I HAVE SEEN THE Twi-Teaser Trailer. I posted the video on my blog for those who HAVEN'T seen it. So go to my blog. Enough said.

Anyways, I'm listening to "We Ride (I see the Future)" by Mary J. Blige **(LMAO at the 'I see the Future' part…that seems so…Alice –wink–)**, "Goggle Me" by Teyana Taylor, and a few other songs…for this first half that I wrote XD. Second half was…um…well…why don't YOU read it. And uh…_**YOU MIGHT NEED TISSUES!!**_ Anyways Here is chapter 18…Enjoy!

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

The Crutches

Edward's POV

I ended up spending the night over at Alice's house. I can say that Alice has one of the most…_bubbly_ personalities ever. She practically was skipping everywhere she went, chatting animatedly about everything. Emmett was similar…well…sort of. He was like a little kid, kind of immature at times but most of the time was rather funny. Rosalie came off a bit of an ice queen but she had a warm center at times. She often kept Emmett in check, like by pulling his ear (I told you he acted like a kid) or pinching his arm. Jasper was the quiet one of the group, only talking when needed to. I found him often sitting in a corner, before Alice dragged him out towards the others.

Bella, I found, was the levelheaded one. She often brought Alice back to reality. Except for one time…when Alice suggested a "triple" date.

"Uh, Alice, you mean double," she stated, plan and clear that there was only two couples—if you can say two, I wasn't sure if Jasper and Alice were dating yet.

"What?" Alice said, turning to look at Bella. "No I mean triple. Emmett and Rosalie, me and Jasper—" Jasper shifted his weight slightly as though he wasn't slightly uncomfortable "—and you and Edward."

I chocked on air then. Well…Alice was definitely…bold. Bella's face went red from a blush…which I found rather cute (and then some).

"Alice," Bella half-whined, half-reprimanded.

Alice just smiled and patted Bella's check like she was some little child.

"Of course it will have to be after you and Edward had a date…and that wouldn't happen until you're foot is better."

"Alice!"

Alice just smiled and quickly changed the subject to something else. The topic of "triple" dating never came up. But the fact of "dating" Bella did stay on my mind. I stole a glimpse at Bella, who was still blushing, while she went to rinse her dish out. I never really had a girlfriend before. Sure, I dated but none of the girls just…clicked enough with me to actually date them past a date or two.

I stayed in one of the guest bedrooms in the Brandon house. Mr. Brandon was a rather interesting character, I found myself having debates with him. I can definitely say he's a good lawyer, well worth his charge. Mrs. Brandon was a mild version of Alice, I meant hyper not looks.

The ride back to Seattle was semi-entertaining for Mr. Brandon and I continued our debate from the night before. But 15 minutes out of Port Angeles, Mr. Brandon received a call from work and I got a call from Bella.

"Hey," I said, after the second ring.

"Just wondering if you are completely bored," she said.

"Nah, Mr. Brandon has been a tough nut to crack," I said. Mr. Brandon must have heard me from the backseat—he had papers in the front passenger seat—because he smiled.

"Sounds like Mr. Brandon," Bella said, her tone making her sound like she was smiling. "Only one would can crack him is Alice and that's only because she's as nutty as him."

I laughed and slouched into my seat to get comfortable.

"I wonder if that is where she got her amazing persuasion techniques."

Bella went "Mm-hmm."

"So what are you doing?" I asked her.

"Homework," she stated. "I can't have Alice put it off anymore."

I smiled. "Especially since I'm not there to email you back."

Bella laughed. "Darn," she said.

Mr. Brandon said "hold on" to the person he was on the phone with and said towards me, "Hey, Mister Flirty back there, speak a bit softer please. I'm on the phone with a client."

I blushed. Was I flirting?!

"So, did you have a great time this weekend?" Bella asked.

"Uh, yeah," I said, thinking about what Mr. Brandon said.

"Good, glad you had a great time," she said.

"Why wouldn't I have had a great time?" I asked.

_Oh good Lord…I **was **flirting!_

"Oh I don't know," she said. I could almost see her smirking while rolling her eyes. "Like the fact that Alice and her craziness and whatnot."

_And good Lord, she was flirting back!_

"Yeah, well, it wouldn't be Alice without her craziness right?" I asked.

Bella laughed. "No not really."

We managed to talk the rest of the ride there, flirting most of the time, the rest of the time talking about some personal stuff like our favorites and dislikes. We talked until about ten minutes away from my house when my phone started to beep, signaling that my battery was about to die.

"Hey, I have to let you go, my phone is dying and I need to go some CPR on it," I said.

Bella laughed. "Lucky phone," she said.

Wait…was she _implying_ something there?

"I guess I'll talk to you later then?"

"Sure," I said. "You never told me what you was your weirdest food combination is."

She laughed. "It's a peanut butter and cheese sandwich, and I'll talk to you later."

"Really?" I said. I had to try that now. **(AN: LMAO yes, I love PB & Cheese Sandwiches, and YES I am eating one right NOW. You got a problem with that?!)**

"Yes really and bye!"

"Bye," I said, hanging up.

"Wow…long talk there, buddy," Mr. Brandon said, raising a eyebrow at me which I saw thanks to the rearview mirror.

"You were on the phone for a long time, too, counselor," I said, raising a eyebrow.

"Touché," he said.

I gave Mr. Brandon the last of the directions towards my house. When we arrived, Carlisle and Esme were locking up the front door and headed towards Carlisle's car out front.

"Well I'll be, it's Dr. Cullen," Mr. Brandon muttered, leaning forward.

"You know him?" I asked.

"He was one of the witnesses I had to question nearly a year ago. A good fellow, I like him."

He pulled up right behind Carlisle and we both got out of the car.

"Edward," Esme cried, hurrying towards me.

_Whoa_, I thought, catching Esme as she wrapped her arms around me.

"What's wrong, Esme?" I asked, hugging her as she cried into my shoulder.

I looked at Carlisle, who looked somber.

Mr. Brandon must have understood that this was a private matter for he said, "I'll just be going. See you later, Edward."

"What's going on?" I asked, my heart starting to pound in my chest.

"It's your mother, Edward," Carlisle said.

My ears were ringing. I wasn't sure if I heard him right or not.

"What?" I asked as Esme hugged me closer.

"Your mother…she's…not going to make it."

My body went cold at the words. "No," I said. "No, she was doing fine—"

"She had a heart infection, Edward, which caused her heart to weaken rather quickly," Carlisle said.

My body refused to process the words, my body felt unbelievably cold and lifeless. No…she couldn't have passed away.

"We're going to the hospital now," Carlisle said. "There's about to take her off her ventilator."

"There's nothing they can do?" I asked.

Carlisle looked away, a clear 'no.' **(AN: okay, switching music from my R&B to some rather sad classical music –sniffles– GET THE TISSUES!)**

It was the most…painful…moment in my life ever, to say good bye to my mother…it tied with my father's death. My mother's death…it was no different than my father's. The organ donor nurse, the procedures, the slow decline…I felt déjà vu for some odd reason.

The heart monitor went flat line and I started to cry. Esme was being held by Carlisle, who rocked her. I stood and rushed out of the hospital, Carlisle calling after me. I didn't turn back. I couldn't be there anymore. I managed to grab a cab and headed back to Carlisle home.

I paid the cab driver and stormed into the house, stormed up stairs and refused to never leave that room again. I dropped onto my bed and let the tears flow.

I refused to leave my room that entire week. Esme had told the school that I wasn't feeling well, Carlisle writing a note to them giving me a medical reason to be out. All week, I literally stayed in my room, refusing to come out. I locked the bedroom door and I made sure the window was sealed so that Samuel couldn't come in. I didn't check my email, didn't listen to music, and I didn't answer my phone when it rain. I only ate whatever Esme brought, but never finished it.

Finally, it was Friday afternoon when Esme knocked on the door.

"Edward?"

I didn't answer her.

"I have something for you," she whispered. "Can you come get the door?"

I sighed and rolled off my bed. I undid the lock and opened the door to find Bella standing on crutches with Esme behind her.

"I thought this might cheer you up," Esme whispered before turning away to head down stairs.

I stood there, looking at Bella. Finally, my mind wrapped around the fact that she was there to say, "What are you doing here?"

She smiles slightly. "You haven't been answering my emails nor phone calls, Edward Anthony Masen. I started to think you had died."

I flinched and allowed her to enter my room. "I sorta…did," I whispered.

"Hmm…yeah that was what Esme said," Bella said, hobbling over to the bed, where she flopped down on the unmade bed. "So," she stated, looking around before resting her eyes on me, "want to talk about it?"

I shrugged. "Not really," I said, walking to my window.

I could see Samuel playing with a few of the neighborhood kids next door.

"You need to talk about it Edward," Bella whispered.

"No I don't," I stated, anger bubbling up.

"Yes you do, Edward," she stated.

"I don't need to talk about anything," I said. The anger was there, starting to boil at her pushing the subject.

"Edward—"

"I DON'T NEED TO TALK ABOUT IT DAMN IT!" I shouted at her as I spun to face her.

She was slightly paler than normal but she still sat there, unnerved by my shouting.

"I think you do," she stated.

"You don't know nothing about me," I snapped.

"Yes, I do," she said, nodding. "I know that you are in pain right now. I know that you just lost your father _and_ your mother. I know that you need someone to listen to you Edward."

I balled my hands into fists as I looked away from her. She reached out—beyond I thought she would have been able to stretch—and took one my fists, pulling me towards the bed.

"Sit," she snapped, pulling me down on it.

"I'm not going to talk," I said.

"Fine, I'll talk," she stated.

I looked at the wall, not facing her.

"That Saturday, remember when I asked you not to do something stupid?"

I remembered…she asked me not to do something stupid. She must have known that I knew what Saturday because she continued.

"I asked you that because I had some silly dream that you were going to kill yourself," she whispered.

I finally looked at her. Her eyes were tearing up. I felt my anger disappear at the hurt in her eyes.

"I saw your headstone Edward," she whispered, touching my face. "I can't let that happen…you know why?"

"Why?" I asked, my voice hoarsed, my throat starting to close up as the tears started to come.

"Because I wanted to get you know you, maybe to date you," she said, one corner of her mouth lifting up for a second. "I want to be someone that you can always count on."

My bottom lip was starting to quiver.

"I know that loosing your parents is hard," she whispered, brushing her fingers along my cheeks, catching the tears. "And it's okay to cry you know. It's okay to be angry, you have every right. But you don't have to the right to do lock yourself up here and waste away Edward."

I took in a shaky breath.

"I can't do this," I whispered, my voice still hoarse and my throat still closed up.

"You can," she whispered, forcing me to look up. "You have Esme, and Carlisle…and even Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. They are worried about you too. Along with maybe a few friends from school, Esme told me that you had a few of them call you."

"What about you?" I asked.

She smiled slightly. "I will always be hear for you, Edward…as long as you need me."

I looked down, the tears spilling over as I broke down in sobs. Bella pulled me towards her, letting me rest my head on her shoulder to cry. I wasn't sure how long I cried, how long she rocked me, how long she _comforted me_ but it felt a long time. Finally, when the tears stopped, I looked up at her.

"Thank you," I whispered.

She nodded.

"I'm…going to counseling," I whispered, looking down on the bed.

"Nothing wrong with that," she stated.

"No, nothing wrong with it," I said, nodding.

"I just want to see you smile, Edward," she whispered.

I looked up at her to see her looking at me. "'K," I said, nodding. "Okay."

And she smiled…and for the first time, I felt hope.

* * *

OH GOD! I'm literally in tears!! Had to pause in writing to blow my nose and dry my eyes. Okay time for pudding (I'm hungry and I need chocolate after writing that). REVIEW, REVIEW!!

And check out my blog!

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—  
—I HAVE A POLL UP!! GO VOTE!!  
—This _**WILL BE**_ looked over for _**"common mistakes"**_ later…by…someone….


	19. Chapter 19

First off, I just got back from the specialist for my FINAL follow up for my surgery. I'm doing alright! LOL not that I had a doubt that I was going fine. I have been sleeping on my tummy now for the past few weeks and no pain meds. But it's good to hear that I'm alright. Second off, NO I haven't gotten my copy of _The Host_ yet. It shall arrive...maybe...tomorrow. At least I'm hoping so PLEASE DON'T TELL ME ANYTHING ABOUT IT if you have read it! I would like it to be a surprise.

And also, I feel really bad about making majority of you cry. EMMETT HUGGLES for everyone that cried! Many asked how I write with so much emotion…hmm…the answer to that is rather simple. I pretend it was me, what would my feelings and emotions are. Being personal, makes things to write down SO MUCH easier. I write things from the heart and I write things that I know about.

NOW ONTO CHAPTER NINETEEN!! ENJOY!! :D

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

Counseling, Moving and Running

Edward's POV

I went to Dr. Goldfart—I feel sorry for his name—Tuesday and Thursdays for counseling. I didn't really like going to him…but I made a promise to Bella before she went home with Alice, who drove her here since she can't really drive yet, that I would go to counseling. And Bella would call me as soon as I was out of my session with Dr. Goldfart to see if I went and then to talk about it.

I found myself being more open with her lot lately since that day. I would call her as soon as I was in my car, on my way home from school. We would talk about whatever happened that day, either it being how Emmett went on a sugar rush after eating nearly half a dozen bags of candy to how I was once again mistaken for a doctor at the hospital. Talking to Bella seemed easy, natural. I wasn't sure why that was, but it was.

And Dr. Goldfart actually wanted to address my relationship with my friends, and the first person that popped into my mind was Bella.

"Who is this Bella?" Dr. Goldfart asked, looking at me.

Here is the thing about Dr. Goldfart, he hates the counseling cliché that the patient was to lay down on the couch. So instead of me laying on the couch…he was laying on his stomach, writing down stuff on a legal pad while I sat in his huge leather desk chair.

"She's this girl that spontaneous emailed me about a month or so ago," I stated, smiling as I recalled the first email she sent me. That email was in my saved folder.

"You don't know her face to face?" he asked.

"No," I stated, shaking my head. "We've meet. She was the one who promised me to come to counseling."

"You know Edward that you should come to counseling because you want to…not because of promise."

"I know," I said shrugging.

"And you also know that it isn't safe to meet people from the internet."

I rolled my eyes. I already knew that but it was a little to late for that considering I already have talked and meet Bella.

"Do you do this often? Meet strangers off the internet?"

"What? No," I snapped.

"Was this a rebellious act or something to attract attention?"

"Look Doc," I said, sitting forward. "It wasn't because I was rebellious or looking for attention, okay? She was the one who contacted me first. We meet up the day before my—" my throat closed up. The loss of her was still fresh "—before she died. And before you ask, no Bella isn't stupid, doesn't look for attention, isn't depressed. She's actually…" I cut myself off, hoping that Dr. Goldfart didn't catch on.

But of course, he did.

"She's what Edward?" he asked, writing something down on his pad while still looking at me.

I looked away from him, thinking.

"She's a great friend, that's all, Doc," I stated.

"Hmm, so you say."

I looked back at him. "What?"

He looked back up at me. "I think that you feelings for the girl."

"It's hard not to," I pointed out. "She's a great girl."

"And that you care for her," Dr. Goldfart stated.

"Of course I care for her, she's a friend. I care for my friends."

"I think that she's more than just a friend, Edward."

I looked away from Dr. Goldfart.

"Your uncle told me that you spend hours talking to her," Dr. Goldfart stated, flipping a page. "He has even heard you guys talk about some rather personal things that you have never talked about with even him."

I bit my lip.

"Is that true Edward?"

I said nothing.

"So it seems I am right, that you do have feelings for the girl."

I swallowed. "I never thought her anything but a friend."

"But you seem to like her more than such."

I tried to confuse on something, to grab my attention onto something else outside of the topic. Dr. Goldfart must have sensed that I wasn't going to talk more for he said, "Your uncle also says your good friends with people named Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper…often talk about them long side Bella."

"They are good friends hers," I stated.

"I see," Dr. Goldfart said. "Any _other_ friends, Edward?"

I tried to think of a few, most of them were classmates but I didn't really like to say they were friends, just mere associates I guess.

"So it seems your closes friends right now are ones that you meet over the internet, ones that live hours away."

Wow, what a genius, I thought.

"Back to this Bella person—"

"Look Doc," I said, looking at him finally. "I don't want to talk about her right now."

"And why not, Edward?"

"Because I don't."

"It's seems like you're avoiding a matter that needs to be talked about."

I looked away.

"I still stick to my assumptions that you have feelings for her."

I bit my lip as the words sunk in. I did care deeply about her, always making sure that she was alright, almost to the point that I nearly drove to Forks one day when I heard that Bella fell off her crutches while walking in the rain one afternoon just to see if she was alright.

"By being true to yourself Edward, you first have to admit things that you're afraid or don't want to admit."

Dr. Goldfart was often saying that I needed to be true to myself.

"Maybe…I have a feeling towards her," I said, not looking at her.

"Do you think she has the same feeling?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I like to think so."

"Well," Dr. Goldfart said, "that was a productive session."

I looked at him as he rolled over onto his back and sat up.

"Your uncle came to me the other day, asking me if I knew any other counselors in Chicago and I—"

"Wait, Chicago?" I asked, raising a hand to stop him. "What about _Chicago_?"

Dr. Goldfart blinked. "Why…aren't you moving?"

"Moving?" I said, standing up.

"Yes, your uncle said that you were moving to Chicago in a few weeks," he stated.

My blood left my head, making me feel lightheaded. Carlisle hadn't said anything about moving, and I told the physiologist that.

"Oh…well, I must have heard him wrong," Dr. Goldfart said, flipping through his legal pad papers. "He must have been asking a reference to give to another patient then, who was moving to Chicago."

"Yeah," I said, but I knew that Dr. Goldfart was lying then. "I'll see you later, Doc."

"Wait Edward!"

I stormed out of the office and towards my car, way ahead of the balding physiologist. I had managed to pull out of the parking slot and out onto the freeway, headed towards home, before he was out of the building.

I found Carlisle was in his office when I got home. I slammed the door to his office shut, causing Carlisle to jump out of his seat.

"Edward," Carlisle said, standing. "You're home early. How was the session with—"

"Are we moving?" I asked, trying not to beat around the bush.

"I, uh, it's a possibility yes."

My ears were ringing. "What?" I breathed.

"There has been position that is opening in Chicago and they had offered it to me."

I turned away from Carlisle, not believe what he was saying.

"I _haven't_ excepted it yet," Carlisle said. "I wanted to ask you first."

"But you were asking Dr. Goldfart for counselors in _Chicago_," I stated through clinched teeth.

Carlisle said nothing. I knew right then, Carlisle was really thinking of taking the job. I turned back around and stormed out of his office.

"Edward! Edward, please, slow down and just listen to me."

_No_…I couldn't listen to him. I stormed back out to my car, Carlisle much quicker than the balding physiologist.

"Edward, please listen."

"No," I said, turning around to face him, my door opened. "I don't have to listen to anything you have to say."

I got into my car then, slamming the door. Without a glance at him, I pulled quickly out of the driveway and headed towards the _one_ place I knew I could go.

* * *

Bella's POV

"God, I can't believe my phone died," I stated.

"I know," Alice whined. "And I can't believe I forgot mine at home."

"I still don't see why we had to go to Port Angeles anyways," Emmett whined.

"Oh hush it," Alice snapped. "You know that the dance this weekend."

"And I can't believe that you LEFT dress shopping till the last minute," I said to Alice, smirking.

"Hey, I had to see whatever one else was wearing before deciding on what _I_ was going to wear. We can't have me wearing the same thing as everyone else."

"Alice…you picked up a custom designer dress," I stated. "No one should be able to wear what you are wearing."

"True," Alice said, smiling.

"I swear, I'm being tortured," Emmett said, whining still

"Oh snap the trap," Alice said, smirking. "It isn't torture if Rosalie is going to be there."

That shut Emmett right up.

I laughed. It was well after eight, almost nine. Alice had invited me and Emmett over for a sleepover, especially since we went to Port Angeles…two days before the dance.

"Ah, home," Alice said when we spotted her house.

"Hey who is that out front?" Emmett asked, pointing out the front window.

Sure enough there was a silver Volvo…one that I've seen before…weeks ago.

"No…it can't be," I whispered as Alice drove up to her house.

We came to a stop on the street since the driver was blocking us. Sure enough, a copper hair guy was standing there in a sprinkling rain.

"What the heck is he doing here?" I asked, undoing my seatbelt.

"I didn't invite him, I swear," Alice said, undoing her seatbelt as well.

We hurried out of the car, me managing _not_ to fall.

"Edward, what the hell are you doing here?" I asked, stopping in front of him.

"He is totally soaking," Alice stated.

"Can I stay here?" he whispered, his voice hoarse as if he had been crying.

I looked at Alice.

"Sure, you can," she said, nodding.

We ushered Edward inside. Mr. and Mrs. Brandon spotted Edward dripping wet and hurried over.

"Good lord, he looked positively chilled. Let's get you up stairs for a warm shower. Alice, find him some clothes please," Mrs. Brandon said, showing Edward upstairs to the guest bathroom.

"I knew that underwear question was a good question to ask," Alice muttered, hurrying towards her sister's room where the Brandons kept a spar change of clothes for her sister's husband.

"What do you think happened?" Emmett whispered.

I remembered the look in Edward's eyes.

"I'm not sure," I whispered back. "I'm going to find out."

It was a good half-hour before Edward came out of the bathroom, dressed in the clothes that Alice provided.

"Thanks," Edward muttered.

"Don't worry, dear," Mrs. Brandon said. "I'll go make some soup and give you some cold medicine. We don't want you getting a cold."

Mr. Brandon muttered that he would go join his wife.

"Come on Emmett," Alice muttered, knowing very well that I wanted to talk to Edward alone.

"What?" Emmett asked. I sighed. He must have short term memory loss or something.

Alice took a page from Rosalie's book and yanked on Emmett's ear. Emmett said "Ow, ow" over and over again as they both headed towards the living room. I turned and stared up at Edward. His eyes were sober, not quite as sad as they were weeks ago.

"What happened, Edward?" I whispered.

Edward took in a shaky breath and stated, "Carlisle was offered a job in Chicago…he was hoping to move us there."

I felt my breath catch.

"So I decided to run away," he whispered.

_No…Edward…_

"I was hoping that I could stay here."

I inhaled. "I don't know for how long," I whispered. "Mr. Brandon, being a lawyer, will probably have you returned to Carlisle. And Carlisle knows Charlie somewhat...he can always find me."

"I'm 18…I can do as I please," he whispered back harshly.

"Edward," I whispered, feeling his pain.

"I can't leave," he muttered, bring his hand to my cheek. "I can't leave you."

And then he leaned forward and kissed me.

* * *

HA! Yes, I left it as a cliffhanger…AGAIN! lol. I do have permission to write such cliffhangers…I should post the little diploma saying I can XD lmao.

So…the other update…I got a…review that…wasn't exactly all praise. –Shrug– That's right, I'm to the point that I don't care. –nods– Which by the way, I'm going address the review in here…–clears throat– Thank you for the _"lovely"_ constructive criticism…but uh…I don't care. If I want a millions ANs in my chapter, I'll write ANs within the chapter. I bold them so that people know they are there, and can skip them. True majority of my readers don't care less that I switched music, but there are a few that would like a subtle hint that the story is about to change. Music is also mood of any situation, and can hint things about to happen. And as for a beta, –chuckles– **do you NOT think I already know that?!** Jeez, idiots. I _already_ know I need one, I _already_ looked for one (and then some), I have had offers…and I really could care _**less**_ if the freakin' chapter is edited or NOT. The ONLY time I CARE about grammar is if it's for something major like, oh I don't know…LIKE A MAJOR PAPER THAT'S WORTH 50 PERCENT OF MY GRADE. And btw…you talk about my grammar…you spelt **criticism** _wrong_!! Kettle calling the pot black, anyone? –Looks around– Anyways, so yeah, I could care less what the person said.

Anyways, I'm off to go study for a class, history actually, so I'll…catch you guys later! By the way, the fast you review, the fast I write and post chapter 20! -hint, hint- -wink, wink-

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—YES I have seen the new Twilight Poster before any of you mention it. IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT TWILIGHT POSTER I'M TALKING ABOUT SEE **MY BLOG**!!


	20. Chapter 20

…**I am sorry about not updating **_**right**_** away, there is, however, a good reason behind that. Some of you may know this already…On May 6, 2008, around 7:30 pm Central USA Time, the Main Building at Our Lady of the Lake University was on fire. I and everyone else here on campus are **_**FINE**_**, no one was hurt due to the fire. We are shaken and can't believe that one of the most HISTORIC buildings in all of San Antonio (Main was the first building on campus built in 1895 which makes it the first university established here in San Antonio) but we are glad that no one was hurt. However, the Main Building held everything that the campus needs and then some like historical documents, archives (which THANKFULLY were backed up elsewhere) and the help desk (which houses like phone lines and internet) so **_**nothing**_** is working and still isn't (I'm using a temporary internet location on campus that I can use for 10 minutes). ****To read more about the fire, please, PLEASE go to my blog. If you wish to leave comments and prayers, DO NOT leave them here but leave them in my blog. Thank you****…Here is the chapter that I had written and was ready to post on May 6****th****…**

**O! M! E!** AH! YOU GUYS ARE…AH!! LMAO! In one hour—ONE STINKING HOUR!—I got nearly 40 reviews! -Nollie get's a KO!- WHOA! LMAO Like I said, you guys are nutty nuts! So the romantic in me, decided some fluff. Fluff is good right? Fluff is the stuff that you sleep on, all comfy and cozy stuff, THE STUFF that comes ALONG with the drama XD. This story NEEDS FLUFF! So I'm going to fluff away…-blushes- and FYI…I have never been kissed before so…uh I'm going of what romance novels tell me XD! Anyways, here is chapter 20! ENJOY!!

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

Chapter Twenty

Kisses

Edward's POV

I wasn't entirely sure as to _why_ I kissed her…but I did.

The entire three hour drive to Forks, I keep thinking about Bella. Goldfart had been right, I cared about her more than I let on. When I arrived in Forks, I found right away the police station.

"_Yeah, Charlie…my _dad_ is a chief of police,"_ Bella once said to me over the phone.

When I first saw him, I couldn't actually see any resemblance between the man and her but I realized that they both had that levelheadedness that I saw in Bella before.

Charlie helped me find the Brandon house, asking me if I was a friend or family. I told him the truth…that I was a friend, which I was.

Following the directions he said, I drove the richer part of Forks. Parking my car in the driveway, I could see that Mr. and Mrs. Brandon were home. It surprised me, Mr. Brandon being home I mean, because normally Mr. Brandon was in Seattle due to work. I got out and waited in the rain.

When I saw Bella, my heart picked up. Her brown eyes went wide when she recognized me and her hand was so warm when she lead me up stairs. I didn't want to leave her, but I was dragged up stairs by Mrs. Brandon to shower and dry off so that I didn't catch a cold.

I stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in the clothes provided to see that Bella was the only one out in the hallway.

"What happened, Edward?" she whispered. Her eyes were soft and full with worry.

"Carlisle was offered a job in Chicago…he was hoping to move us there," I whispered on a shaky breath.

Bella's breath hitched as I continued, "So I decided to run away."

Bella stated something about Alice's father and her father, but I wasn't paying attention to what she was saying but to her lip as they moved. I wanted to take them in my own so desperately.

"I'm 18…I can do as I please," I whispered back, fighting back the need.

"Edward," she whispered sadly. Hey eyes softened as she looked at me.

That was my undoing. "I can't leave," I muttered as I brought my hand to her cheek. It was soft…and warm. "I can't leave you."

And then…I kissed her. Her lips were warm, soft yet firm as I drew her in. I could smell the strawberries from her shampoo. I could smell, feel everything that made her who she was.

Bella gasped at the contact, was motionless for just a second but then unfroze and returned the kiss. My hand slowly trailed down her cheek to cup her jaw to angle her to I could deepen the kiss.

She was all I had left, the one thing I valued more than everything else. I couldn't leave her.

* * *

Bella's POV

I gasped at the first contact of Edward's lips. I was in complete and utter shock as I felt his lips on mine that I couldn't move, hell I couldn't kiss him _back_ until my mind _finally _realized that I was being kissed. When I finally returned his kiss not but a second later but it felt like years. I wasn't sure how long we had been kissing but it felt like years, decades, maybe even a life time.

Slowly Edward pulled away, drawing out the kiss as long as he could. When the kiss ended, we were both panting. I realized my eyes were closed and slowly opened them. I staring into the deep green eyes of his and saw the raw emotion there.

Not getting enough of him, I grasped his shirt and pulled him back for another kiss. I could smell his clean scent and it made me just want to getting more of him. His arm wrapped around my waist, holding me to him.

We were only kissing for many a minute before my brain (darn brain) finally meet up with my reason. _He is going through an emotional event right now…it isn't right to do this…_

I pulled away slowly from him to whisper, "Edward, we can't…"

His eyes snapped open and looked at me.

"What?"

"I mean…you are going through a…tough time right now," I whispered, seeing the hurt gather in his eyes so I quickly added. "It's not that I…that I _don't_…" Oh great…I'm stumbling. I touched his cheek.

"I need you," he whispered.

"I know," I stated, touching his cheek. "But…don't you think that we're going to…fast?"

Something flashed in his eyes, recognition.

"Yeah," he whispered, leaning away from me.

_Oh, no, don't!_ my mind screamed as I clung to his shirt.

"That _doesn't_ mean that I don't want you here," I said, smiling slightly as I went to cuddle next to him, shocking him by the way he froze. I buried my head into his shoulder and muttered, "But you didn't need to run away to do it."

His arms wrapped around me.

"I'm not going back," he whispered.

I inhaled. "You can stay until you have to…or want to go back," I whispered and just continued to hug him.

We finally headed down stairs. Emmett and Alice were fighting over the last piece of Emmett's mom's cheesecake that Emmett had brought over the other day to Mrs. Brandon.

"Bella tell _Emmy_ that the cheesecake is mine," Alice whined.

"Bella tell _Alice_ that I should have it since my _mom_ made it," Emmett whined.

"You two, hallway, now," I stated, pointing to the hallway.

Edward snickered behind me as Alice and Emmett threw daggers at each other as they headed out into the hallway, with me on their tails.

"Jeez, can't you two just grow up and _share_ the piece?" I asked them as soon as I was in the hallway.

Based off their looks, I don't think they had thought about cutting the last piece into two and each have half of it.

"Nope," they both said at the same time.

I sighed and massaged my temples. "Seriously, you act worse than Alice's niece."

"Hey, I do not," Alice stated.

"Mm-hmm," I said.

"Okay, sharing piece, gotcha," Emmett said.

"And," I stated, stopping them, "_I'm_ cutting it, thank you!"

The both pouted but none the less agreed to let me cut the slice. We walked back into the kitchen and saw that the kitchen table, where the last slice was, was no longer there.

"Hey where is the cake?" Emmett asked, walking towards the table.

"More importantly, where is Edward?" Alice said.

I turned around and started laughing. There Edward was, sitting on the kitchen counter, eating the last slice. He licked the fork he was eating with and said, "This is good cheesecake."

I laughed harder at Alice and Emmett's expressions when they watched Edward eat the last piece of cake. Mr. and Mrs. Brandon walked into the kitchen then, spotted Alice and Emmett's jaw's on the floor and then Edward sitting on the counter eating.

"Good cake isn't it?" Mr. Brandon asked, winking.

Edward smiled and nodded while taking another bite.

"Off the counter please," Mrs. Brandon said, pointing to the floor.

"Yes ma'am," Edward said, getting down.

I smiled as I watched Edward walk towards me.

"Want a bite?" he said, offering me a bite.

"Does Alice love to shop?" I said, smirking as I took the bite.

Oh good lord, the cheesecake was to die for.

"Hey that was ours!" Emmett whined.

Mrs. Brandon smacked Emmett in the back of the head. "He's a guest," she stated as Emmett massaged the back of his head.

"So Edward, how long are you staying?" Alice asked.

Edward froze.

"He's staying until the dance," I thought on the spot before realizing a few things.

One: Edward has to go to the dance now. Two: I have to go to the dance now. And three: I just opened up a can of worms since I didn't have a dress to the dance and I need one.

Alice's eyes went wide as she realized the same things and let out a squeal. She threw her arms around my neck.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she said, bouncing up and down.

Edward took a bite of cheesecake. "What dance?" he asked.

Alice explained to him about the dance and how I didn't want to go.

"Why don't you want to go? Didn't anybody want to take you?" Edward asked.

Emmett laughed while Alice smiled as she said, "Oh no…guys wanted to take her but then they realized they were putting themselves in danger."

I glared at her before stating to Edward, "I'm not the most graceful people on the earth."

Edward smiled, one side rising higher than the other (EP! I can feel my bones liquefying at that smile), and said, "I know." He pointed to my ankle which was still wrapped up though it didn't hurt as much as it did before so I could walk on it…well more like limp.

I glared at him which only caused him to smile again.

"Sure…I would love to go," Edward said, shrugging.

Alice squealed loudly that everyone covered their ears. "Tomorrow, Bella, Edward, we're going to go to Port Angeles—"

"No Alice!" I whined.

"Hush it," she said, jumping up to bop me on the head. "Tomorrow we'll go to Port Angeles and get Bella a dress and Edward a tux. Oh this is going to be so much fun. Is Edward going to school with us tomorrow?"

I shrugged. I hadn't thought about Edward doing anything.

"He _has _to come to school tomorrow," Alice stated.

"Alice, why can't he just stay here? Bringing him to school will only lead to questions."

Alice started to pout.

"OH NO!" I said, covering my eyes.

"Not that face!" Emmett said.

"What's wrong with her face?" Edward asked.

"It's her puppy dog—" I said, darning a look at him only to see Alice was standing in front of him with her eyes all sad, her bottom lip quivering. "—look," I finished lamely.

Alice started to smile slightly, though her eyes were still sad.

"FINE!" I said, throwing my arms up in the air. "I'll go!"

"YES!" Alice said as I went to go sit down.

But Alice jumped in the air with excitement that the chair next to her went flying backwards…and I went falling downwards.

"BELLA!" Edward and Emmett shouted while Alice looked at me pain stricken.

My entire backside was now starting to hurt. I glared at Alice.

"First the milk and now this…oh you owe me _BIG_ time," I muttered as Edward helped me up.

Alice just smiled angelic.

* * *

**I know it's seems short but everything that is not bold was written back on May 6****th**** and I have not had the energy to just write anything else to that…besides it seems fine. –sigh– I also can't really tell you if I'll be able to update again soon or what since there is so much going on here at OLLU, finals, and whatnot. But I'll try to update again soon. Anyways…review, tell me what you think of the chapter. And MAKE SURE to check out my blog for my entry on the fire, if you haven't already.**

**Huggles,  
Nollie**

**PS- I haven't checked my email yet so any reviews from the last chapter I will TRY to respond to but if there is a lot I probably won't respond to them all. But I WILL read them all don't worry. I love my readers and what they have to say.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okey-dokie, I have lots of lovely updates for ya! ****One****: the SAFD officials have ruled that the fire in the Main Build was _accidental_! We are receiving lots of donations (a few of them for example were from **_**San Antonio Express-News**_**, San Antonio Spurs, Best Buy, McDonalds and FritoLay (for food!!), Red Cross and many, many more!) ****Two!**** I updated my blog late Thursday after I checked my email—which I'm slowly responding to reviews!—and I think you will want to read it. Why? Well…let's just say the blog is about a SPECIAL email that I had receive from a **_**very**_** SPECIAL lady who—oh I don't know!—you will see her lovely face on the big screen in _December_ –wink, wink– lol And three…-sniffles- INTERNET (and phones) are STILL not up in the dorms so I'm using the temporary internet which is making my review reply even slower because of the time limit…**

ANYWAYS, someone asked in a review how Edward was going to go to Forks High School without registering…He isn't actually going to enroll into Forks High School. Schools do alone guests—after they have been assigned a visitor pass that is only issued with proper ID like a driver's license or a State ID (which is what I have since I don't drive yet…yes I'm almost 19 and can't drive for personal reasons). And here is Edward's day at Forks High School…ENJOY!!

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One

Edward (temporarily) at Forks High School

Bella's POV

I was starting to wonder if bring Edward to school the next day was a smart idea or not. Why? Because of the _swarm_ of students wanted to know who he was, what he was doing here, and if he was single (that last question was from girls clearly). I was about to pull my hair out after one class period.

Edward was very polite to the teachers and the teachers liked him. Even my math teacher totally forgot that Edward wasn't a student at Forks High School, and Edward answered the question…_correctly!_ I felt my jaw drop when my teacher _actually_ smiled!

Edward just seemed to fit into the school. We were on our way to lunch when I asked Edward thought of the school.

"I like it here," Edward said, smiling at me.

A few girls stopped and actually seemed dazzled at Edward smile. I bit back the urge to wrap my arm around Edward, claiming him as mine…which actually was less…_eloquent _than yanking Edward's face down towards me to claim his lips. But either way, the female population would _not_ like me.

"Yeah, you seemed to fit in rather nicely," I stated.

Edward smiled again and wrapped his arm around me. I went scarlet at the sight a few students stopping to stare with little jealous green monsters on their shoulders.

"Aw!" Alice said, stopped just outside the cafeteria as we approached it. She fanned her eyes like she was about cry. "You guys look…_so cute!_"

"Alice," I hissed, trying to shrug Edward's arm off my shoulders which only tightened around me.

"Come on you, _guys_," Alice said, smiling.

I was torn between seething at Alice and blushing as Edward's thumb actually managed –somehow I might add—to brush gently along my neck and along my shoulder.

Edward bought his and my lunch from the line and carried the tray to our normal little table.

"Where's Emmett?" Edward asked as we sat down.

"Emmett brings a lunch," Alice stated. "And he normally has to…fight with his locker to get it."

"Huh?" Edward went, getting this cute little puzzled look on his face that I just wanted to go "aw!"

Alice snickered as I told the story of how Emmett's locker somehow, everyday manages to get caught on Emmett's lunch bag and it takes Emmett a good five to eleven minutes to get his lunch out without hurting the locker.

Edward laughed just as Emmett came jogging through the cafeteria, his lunch bag in hand.

"Sorry guys I had to—"

"—Wrestle with your locker," Edward, Alice, and I said together. "We know."

Emmett blinked at us before glaring at Alice and me. "You told him the story didn't you?"

Alice and I burst out laughing while Emmett went red and plopped down besides Alice. Edward smiled. "Its okay, Emmett, I totally understand. When I was eight, my lunch box got stuck in my locker because I put it in wrong. I ended up crying on the floor because the locker was "being mean" to me." **(AN: Edward's story… –blush– it's a true story that happened to me –blush– It was this HUGE red lunch kit that I had all the way through middle school and as well known to be carrying around.)**

"AW!" Alice went while I smiled.

"Whew, at least I know it hasn't just happened to me," Emmett said, whipping his forehead as though he was sweaty and trying to clear it up.

Edward smiled and knocked the fist that Emmett brought up.

"Men," Alice muttered.

"Anyways," Emmett said, "how do you like Forks High School so far?"

"It's…different than HSMP, that's for sure," Edward said, taking a bite of his pizza.

"Shake please," Alice said, handing over her ranch covered salad to Emmett, who violently shook the container.

Edward flinched at the sight of the salad and muttered "gross" under his breath. I bit back a smile but a snort did come out which caused Alice to glare at me.

"Hey guys," Angela said, sitting down besides Alice, putting her tray onto the table.

"That's our friend Angela," I stated when Edward looked at Angela.

"Hi," Angela said, waving shyly.

"Angela that's Bella's boyfriend Edward," Alice stated.

Bad time to say that Alice! I went to take a drink of my water when Alice said it and managed to spray Emmett with my drink before coughing at what I had choked on. Emmett managed _not_ to get spray (and his lunch remained dry which he was thankful for) and Edward started to pound on my back, his cheeks kind of pink with blush.

"Oh, really?" Angela asked, looking at me. "I didn't know you were dating."

"I'm not," I managed to get out…somehow.

"Well not yet anyways," Alice stated. "But they will be." She smiled.

"Well there goes half the student body lusting after him," Angela said, chuckling.

Great, _just_ _great_, I thought. And you know she was died right when the girls in Biology class after lunch came up to my table to flirt with him. Edward was polite, not _really_ flirting back. But what really reassured me was that Edward placed his hand on my knee under the table and keep squeezing it when a girl flirted which was pretty much every five seconds. I was pretty sure that my knee would never be the same because of the squeezing but also because it was _Edward_ who was squeezing it.

Finally when Mr. Banner arrived, the girls scattered back to their assigned seats.

"Ms. Swan, I don't recall you having a partner," Mr. Banner muttered as he took off his parka.

"I don't," I stated. "I have a guest today."

"Hmm," was all he said and walked towards my desk. "Name please."

"Edward Masen," Edward said, standing up.

"School?"

"High School of Medical Professions at North Side High School…sir," Edward stated.

Mr. Banner raised an eyebrow. "AP biology?"

"With Dr. Valentino," Edward said, nodding.

"Hmm, well then… Ms. Swan, you actually have a partner that will actually work along side you…not copy you," Mr. Banner said before walked back towards the front.

I let out a sigh of relief as Edward sat back down.

"I like him," Edward whispered towards me as Mr. Banner started taking roll.

"Hmm, yeah, I respect him," I whispered back and answered Mr. Banner when he called my name with a "Present."

Edward was actually a rather good partner in the lab that we were doing that day. And Mr. Banner, who normally calls on me to answer the questions that the other students didn't know or didn't _want_ to answer, actually called on Edward majority of the time. I had a funny feeling that he was testing Edward to see exactly what he knew. And Edward answered all the questions correctly that he impressed Mr. Banner and the rest of the students (including myself even though I knew the answers).

I was in the girls' locker room changing into my clothes for gym, Edward actually already waiting in the gym since he didn't need to dress out so no need to be in the guys' locker room, when all the girls in the room stormed around outside my bathroom stall where I was changing, demanding me to tell them who Edward was.

I finally got fend up saying that he was just a guy, which was an answer that they didn't like, that I stated that he was my boyfriend. The entire bathroom went silent and I knew two things: one, they were still standing there because I could still see their feet and two…I was in BIG trouble when I got into the gym.

Edward meant me at the door as we entered the gym.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked me.

"Huh?" I said, turning around.

"Oh, just…I don't know," he finished lamely.

I smiled as best as I could…which I think we knew was pretty forced, and said, "Seriously Edward, nothing is wrong."

Well I don't think he quiet believed me but he let it go. And I wish he hadn't. We were playing tennis today. My partner was someone that I didn't quite know…and a girl. The other team was also made of girls. Uh-oh this shouldn't be good.

Good? It was down right ugly. Every ball was aimed towards me. So not only did I hurt myself but the other girls hurt me. My partner…actually hit the ball in the back of my head and pretended that it was an accident. Accident my foot, I thought as I limped over to the bleachers where Edward sat, which by the way my ankle was seriously throbbing now because I technically wasn't allowed to do major activity on it which my gym coach didn't care about.

"Are you still going to stick to that "nothing is wrong" comment or are you going to tell me what's going on?" Edward asked me as soon as I sat gently down.

I moaned and rested my sweaty head against him, which he didn't seem to mind stinky me leaning against him. I whispered what happened, trying not to move my lips because a few of the girls that were on the other side of the gym where watching my every move. Edward's hands clenched into fists that I quickly concealed with my hands from the watchful eyes of the others.

"They're hurting you because they're jealous?" he whispered, glaring at me.

I shrugged.

"Bella, this isn't suppose to be taken lightly," he whispered urgently to me.

"Just help me get out of gym quickly," I muttered.

"Easy," Edward stated, standing.

I fell over right away since I had been leaning against Edward.

"Ow," I muttered, rubbing my nose which hit the seat hard.

"Sorry," Edward muttered, looking genuinely sorry for getting up to quickly, before walking towards the coaches.

I was watching him so closely that I didn't see one of the girls come towards me.

"Bella," she stated.

"Hi," I said, unsure about them.

"Just wanted to have a quick word with you," she said, two girls behind her.

"Oh?" I said.

"Yeah," said of the other. "Come this way, so we could talk in private."

I didn't have much choice but to stand when they grabbed my arms. I wobbled unsteadily.

"Go Bella" said the first girl, pushing me.

_Ah, crap_, I thought as I went to try to catch myself from falling and only managed to hurt my ankle more when I landed on it funny.

* * *

Edward's POV

I was telling the coach what was going on, which I don't think he believed me since Bella is known to be a klutz, when I heard a loud thump from behind me. I turned around to see Bella sprawled across the gym floor, three girls around her.

"BELLA!" I shouted, hurrying back over towards her.

Bella moaned as she turned her head to the side to look at me.

"What happened?!" the coach shouted at the girls that were there as the rest of the class gathered.

"Bella wanted to play another game, coach," one of the girls said, looking so innocent while her eyes were gleaming. "We tried to tell her no that she would hurt herself but she wanted to prove something to her _boyfriend_ that she wasn't a complete fool that she got up and fell doing down the bleachers."

"Bull," I muttered under my breath as I leaned down to whisper to Bella. "Bella, is it your ankle that is bothering you?"

Her head moved very slowly in a nod.

"I'm going to see if it's broke," I stated, taking off Bella's shoe on her hurt ankle.

It didn't look broken but just in case I probably should take her to the hospital. I told the coach that.

"Sure," he said, his eyes narrowed at the girls. I don't think he quite believed them after what I had told him.

I gather Bella into my arms.

"Do you mind getting Bella's clothes for me?" I asked the assistant that was there, not trusting the girls that were there.

The assistant was a guy and looked at the coach with questionable eyes. The other coach sighed, "I'll go," before she ran off to the locker room.

"Where do I need to take her to see a doctor?" I asked the coach, though already knowing since Carlisle had told me one before that the only doctor's office near by was the hospital and that was the county hospital.

The coach told me the county hospital and gave me directions which I made a mental note of. The coach came back with Bella's bag, which her clothes where stuffed into, and her parka which he draped over Bella while I took her backpack.

"I knew I shouldn't have gotten up," Bella muttered as we walked through the parking lot.

"Why did you then?" I asked, slightly angry.

"I didn't have much choice," she stated, shivering slightly since her legs where bear and she was wearing clothes that weren't made for the cold. "They pulled me up and then pushed me."

I put Bella on the Volvo hood so that I could open the door and throw her back into the back. Once Bella was in place and I was behind the driver's wheel, I drove her towards the county hospital, turning up the heat.

"Well…talk about an exciting day," I muttered.

"Yeah…tell me about it," Bella muttered back.

I smiled and turned up the classical music.

* * *

Another chapter DONE! WHEW! Lol. And before you all grip, grip…the chapter (that doesn't include the stuff before the "chapter twenty-one" and now this little post-chapter AN) was ALL written on May 7th when I had nothing to do but sit in my dorm and write because it was too hot to go outside unless needed too. So, no, it hasn't effected my studies. Actually, this chapter all the way through chapter 23 has no effect my studies, because chapter 22 is written and chapter 23 is halfway finished! I'm smart :D!

Anyways, review away while I go away to STUDY my brains to mush!

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—If the special email doesn't draw your attention towards my blog then I suggest you go to see my Cliffhanger Diploma (which I'll post on my profile as soon enough XD)! LMAO! Yes I have posted at the every end of my blog so no one can doubt that I have the right to write cliffhangers XD hehe


	22. Chapter 22

-GR!- Sorry guys that this is a "bit" late. My MP3 player, which I had been using as my memory stick as well…it got stolen on Saturday (wait…is leaving it in the computer room and the person not taking it to lost and found stealing? I say it is) and Chapter 22 was on it. So I had to rewrite the entire thing X(…but with finals it took some time (which it seems I have plenty of). But good news...I GOT INTERNET BACK!!

And for those who didn't quite believe that the girls in chapter 21 were realistic…um, you would be surprise. And besides, even if it wasn't, it's called fiction for a reason XD.

Anyways, here is chapter 22. ENJOY!

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two

The Dance

Bella's POV

My ankle wasn't broken, but I had to go back on the crutches.

"This sucks," I muttered as Alice finished her last touches on my hair.

"Stop moving," Rosalie hissed, trying to work on my make-up.

"Sorry," I muttered. Rosalie glared at me. "Sorry."

Rosalie sighed and went back to applying my blush, which really I don't think I needed.

"Really Bella," Alice stated. "You're going to totally love tonight."

"Exactly how am I going to love tonight, Alice?" I asked, closing my eyes when I saw that Rosalie was getting out the eye shadow.

"Edward _is_ your date," she whispered close to my ear.

I went scarlet.

"Okay, yeah, maybe she _didn't_ need the blush," Rosalie muttered.

"What did I tell you?" I muttered.

I wasn't sure how long I had been sitting there but it was long enough that my butt was starting to hurt along with my back. I slowly, and carefully, went down the stairs with Rosalie and Alice's help. The guys were already waiting there in the entryway, talking to Mr. Brandon.

"Ah, here they come," Mr. Brandon said, smiling, "and beautiful as ever."

I went scarlet as Edward's eyes remained glued to me as I slowly hobbled down the stairs one at a time.

"Wow," Emmett muttered, his eyes pretty much bugged out at the neckline of Rosalie's number.

"I don't hear anything from you, Mr. Whitlock," Alice asked, smirking at Jasper's face.

"No words to describe how…you look, Ms. Brandon," Jasper said, taking Alice's hand as she stepped off the stairs and actually _kissed_ her hand.

For the first time, I think ever since I met Alice, she _actually_ blushed. I was almost expecting her to go Disney cartoon and say, "Aw, shucks!"

"I ditto that," Edward said, climbing half of the stairs to meet me in the middle to sweep me into his arms.

"Always the gentlemen, Mr. Masen" I said, still blushing causing Edward to smile that lopsided smile causing my heart to go into a frenzy pattern.

"Tritto!" Emmett said as Rosalie acted like Emmett wasn't good enough for her, but I could tell by her little smirk she was loving the attention.

"Tritto?" I asked when Edward sat me down.

"Ya…Ditto times tres…Tritto," Emmett said, smiling childishly.

Every pair of eyes actually rolled at Emmett's comment.

Mrs. Brandon actually demanded pictures before we left which lasted, I swear, nearly an hour before Alice actually whined her way out the rest of the pictures.

"For once I actually _liked_ Alice whining," I whispered to Edward causing him to laugh and Alice, who must have either heard me or just knew me_ too_ well, looked back at me and stuck out her tongue (which only made Edward laugh harder).

The dance was held in the school gym (no surprise there). I felt nervous as we checked in at the little table that was collecting tickets.

"Have I told you that you are very beautiful tonight?" Edward whispered into my ear over the music that was playing.

I blushed and shook my head.

"Very," Edward whispered, his lips brushing softly against my ear, before leading me slowly towards the bleachers where I could sit down.

I noticed a few looked from the females but none of them went beyond a few glares. I looked around the gym to see if I could spot the girls from the gym accident.

"They weren't allowed to come tonight," Edward said as he helped me sit down.

"Huh?"

Alice came to stand besides Edward, Jasper on her arm, with Rosalie and Emmett a few steps behind her. "Oh yeah, they got in-house which means they weren't able to come to the dance. You know the "no in-house/suspension" rule?"

I nodded.

"Besides," Emmett said, smirking, "Rosalie took care of them." Rosalie smiled sweetly but her eyes held something else.

I looked at them and said, "What do you mean by that?"

Alice looked like a child as she said, "Oh, I want to tell her."

And no one stopped her as she went to tell me what Emmett by "Rosalie took care of them."

* * *

_- - - - - Flashback - - - - -  
Alice's POV_

"_Oh, I know those evil witches," I said angrily as I stomped my foot._

"_You mean bitches," Rosalie said, her arms folded across her chest._

_I squeaked, covering my ears._

_Emmett chuckled. "Alice has _"virgin" _ears, as she puts it, so no cussing," he said._

_I glared at him. "Not true," I said, sticking my tongue out. I had heard majority of the cuss words out there…I just didn't like hearing them._

"_Whatever you want to call them," Rosalie said, rolling her eyes, "they are still evil."_

"_I agree," Jasper said, leaning behind me against the counter._

"_I say we go do some schooling," Emmett said, cracking his knuckles, smiling._

_I tapped one finger against my lips, tapping my foot as well though much faster._

"_Alice…you're foot please," Emmett said._

_Jasper gently put his foot down on mine, causing me to stop the motion._

"_They always hang around by that one place," I muttered._

_The four of us ended up in Emmett's jeep outside the little grocery store. We watched as Evil One, Evil Two, and Evil Three all flirt with one of the clerks there._

"_Can I add 'whores' to the mix?" Rosalie said causing me to squeak and cover my ears._

_The guys got a chuckle out that while Rosalie rolled her eyes._

"_Here they come," Rosalie whispered, pointing as the three of them left the store when the manager told them to leave._

_We got out of the car slowly. They weren't really paying much attention to us as they were to each other so when they suddenly spotted us blocking their way, Evil One sneered._

"Brandon_," she said, smirking slightly._

_I spoke her name, folding my arms over my chest._

"_Who's the hottie behind you?" Evil Two asked, her flirt face on._

_I knew Jasper stiffened in distasted by the sudden inhale he took._

"_My _boyfriend_, _thank you_," I said, smirking...well...he will be...soon._

_Evil One rolled her eyes._

"_What do you want _Brandon_?" Evil Three asked._

"_You hurt our friend," Rosalie stepped up, her 'Queen of the Freakin' Ice' face on as she glared at them._

_Evil One smirked. "Well maybe that way she won't be able to go to the dancing, leaving _Edward_ for us."_

_My hands balled into fists. Jasper covered my hands with his in attempt to calm me down._

"_By the way, Emmett, you're aviable, what to go to the dance with me?" Evil Three asked._

"_Back off, witches" Rosalie snapped—thank you Rosalie for not saying "bitches!"—"He's mine."_

"_A territorial bitch," Evil Two said, smirking._

_Rosalie took a step towards the three, Emmett resting his hands on her shoulders to stop her._

"_Whatcha going to do, Barbie?" Evil One asked, smirking as well._

"Excuse_ me?!" Rosalie said._

Uh-oh,_ I though, that was the _wrong _thing to say to Rosalie._

"_What the—" _HECK_, my mind screamed covering her words up "—did you say?" Rosalie growled._

"_You heard me…Barbie," she said._

"_Oh _hell_ no," Rosalie said, taking her chandelier earrings off. "It's on."_

_Evil One scoffed while Evil Two and Three actually started to look scared, as they slowly based away from their "friend."_

"_What are you going to do, Barbie? Poke me in the eye?"_

_Rosalie handed Emmett her earrings and rolled up her jacket sleeve slightly. "No this," she said before punching the girl in the eye._

_I squeaked, not really liking violence._

_The girl stumbled, clutching her eye._

_Rosalie rolled her shoulders and neck._

"_Whoa," Emmett muttered impressed. "Where did you learn that right hook from?"_

_Rosalie looked over her shoulder at Emmett. "Been kick-boxing since I was eight," she said, winking._

_Jasper groaned, "And don't I know it."_

* * *

3rd POV

Bella stared at Alice and then Rosalie…and then back.

"I can't believe you did that!" Bella said as Edward laughed.

"It was a beauty," Emmett said smiling while Rosalie looked proud of herself.

"The punch or the shiner?" Edward asked, smirking.

"Both!" the three of them said, causing Rosalie to blush slightly.

Bella rolled my eyes as a slow song came on.

_You know when you finally find that person_

"Time to dance," Edward stated, standing up.

_That makes you feel like you really alive_

"Edward," Bella whined. "I can't dance."

_Like you're somebody, like you mean something_

"It's all in the leading," Edward said, winking. **(AN: okay…now where have I heard **_**that**_** from? He-he)**

_Feels so good to be loved, yes it does_

He slowly led me onto the dance floor and, then to my utter surprise, he picked me up and placed me on his shoes.

"Edward!" Bella said, trying to get of his feet.

Edward just smiled. "It's okay, you're not hurting me."

She glared at him in question.

He chuckled and whispered into my ear, "steel-toe boots."

Bella smiled. Smart idea.

Edward swayed us slowly to the music.

_(You'll always)  
You will always be a special part of me  
(Boy, you'll always be a special part of me)  
Boy, you make me feel like someone does love me, I'm in love_

Edward gazed into her eyes, Bella's heart swelling with an emotion.

_(Make me feel like I'm alive)  
No one ever gave me what you give to me  
(Nody ever paid attention to me, baby)_

It took a moment to put her finger on it, but Bella knew the emotion.

_I'm in love_

Never had she left in love before, and the love for Edward…though she didn't quite known him like she knew Alice or Emmett, she didn't need to know him to know that she loved him

_Even when somethings wrong  
Is there anything I can do for you, oh baby  
I just wanna comfort you there's nothin' I'd rather do_

Edward smiled slightly at the lyrics, agreeing with them. He wanted to dull any of her pains, and…

He slowed his sway slightly.

…And he loved her.

_(ooh baby, hold me)  
Baby, hold me_

Edward drew her closer to him, resting his head on top of hers.

_Baby hold me  
(Boy you better hold me)_

_Oh he was holding her_, Bella thought.

_Don't let go of me  
(Don't let go)_

The song slowly came to end and Edward came to a stop, looking at Bella. They slowly leaned into each other, about to kiss…

…When a throat was cleared.

They quickly separated and looked at the person standing there.

"Dad!" Bella squeaked.

"Carlisle? Esme?!" Edward asked in shocked, spotting his uncle and aunt standing behind the police chief.

* * *

The song was "Special Part of Me" by Mary J Blige

You won't get another update until maybe this Friday or this weekend. I know, I know, "why so long?!" BECAUSE!… …I'm moving! It's the end of the semester, and I have to move out of the dorms. I sign out of the dorms on Thursday and will be home Friday morning. So I'll update again soon. Review, review. I'm still trying to catch up with the other reviews from before.

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—One final taken (it was EASY!) and one more to go…and it's my History final! Yes! He-he. I love history…it's my minor after all.


	23. Chapter 23

I'M HOME! I love being home. Anyways, on my blog, I posted some videos that…lol me and my mum took while driving home…basically it's a new series I'm calling "My mum becoming a _Twilight_ Mum". Oh she is one now…she loves me enough to love the books before she's read them.

ANYWAYS Here is chapter 23! ENJOY!!

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three

We're…Moving?

Edward's POV

"Oh…crap" was the first thing that popped into my mind at the sight of Chief Swan's…not happy face, Carlisle's wise face that held no emotion…and Esme's face which was causing my heart to break. Out of everyone that I had left in Seattle, Esme was the one person who I forgot would be the most hurt by me running away.

Chief Swan had pulled me away from Bella to handed me over to Carlisle and Esme.

"Station," Chief Swan stated to them before looking at Bella. "Isabella."

Carlisle lead me away, me fighting against his grasp to go back to Bella, who looked like she was fighting Charlie, tears down her face. The ride to the police station was a sober affair. Constantly, Esme would turn her head to look at me, her eyes soft with sadness, causing my heart to ache even more.

One of the officers at the station led me, with Carlisle and Esme behind me, into a room with a single four-legged table, with a few chairs around it. I sat in one of the chairs, staring at my hands which I laid there.

Carlisle touched Esme's shoulders as she stood by the door. About five minutes later, after inspecting my hands, Chief Swan walked in with Bella, him as her crutch since we didn't bring them tonight. I had to smile slightly at the sight of her, so beautiful.

Bella quickly sat down beside me and grasped hold of my hand that on top of the table. I saw Esme's eyes widen at the sight of our intertwined fingers. My thumb brushed circles in her palm.

Chief Swan entered the room. I could hear Alice and Emmett in the distance along with the low rumble of Mr. Brandon's voice. Mr. Brandon? What was he doing here?

Chief Swan sat across from me, glaring at the intertwined fingers before glaring at me.

"So…seeing a _friend_?" Charlie asked me in his low scruffy voice.

I fought back a glare. "No lie," I said.

Charlie just raised one eyebrow in question.

"I came to see my friends," I stated.

"So…you _didn't_ run away then?" Charlie asked. The eyebrow was still raised.

I said nothing for a moment before saying, "I did run away…but I wasn't _not_ going back."

Carlisle's eyes widened.

"I ran away…yes. But I needed time to think and cool down…I was planning to go home."

"When?" Charlie asked.

I shrugged. "Whenever I felt like it."

"That could be years."

"I couldn't stay away forever…I had to come back soon," I whispered, looking at Esme.

She was crying, Carlisle's hands around her.

"How do you know Isabella?" Charlie asked, glaring at our hands.

"Bella," I stated, "and we've been friends…pen-pals I guess you can say."

Charlie looked at her. "I don't recall you having a pen-pal."

"It was Alice's idea," she stated.

Charlie huffed as if he should have guessed that.

"You're going to have to go back to your uncle and aunt," Charlie stated.

I looked at Carlisle and said, "I'm not moving."

Charlie's head looked between Carlisle and me. Carlisle's eyes closed, his hands still on Esme's shoulders.

"Chief Swan," Esme asked, looking at the slightly confused police officer. "Do you mind if we have a moment alone please."

Charlie looked her and nodded, standing. "Bella," he said as he headed towards the door.

Bella leaned towards me, and whispered in my ear, "No matter what…I shall always love you…no matter the miles."

My head snapped in her direction quickly. Her eyes were light as she smiled at me. She kissed my cheek…not wanting to show to much emotion especially with her father there. She let go of my hand slowly and walked towards the door.

The two Swans walked out the door, with Charlie following behind his daughter. The door closed with a snap and everything was silent. I looked back down at the table, at my hands.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, knowing that was best way to start this conversation.

Carlisle sighed while I heard a sniffle from Esme.

"We know," Carlisle whispered. "And I'm sorry that I asked Dr. Goldfart for a physiologist when the move hasn't been finalized."

I heard a chair scrap as someone sat down and felt someone sit down where Bella had been sitting just a few minutes ago.

"You love her," Esme whispered, rubbing my back. It wasn't a question, just a fact.

"Yeah," I said, nodding. _And she loves me_, I thought, smiling at her words.

"I knew she was someone special when she came to the house that one day."

There was a slightly uncomfortable silence in the room.

"I decided not to take the job in Chicago."

I looked up at Carlisle, who was standing before me.

"What?"

Carlisle nodded once. "Shortly after you…_left_…I decided that it wasn't possibly the best place to move you. Your _parents_ are here…_Bella_ is here…so it seemed unwise to move you so far away."

I sat there just staring at him, his words sinking into my mind.

"How did you know where to find me?" I asked, wanting to know.

"I knew the one place…the one _person_ you wanted to go to," Esme whispered.

"Mr. Brandon didn't call you?"

"No," Carlisle said, shaking his head.

"And Chief Swan?"

"He was surprise to see me again."

I nodded, looking down at the table.

"Edward."

I looked up.

"I was accepted a job, here in Washington…however we will have to move though."

I stared at Carlisle, my mouth dropping.

"Move to where?" I asked.

* * *

Bella's POV

"How long have you been seeing that boy?" Charlie asked me as soon as he closed the door.

I shrugged. "Not very long." It was the truth.

Charlie wasn't too pleased. We walked towards the waiting room where Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Mr. Brandon where waiting.

"Bella," Alice said, hurrying towards me rather fast even with the heels.

"How is he?" she whispered into my ear as she hugged me.

"He's…okay," I stated. "At least…I think he was. He's talking to his family."

"It will be alright, Bella," Emmett said, hugging me.

We waited there, Charlie talking to Mr. Brandon, waiting for Edward and his family to join us.

"What could they be talking about?" I whispered.

"Relax," Rosalie whispered. "Fretting wouldn't help."

"Rose is right, Belly-Bells," Alice stated, hugging me. "He'll be fine. Just start thinking about where your first date will be."

I blushed.

Just then the door opened, and Edward walked out, his arms around the lovely Esme. Her face was tearstained but there was a slight smile on her face. Carlisle's hand was rested on Edward's shoulder.

"Edward," I stated, pulling away from my friends.

Edward looked at me.

"I'll be right back," Edward whispered to his family, pulling away from them.

He met me halfway.

"Well?" I asked.

His face was somber as he intertwined our fingers. "I'm moving Bella."

My heart dropped at his words. Slowly his eyes, which were fixed on our fingers , raised to look at mine. They held mine.

"You're moving? To where?" I asked, at the sight of amusement in his eyes.

His lips—his wonderful kissable lips—raised into the beautiful crooked smile I loved.

* * *

I know its short…but hey, it has everything I wanted in the chapter :) Okay…so I realized that Alice and Jasper's part of the story has been…'_forgotten_' by me…SO…I posted a Poll in which you can VOTE on whether or not I should continue this story or not with Alice and Jasper's side of this story. THAT'S RIGHT…if you decided no to their story, the next update will be the **LAST UPDATE** for this story!! So…make your decision carefully!!

Anyways, review, review. I want to know where you _think_ Edward is moving...which I'm pretty sure you all have the same place in mind. While you review...I'll get writing on either ch 24...or the Epilogue...depending on the results of the Poll. SO REVIEW...AND THEN VOTE!!

Huggles,  
Nollie


	24. First Interlude AKA Chapter 24

**_Poll is over_**  
And yes! I'm updating for the second time today...

Okay first off…that crooked smile at the end of chapter 23…I sorta saw it like the mischievous smile Robert Pattison (HAWT!!) did in the Twi-Teaser Trailer. -drools- lmao sorry! X)

And second…many of you were like…write a sequel. _**Not happening**_…what I meant by continuing with Alice and Jasper's story…I meant in this story…not in another story. No, their story was one of the _originals stories_ along side Bella and Edwards…remember, Alice **did** email Jasper too, so their story is part of "_You've Got Mail_"…

So for whether or not I'm writing A&J story…you'll just have to read the chapter to see what the results were…Though I'm pretty sure that you can tell just by how the chapter is labeled. ENJOY!!

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

**Interlude****  
AKA  
**Chapter Twenty-Four

Edward (permanently) at Fork High School

Bella's POV

So it seems that the County Hospital had a position open for an ER surgeon for quite some time (not that I knew about it). While Charlie was driving Carlisle and Esme to the dance, Charlie had slipped to Carlisle that the hospital had the position was open after Carlisle said that he didn't take the same job in Chicago.

Esme and Carlisle didn't really need to talk about it. They knew that Edward was needed here in Washington State, so Carlisle was going to take the job. That Monday after the dance, Carlisle had gone to the hospital and started the necessary things that were needed for his transfer there.

Edward went back to Seattle with them to finish out the six weeks, before switching schools. I could tell that he was sad to be leaving the school he was calling home, along with the rotations through the hospital, but Carlisle was pretty sure that he would be able to pull a few strings to allow Edward to rotation through the hospital, learning the different departments. Edward was pretty excited about that.

After the six weeks was over, Edward and his _family_ did in deed moved to Forks, into one of the house in _Upper Forks_, just a _few_ houses down from Alice. The house was beautiful, and don't tell Alice I said this but, it was more beautiful than _Alice's _house. Esme, who had a knit-knack for antiques, decorated the beautiful two story abode with fine antiques that you felt like you just walked back into time, though it still felt homey enough that I wasn't afraid to sit in one of the elegant carved dinning table chairs. When I asked her why I didn't see so many antiques at her last home, she smiled and said that most of the antiques belonged to Edward's mother while a few pieces she had in storage.

The subject of Edward's lost of his parents is still hard on him, so he continued to see a physiologist at the County Hospital, a woman named Dr. Hopesworth. I had been invited to one of the counseling cessions when the topic of that cession was about Edward's relationships…and the first relationship that came out of his mouth was ours. I like Dr. Hopesworth, knowing that she knew what she was doing…after all she's actually one of the best in the entire Northwest. Edward told me later on that he liked Dr. Hopesworth more so than Dr. Goldfart.

"Bella!"

I turned around in the hall to see Edward jogging from his English class. I smiled like I always did when I saw him.

Edward returned the smile, wrapped his arm around me, and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. Our relationship continued to blossom. We were _officially_ boyfriend and girlfriend, though it seems the entire city of Forks knew of us as such since the first time Edward came down to see me all those months ago. All the girls backed off Edward and actually just called him "a friend"…though that didn't stop the three _witches_ (as Alice calls them) from flirting with Edward in Gym…and let's just say…I got some revenge in that period.

* * *

_- - - - - Flashback - - - - -_

_We were playing indoor tennis today in Gym. Edward picked me, which was fine by everyone else (except the three witches) since they didn't want me hurting them, because I did tend to hurt myself and others. Two of the withes, Evil One and Evil Two as Alice was calling them if she had to point which ones out, were the first team that Edward and I faced._

_Edward took the front position which was a great idea for when the witches served, they tended to aim at me and Edward managed to get to the ball (which did tend to leave me standing there behind him doing nothing but by him getting to it before me he managed to get it) before it hurt me._

_After winning the first game of the set, it was my turn to serve. I managed to hit the ball (to my surprise), managed to not hit Edward (to my surprise AGAIN!)…but did manage to hit Evil One in the face since she wasn't paying any attention but to one of the guys that walked by._

_Edward burst out laughing when Evil One fell to the ground and laughed harder at my shocked expression. He wrapped his arms around me, still chuckling, to whisper into my ear, "beautiful shot, love."_

_I blushed as he kissed behind my ear. Evil one was fine of course, I didn't much _that much_ force into the ball, but she had to sit out the entire period._

_- - - - - End of Flashback - - - - -_

* * *

"How was your day?" Edward asked me, walking me to his Volvo.

That was something else that Alice was thankful for when Edward had moved into Forks because (one) I found my "true love" as she was calling it but also because (two) I didn't drive my truck pretty much any more since I drove with Edward. Alice _never_ liked my truck.

"It was good," I stated, cuddling into his warm until we got into the car.

"Bella!" Alice called out loudly.

Edward and I turned to see Alice and Emmett walking in our direction…well Emmett walking, Alice was getting a piggy back ride.

"I swear she acts like a kid," Edward said, smiling.

I laughed. "She's not as bad as Emmett though," I said.

Emmett did this weird thing that he leaned over and Alice did some sort of flip to get off his back. She managed to land on her feet no less.

"Heading back towards my house?" she asked.

"Yeah, we have Math homework," I stated.

"YUCK!" She made a "gross-out" face causing us to laugh.

We arrived at Alice's house, Mrs. Brandon providing the snacks (which was a lot since Emmett eats like a bear). Alice went straight to her computer since of straight to her books.

"Alice, what are you doing?" Edward asked as we sat down on Alice's bed, Emmett taking the floor.

"Checking my email," she said. "Jasper's phone broke and Rosalie's minutes are getting wasted on teddy bear down there." She threw a glare at Emmett, who blushed.

Emmett and Rosalie's relationship was going great. I couldn't find anyone more perfect for Emmett and, so I've been told, there is no one more perfect for Rosalie than Emmett. Though Olympia was three and then some hours away, Rosalie (along with Jasper) managed to come to Forks every other weekend while Emmett (and Alice) managed to go to Olympia the weekends they didn't come.

I chuckled. "I take it we're putting off doing homework _again_?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Alice just smiled.

Edward and I started working on our Biology homework (he was my partner in Biology by of course) while Alice checked her inbox for an email from Jasper and while Emmett ate all the snacks.

"Done," Alice said, getting off the computer.

I looked up from paper that was half finished.

"How was Jasper?" I asked.

Alice's face was thoughtful. "He's fine," she stated.

"I feel a 'but' coming," Edward said, looking up from his textbook.

I looked at him and then at Alice.

"Nothing just…I got a funny feeling that something is about to happen to him," Alice stated.

I, for whatever reason, thought back to my odd dream months ago I had. I did tell Edward about it, after the suggestion from Dr. Hopesworth. Edward found it weird but he did agree with what his father said. He drew me close to him and said that I was his rock. He then kissed me.

"What type of feeling?" Emmett asked, looking at her.

"I don't know," Alice said. "Whatever it is, he'll be needing me."

She shook her head, laughing.

"I'll being silly," she stated. "I bet I just don't want to do this Math homework."

I didn't say anything as Alice went to her backpack. I could tell that she _didn't_ think she was being silly, that it was an act, but I said nothing as she pulled out her math notebook and started her homework.

The topic was never brought up again…but Alice was right…because Jasper's father…came back into Jasper's life.

* * *

I am going to continue _this_ story with Alice and Jasper's part of it. The results were 37 votes for **YES, please and thank you**, 33 votes for **No, I think the story is just FINE the way it is**, and 18 votes for **–taps finger against lips in thought– I don't know**. So the majority wins…I shall update with **CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE**…as soon as you guys review! Btw, lol, I was listening to "Living on a Prayer" by Bon Jovi (it's one of the song on my homepage…second to last song)…and I so think that's the song for Bella being Edward's rock: "Take my hand and we'll make it I swear"…oh ya totally Bella : ) ANYWAYS! REVIEW!!

Huggles,  
Nollie


	25. Chapter 25

I'm…_**appalled**_ by everyone who thought I wasn't going to have Edward and Bella in Jasper and Alice's story. Alice and Jasper were minor characters in Bella and Edward's story so it's only fair that Bella and Edward are minor characters when Alice and Jasper take center stage. Jeez.

I'm also _**appalled**_ by those who said I'm ruining the story by adding Jasper and Alice's story. If we shall recall in _**CHAPTER ONE**_(!), Alice and Bella _**both**_ sent out emails, so both of their stories make up part of _You've Got Mail_. So I'm _**not **_going to write Alice and Jasper's story separate so that all the only "Bella and Edward" lovers can just enjoy this story. People should write (and read!) about other characters, not just Bella and Edward. And besides…I'm the writer, I make final decisions on my stories. I want Alice (my FAVORITE Cullen…female at least) and Jasper's story…so I'm writing one. If you're one of my readers and you love my stories, you'll honor this decision…knowing fully well I won't _ruin_ a story, jeez.

Anyways, here is Chapter 25.

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five

Sergeant Dick Whitlock

Jasper's POV

It was a few days before Christmas and Alice was on a shopping spree…what else is new? Alice was dressed like something from a Christmas movie, all dress in white fir with the huge fuzzy hood, white skirt, white leggings, white holiday boots, and even that little…thing that goes around the hands that women had to keep their hands warm.

"She could bloody hell blend into the snow," Edward whispered into my ear as Alice skipped a head.

I bit back a snicker.

"Oh pretty," Alice said, grabbing hold of Bella and dragging her to one of the windows.

"Okay, dude, my hands are doing numb," Emmett muttered, holding all of the boxes and bags that held all the items that Rosalie bought.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Maybe you should have worn _gloves_, _Emmy_ dear," Rosalie said, wiggling a gloved hand in front of his face.

I smiled as Emmett tried to look at his bear fingers.

"Rosalie, tell Bella that this dress would look beautiful on her," Alice whined, pouting slightly.

"Edward, tell Alice I look beautiful without the dress," Bella stated, glaring at Alice.

Edward chuckled. "Alice, she looks beautiful without the dress," he stated, digging his hands into his jacket pocket.

Rosalie raised an eyebrow at him. "But her beauty would be enhanced if she wore certain clothes, like the dress," Rosalie stated, walking towards Alice.

"Where would she wear a dress?" I asked.

"Thank you, Jasper," Bella said.

Alice threw me a glare. I swallowed. I guess I wasn't helping much.

"There is my _Christmas party_, Jazzy," Alice said.

"Alice, really, do I have to go to that?" Bella whined. "You know that parties and I _don't_ mix."

Edward pulled Bella to him and hugged her. I had to smile at them. Since Edward had moved to Forks, Bella and Edward seemed to be very happy especially after Edward's emotional experience with his parents dying.

I looked at the ground…I wished _one_ of my parents would die.

"I'm going Bella," Edward stated, smiling a crooked smile.

Bella went pink with blush, more than she already was from the cold weather. Alice and Rosalie all went "Aw" while Emmett smirked at his best friend.

"Fine, I'll go…but I'm not trying on the dress Alice so you better know my size," Bella muttered, knowing well enough that Alice was either going to guilty her into the party and dress…or give her the "puppy face."

Alice squealed and grabbed Rosalie.

"Come on," Alice said, dragging Rosalie into the shop.

"We're going to Starbucks!" Emmett shouted at them.

Rosalie raised a thumb up showing that they heard and agreed to meet them there.

We headed into the Starbucks down the street.

"Ah, my fingers," Emmett muttered, dropped gently the stuff onto one of the tables and stretching out his fingers. "I can feel them now."

We all laughed and went to order. The other had picked up their orders and were sitting down at two tables, leaving me alone at the counter waiting for my drink. I was looking at the CDs they had on the turn stand, seeing if I knew any of the artists when I heard "Whitlock!"

"Here," I said, at the same time as another deep voice.

I froze at the sound, hearing the footsteps as the person approached the counter.

The person chuckled and said, "Wrong Whitlock order."

A tall cup was thrusted into my line of sight.

"I think this is yours…_son_."

I slowly looked up at the man in military uniform.

"Sergeant," I muttered, staring at my father…the last person on earth that I wanted to _ever _see again.

* * *

Rosalie's POV

"It's scary how you know Bella's measurements so well," I stated, laughing as I carried the dress to the Starbucks that the guys were waiting at.

Alice just smiled. "And if not, I know how to sew."

I laughed, entered the shop…and froze.

There standing next to my cousin was the bastard.

"What the hell—" Alice squeaked "—is he doing here?" I snapped, forcing the dress into Alice's hands so I fucking hit the bastard that hurt my aunt and cousin.

* * *

Alice's POV

I fumbled with the dress as Rosalie forced it into my hands and stormed to Jasper.

"What's going on?" I asked Bella who walked up to me.

"I have no idea," she whispered. "I have no idea who it is…but he answered to "Whitlock" when the lady called out the person for the order."

I looked at Bella and then back to Jasper, who was deathly pale.

"I thought you were suppose to stay away from them, you bastard," Rosalie said, pushing the military man there.

The guy's face twisted angrily and grabbed hold on Rosalie's arm. He painful twisted her arm, glaring at her. I saw Rosalie's flinch but she didn't let down the stare down.

"Your family can hide my _wife_ and _son_, but I shall _always_ find them…and they shall _always_ be _mine_," the guy whispered dangerously.

"Ma'am, do you need the police?" the poor lady said from the counter.

"Yes," Rosalie stated at the same time that the military man and Jasper said, "No."

Rosalie glared at Jasper. "What?" she hissed.

I saw Jasper swallow.

"Jasper," I whispered, walking up beside him, wondering what was going on.

"Made friends I see Jasper," the name said, smirking though nothing like Edward's kind, teasing one. "I bet they don't know about me, huh?"

I looked at the guy and then at Jasper.

The guy let go of Rosalie, pushing her. Rosalie staggered but Emmett caught her, looking concern.

"This is Sergeant Dick Whitlock," Jasper whispered, looking at the floor. "He's my father."

I blinked. "Oh," I stated. "I didn't know you had a father."

The sergeant smirked, folding his arms. "I'm not surprised," he said. "The pussy here probably love to think me died."

Rosalie growled and struggled against Emmett's hold, which tightened.

"Jasper, didn't your mother teach you any manners? Who are these people?"

Jasper inhaled a shuttering breath. "This is Bella Swan and her boyfriend Edward Masen." Bella nodded her head in a greeting while Edward just wrapped his arm around Bella's waist, saying nothing. "And that's Rosalie's boyfriend, Emmett McCarty." Emmett said nothing either. Jasper looked at me, pointing a hand in my direction. "And this is Alice…my…girlfriend—"

"Well, well, well," sergeant said, looking at me closely. "Surprised you managed to land anything with your shyness. I started to worry if you were gay."

"I didn't wonder if you were an ass," Rosalie hissed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Alice," Mr. Whitlock said, ignoring Rosalie's comment. It was the first time I noticed his southern accent. I knew that Jasper had one but never really thought of it.

"Um…like wise," I said, thinking for a moment, before turning to Jasper with a smile in hope to cheer him up. "Jasper, that reminds me, I need to get your mom something for Christmas."

"Oh, I'm _sorry,_ Ms. Alice," Mr. Whitlock said, not sounding at all sorry. "But I'm suppose to have some _quality_ family time with my family whom I haven't seen in four years."

"Oh, okay," I said.

"Come on Jasper," Mr. Whitlock said, his face stern.

"I'll see you later," Jasper whispered to me after he turned to look at me.

"Call me?" I asked.

Jasper nodded. I stood up on my toes to give him a kiss but instead of him kissing my lips, his head turned and I managed to hit his cheek. I felt my heart squeezed as I slowly lowered myself flat. Jasper's eyes were sadden, going slightly red, and I wondered why Jasper turned his head.

He slowly pulled away from me and towards his father, who had an arm out stretch that went around Jasper's shoulders.

"That's my boy," Mr. Whitlock said, getting Jasper into a headlock.

I watched as Jasper left the Starbucks. I saw Jasper looked back once at me before Mr. Whitlock yanked him forward and out the door.

"Gagh!" Rosalie shouted, elbowing Emmett in the stomach. Emmett let go of her.

"That fucking bastard," Rosalie muttered, storming after them, leaving Emmett, Bella, Edward, and myself in a very, very confused state.

Who exactly was Sergeant Dick Whitlock? And what did he do that had Rosalie all up in arms?

* * *

So…we're introduced to Jasper's father…and I want to hear what you guys have to say about Sergeant D. Whitlock and what he did? I, of course, wouldn't say if you're right or wrong…but here is a hint…Jasper will have scars (just like in _Eclipse_ but not from vampires…)…I think that should be a big enough clue for you.

Anyways, Review, Review. I'm working on Chapter 26.

Huggles,  
Nollie


	26. Chapter 26

So some people brought a few things to my attention. One of which was if the rating should be M due to the language that was being spoken (especially by Rosalie). I don't think I'll be needing to change the rating at this time, I have reread what a rating T stands for, and I'm pretty sure as of right now the rating still stands as a T…but I'll put little warnings if there is language or other things that are within the chapter.

Also one of my readers brought up to my attention to…what happened to our _favorite_ little character…who kept managing to get into the Cullen House…AH! HOW COULD I FORGET ABOUT SAMUEL!

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six

Babysitting Samuel and Unperky Alice

Bella's POV

I was starting to wonder about Alice as the next few days she seemed more sober than ever, very un-Alice. The last time she was so sober was when she was eight and her grandfather was dying slowly of cancer. What really made me concern was that she missed one day of school, Mrs. Brandon told me she was "sick"—Alice was never sick. And then the following morning, Alice forgot Emmett's coffee and she didn't nib from her secret stash of chocolate.

"I'm worried about Alice," I answered Edward when he asked me why I was biting my lip, which he claimed I only did while I was thinking.

"Yeah, she's seemed like a zombie," Edward commented.

I nodded.

"I wonder if it has anything to do with Jasper," Edward said, turning down the lane that headed towards his house.

"Maybe…probably," I stated. Jasper was her heart…like Edward was mine.

We pulled up into the Cullen driveway, spotting a car on the street.

"I wonder who that is," I said as Edward held the passenger door open for me.

All Edward said was "Hmm," before leading me up to his door. Edward opened the door and called out for Esme.

"I'm in the kitchen, darling!" Esme called out.

"I know she's baking her wonderful chocolate chip cookies again," I said, sniffing the air at the smell of baking.

"Bella, I'm making your favorite cookies!"

"_I love her_," I whispered, pulling Edward towards the kitchen. Edward chuckled.

"Edward!" called a little male voice as we entered the kitchen.

"Oh god," Edward moaned, resting his head into my back at the sight of the little boy in the kitchen.

The boy smiled impishly.

"I thought I got rid of you in Seattle," Edward muttered under his breath while Esme introduced me to Samuel's mother.

"Edward, Samuel's mother has to go out of town and we'll be babysitting him this weekend," Esme said, resting a hand on Samuel's head.

"Even though I'm a big boy and can watch myself," Samuel said, smiling up at Edward.

"Mm-hmm," said Samuel's mother, giving this "_sure…right_" type of look as she folded her arms against her chest. "And just how did you manage to break my favorite vase?"

Samuel looked sheepishly.

"I still won't forget just _how_ you got in," Edward said, glaring at Samuel.

Samuel just smiled causing me to laugh and remember the last day before Edward moved to Forks.

* * *

_- - - - - Flashback - - - - -_

"_Well…that's the last of it," Edward said, staring up at the house he was saying good bye to._

"_Going to miss it?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his waist._

"_Sort of," he whispered, rubbing my arms with his hands._

"_EDWARD!"_

"_Oh no," Edward groaned._

_I turned my head to see a little boy running towards us._

"_Hi, you must be Bella," the boy said, smiling._

"_Uh, yeah, how did you know?" I asked._

"_Edward's talk _lots_ about you since he got that first email."_

"_Samuel, shouldn't you be at _home_?" Edward asked._

"_Nope, mom is letting me say good bye before you leave tomorrow morning."_

"_Oh…this is Samuel?" I asked, remembering all the times Edward has complained that Samuel was getting into his house._

"_Yes ma'am," Samuel said, saluting me._

"_Well you've said good bye," Edward stated, waving Samuel to go away._

"_Wait…don't you want to say anything to me?"_

_I looked up at Edward who blinked once. "No, but I do have something to _ask_ of you." Edward paused a moment before asking, "How the heck did you get into my room?!"_

_Samuel smirked._

"_Basement window," Samuel stated, rocking on his feet._

_It was silent for a moment before Edward went "WHAT?!"_

_Samuel laughed._

"_Most of the time, it was through the basement window, which I might add is broken and since it is broken I was able to squeeze in and out of it, but a few times Esme had let me in," Samuel said._

_Edward's mouth was hanging open causing me to laugh._

_- - - - - End of Flashback - - - - -_

* * *

Alice's POV

"I can't believe," Edward stated, sulking a bit, "that I'm babysitting."

"Oh be quiet," I snapped, hugging Samuel. "He's a cutie."

Samuel smiled and returned my hug. I needed the hugs.

"I GOT RAMEN!" Emmett shouted flopping onto the causing me and Samuel to bounce.

I squealed as Emmett rolled over onto his stomach causing me and Samuel to fall off the bed.

"EMMETT!" I said, laughing.

Emmett looked down sheepishly. "Sorry."

I rolled my eyes and leaned my head against the mattress, closing my eyes. My thoughts were elsewhere when Bella stated a few minutes later, "Okay Alice, what's wrong?"

I opened one eye at her.

"Nothing," I stated.

"Mm-hmm," she said, giving me this…_look_.

"What?!" I said.

"Well, I don't know you every well Miss. Alice but I would think that you were a beautiful woman that loves her friends and family, and generally a very happy, bubbly personality…and has a great taste in fashion I might add."

"Whoa, he's good," Bella whispered to Edward, who rolled his eyes.

"But it seemed that your aura is blue and you're terribly unhappy, very unlike you, Miss. Alice," Samuel said, nodding once.

"So now the question is why are you so sad?" Emmett muttered around a mouthful of Ramen.

I sighed. "It's Jasper," I said, wrapping my arms around my knees.

"Ah, and this Jasper must your boyfriend," Samuel said, nodding.

"Very good," Edward whispered to Bella, looking surprised.

I nodded.

"What's wrong with Jasper?" Bella asked.

"That's it…I'm not sure. He hasn't answered my emails and won't return my calls…" I trailed off.

"Do you think he's—"

"No," Bella, Edward, Emmett, and I said, shouted and snapped at the same time.

Samuel's eyes went wide. "Okay, okay, I get it."

"I bet it has something to do with his father being home," Edward stated. "Remember how Rosalie's feathers got all ruffled?"

"I had never seen her cuss _that_ bad before," Bella stated.

"Heck, I should have killed the guy when he laid his hands on Rosalie," Emmett muttered after finishing his bite.

"Why exactly _didn't _you?" I asked, looking at Emmett. Emmett was very territorial of Rosalie as was Rosalie territorial with Emmett.

Emmett smirked before saying sheepishly, "I was occupied by how hot she was so angry."

We all groaned. Emmett just smirked and went to scarf down some more Ramen noodles.

"I still say it has something to do with his father," Edward said.

"I agree," Bella said, nodding.

"What's this about his father?" Samuel asked.

"Not sure," I stated, biting my lip. "But it seemed like Jasper was scared of him that day. You saw how pale he was, right Bella?"

Bella nodded.

I bite my lip. "Emmett!" I said, turning around to face him.

Emmett had a large mouthful of Ramen, some noodles hanging out of his mouth. He looked from person to person, this confuse look on his face.

"What?" he muttered through the mouthful.

First of…EW!

"Who do we know that will know information?" Bella asked, flinching at the sight of Emmett's lack of manners.

"Rosalie," Emmett said, still through the mouthful.

"Mm-hmm," we all stated, leaning towards him.

Emmett swallowed the bite of Ramen, slurping the noodles that were hanging out of his mouth, as he reached for his phone that was in his back pocket of his jeans.

"Calling now," Emmett said, putting down his bowl of noodles to call Rosalie.

Bella cradled, away from Edward, towards me to wrap her arms around my shoulders. "We'll figure out what's going on," she whispered.

"Yeah, don't worry Miss. Alice," Samuel said, smiling. "We'll get you all perky in _no time_."

I smiled at Samuel's childlike attitude and silently agreed. Hopefully this funny feeling within me would be wrong and would go away.

* * *

So we know now how Samuel got into Edward's house **and** we take another step in Alice and Jasper's story. Not sure if the next chapter or the chapter after that when we'll find out what happened to Jasper and his father.

Anyways, Review, review...he-he while I finish the rest of the day at my mummy's work...before going to the Hockey game tonight. GO DALLAS STARS!! LMAO

Huggles,  
Nollie


	27. Chapter 27

…I don't really have lot for the pre-chapter AN…I'm not really feeling well so…yeah, here's Chapter 27. ENJOY!!

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Seven

In the Know

Rosalie's POV

I leaned against the far wall, not wanting to breathe the same air as the _monster_. I couldn't believe that Jasper left with him back at the Starbucks, but I knew why he did it. But what I really could believe was that _my parents_ would let that _thing_ into our house. They knew what he did and still they let him _stay_,_ sleep_, and even _eat_ at the same table as us. I had a funny feeling that Auntie Suzanne had a slight say in the matter, though not a lot of people could say now to that bas—

Just then my cell rang, and "I'm too Sexy" by Right Said Fred rung out loud. _Oh crap!_ I thought as every head in the living room turned in my direction. I running to my purse that was on the hallway table, not before I caught the stranded look that was on Jasper's face as he tried hard not to laugh. Find my cell finally, I flipped it opened and saw who was calling me, probably the reason why Jasper was laughing.

Rolling my eyes, I pressed talk.

"You are _so dead_, Emmett," I hissed.

He laughed. "What? You don't like it baby?"

"First off, lose the 'baby,' you know I hate it when you call me that."

"Right…sorry."

"And second off, yes it fits you perfectly but I don't want my pants embarrassed off of me when the phone rings with my _parents_ and family are around."

Emmett laughed. "You know your father loves me."

I rolled my eyes, looking at my daddy, who was smirking as he realized who I was talking to.

"Don't I know it," I muttered.

Emmett laughed again. "Anyways, Rose, I have a reason to why I'm calling—"

"To hear my lovely voice?"

There was a pause on the phone before Emmett said, "I wish I could say that but no."

"Oh?" I said, puzzled. "Why are you calling me for then?"

"Hold on, putting you on speaker," he said.

I heard as he _tried_—tried because Emmett isn't the best person on technological things…he ended up putting me on speaker in the middle of a mall while I was telling him something private—to put me on speaker. After a few attempts, Emmett—actually, _Edward_—managed to get me onto speakerphone.

"Okay, what's shaking?" I asked, leaning against the wall in the hallway, while the family went back to the stiff conversation. There were no other conversations but stiff ones especially with _Dick_ around.

"Rosalie," Alice's sweet little voice sounded on the phone, "what's wrong with Jazzy? He wouldn't answer my emails nor call me back since our shopping exertion last week."

I flinched and looked at Jasper, who was not staring at his hands as his _father_ went on and on about some stupid trip.

"Sorry Alice-malice…it's been…_busy_ around here," I stated, glaring at Dick, who was asking my father a question.

"Still…he's always called before," Alice whispered.

_Uh-oh_, I thought. Alice being quiet…that isn't a good sign.

"Hey hold on a second," I said before putting my hand over the speaker. "Yo! Jazzy, Emmy wants to know if you're still on to wrestle him this Saturday."

Jasper went red in the face when his _father_ laughed. "You're wrestling a girl? What? No boy would challenge you?"

I glared at moron. I did say "him" in my sentence. "Dick, for your information, 'Emmy' is our girlie nickname for my _boyfriend_, Emmett…you remember him right?" I said.

I saw Dick swallow nervously causing me to mentally smile.

"Tell him I'll be there," Jasper said, giving me a look.

"'K," I said, winking. I turned back to the phone, uncovering the mouthpiece. "He's coming."

"Huh?" five voices…wait…_five_ voices?

I forced a laugh and said, "Hold on," before I covered the phone again to say to Jasper, "Emmett is calling you some names over here, Jasper. I think you should _talk_ to him."

Dick slapped Jasper on the shoulder, causing him to flinch. I narrowed at that hand…remembering things that I didn't want to.

"Go show that steroid user up," Dick said.

_Excuse me!_ My mind screamed. Jasper hurried over to me before I could kill him.

"Let it go," Jasper whispered, leading me to one of the rooms in the front of the house, away from my family. "Now really, I know that our rematch at wrestling is _after_ Christmas, so what is this about?"

I put the speaker on for my phone and said, "I have Jasper."

"Jasper?" said Alice's voice.

I watched Jasper freeze.

"Well?" I said, poking Jasper in the chest. "Answer her…you've avoided her long enough."

Jasper glared at me, a first I might add, and stole the phone from me. He took it off speakerphone and said, "Hey."

* * *

Alice's POV

I listened to Jasper's deep voice over and felt tears form. Bella's arms squeezed me in a tighter hug.

"Hey Jazzy," I said, trying to put happiness into my voice.

"Hey babe," he whispered. "What's up?"

I held back the tears as I said, "You haven't called me."

Here was a silence on the phone before I heard Jasper inhale. "I hurt you didn't I?"

I sniffled. "Not really."

"Well the Alice I know doesn't sniffle whether it was a cold or due to tears," Jasper said. "So it's one or the other."

"Or both," I muttered.

I heard his chuckles. "I'm sorry, angel, I really am. Just…it's been…nightmarish since my father came back."

"What do you mean?" I asked. I needed to know.

"He's just been making my life a living hell," Jasper said.

"How?" Edward and Emmett asked at the same time, their jaws pretty set in anger.

Jasper sighed. "It's a long story."

"Make it short," I stated, slightly angry.

"I rather tell you face to face," Jasper stated. "Apparently I'm _wrestling_ Emmett tomorrow."

"Really?" Emmett perked up. "Sweet!"

"No!" Edward, Bella, and I shouted at Emmett while Samuel snickered. Emmett pouted.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

"Promise?"

I could tell that Jasper was smiling when he said next, "Pinkie promise, okay?"

I smiled and nodded.

"You're nodding your head aren't you?"

I gasped, grasping hold of my head. Edward and Bella started laughing.

"I'll take that as a yes," Jasper said with a laugh.

I stuck out my tongue.

"And I guess you acted Alice like and stuck out your tongue."

"Okay, you know me too well," I stated.

I knew he was smiling when he said, "Love you, A."

I bit my lip and said, "Love you too, J."

We both said bye and hung up. Now…just the wait until tomorrow…

* * *

Jasper POV

It was Saturday. The sun had hardly risen when Rosalie dragged me from my bed and into her car. It was bet to elude Dick at all costs which meant leaving at an ungodly hour. The three hour drive to Forks was a quiet one where I drove and Rosalie slept.

It was just after sunrise when we arrived at the Brandon residence. Mrs. Brandon let us in, informing us that Emmett and the others were in the living room while Alice was still in her room. I headed slowly up stairs and knocked briefly on Alice's bedroom door. I heard her muffled footsteps on the carpet as she walked to the door and opened it.

I stood there looking at her beautiful face. She let me into the room and we sat down on her bed. I traced the pattern sewn into the bedspread.

"You said yesterday that your…father has been making your life living hell," she stated.

I nodded and sighed. "It started when I was five…"

* * *

Next chapter is the chapter that tells us what Jasper's father. I'll update quicker with more updates so review, review. I love to read resiews.

Huggles,  
Nollie


	28. Chapter 28

Once again…not lot to say before the chapter. I did update my blog with another video of where my mum is in the _Twilight_ book. Go check that out…outside of that, nothing more to say. Here's chapter 28. Enjoy—Oh…I don't know if you'll need tissues. I didn't really need one…well…yeah I did but I'm sick so it really wasn't because I was crying…so keep tissues handy. If not I always need one lately, stupid allergies.

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Eight

The firsts of many…

Jasper's POV

_- - - - - Flashback - - - - -_

_**Five years old**_

_I was scared. There was lots of flashes and lots of loud noises coming from outside. Mommy once said that thunderstorms were like God saying he was angry and wants to wash the world clean. That scared me more to know that God must have been very, _very_ angry to make so much light and sound and rain. _**(AN: seems silly but my mum told me that when I was little before she realized it scared me so she changed it to God was putting on a show that the thunder was the drum and the lightening was the lights.)**

_CLASH!_

_I screamed at the thunder. I wanted my mommy. Why did she have to go see Auntie Sharon, Uncle Mathew, and Cousin Rose? Why couldn't she have taken me?_

_Another lightening hit the sky, lighting my room, causing creepy shadows. I started to cry. I wanted the storm to go away. I wanted God happy. I wanted sleep._

_I wasn't sure how long I was crying, I couldn't read the clock yet but I was trying. Mrs. Lowe said I was picking up on time very well. Maybe I would be able to read the clock soon, and then start writing out my name. I knew two letters of my name—J W—which was more than the other kids knew._

_Just then the door to my bedroom opened, causing me to scream again. The bedroom door was _always_ closed, mommy said so. She said that in cause of a fire that the door needed to be close so that it didn't spread to my room. She then taught me all the fire safety rules like stop-droll-and-roll…I like the rolling part, the dropping part hurts._

_Daddy was standing at the door. I held my arms out for daddy to hold me, like mommy does when I am scared._

"_What the hell are you crying for?!" he snapped at me._

_I flinched, my hands dropping, and more tears falling down my face._

_Daddy growled, grabbing hold of my hand. He pulled me towards the main of the house. I was scared more. What was daddy doing? Why wasn't he comforting me?_

_Daddy opened the basement door and pointed inside._

"_Get," he said, pointing down the stairs._

_I cried harder. I didn't want to go down there. It was scary._

_He growled and took me down the stairs. He placed me on the hard ground, gripping my tiny shoulders, as he said, "You'll stay here until you stop crying like a brat."_

_And then he was gone, leaving me crying harder, leaving me more scared, leaving me in the darkest room in the house that had no windows and only one door out as a storm ranged all around._

_- - - - - End of Flashback - - - - -_

I was staring at my hands when I finished the first of many tales about my father. I could still remember the musky dirty smell of the basement.

Alice remained quiet for a moment. "That's why you didn't go down to the basement two weeks ago to help the guys bring up the Christmas tree," she whispered.

I nodded. "Till this day, I refuse to go down into a basement, alone or other wise."

Alice took both of my hands into hers and squeezed.

"That's not all…is it?" she asked, leaning down to look at me.

I shook my head.

"I was ten, when my dad…"

_- - - - - Flashback - - - - -_

_**Ten years old**_

_I stared at the book, trying my hardest to read. I didn't like reading, found it dull and boring. I liked inside being outdoors than in. And it showed when my teacher, Ms. Boyers told me I was in a second grade reading level. My mum was very supportive, trying to read to me when ever __she could, which meant a lot of bedtime stories whenever she was home. Dad was away lots now that he was doing something for the government, I like to think he is a spy or something with amount of time he's away._

"_Try again Jasper," my reading coach, Ms. Sydney said, touching my shoulder._

_I stumbled over the words, trying to get each word right. I finished the sentence and looked up. Ms. Sydney was smiling as she nodded her head to show that I got it right._

"_Yes," I said, throwing my arms in the air._

"_Did Jasper get it right?" my mommy asked, looking at us as she walked into the kitchen._

"_Yes ma'am," the woman said, smiling at mommy. "Stumbled a bit but he got the words right this time."_

"_Watch momma," I said, looking down at the page again and reread it slowly._

_I looked up at mommy, who was smiling at me, her eyes all wet._

_Just then the front door opened, and I could hear the boots coming off in the entry way. I froze. Daddy was home._

"_Dick, I didn't know you were going to be home," mommy said, turning around to see daddy standing at the threshold between the kitchen and the living room._

"_I got back early, and what's this?" he asked, pointing at me._

"_Jasper's reading," mommy said._

"_Reading what?" Daddy said, walking over to pick up the book I was reading. "Hell this…this is a second grade reading book. What the hell is my 5__th__ grade son reading a 2__nd__ grade book for?"_

"_Dick," Mommy said, warningly._

"_And what's this black woman doing here?"_

"_Excuse me?" Ms. Sydney said, standing. "First off my skin isn't black, it's more of a chocolate color than black. If anything is 'black' around here, it's your hair." She pointing at daddy's hair. "And my name is Ms. Sydney. I'm Jasper's reading coach."_

_Daddy just growled at her, pointed one finger towards the door, and said furiously, "Out."_

"_With pleasure you evil butt," she said, gathering her jacket and things._

"_Ms. Sydney," I said, standing._

"_Sit down," Daddy snapped at me, his angry eyes on me._

_I sat down._

_We waited until we heard the front door opened and closed before anyone talked. I remained quiet as I thought. Ms. Sydney was gone._

"_Dick, please, he needs a reading coach."_

"_He wouldn't get one. My son is stupid, he'll remain stupid then."_

_Mommy gasped. "Our son isn't stupid, he's just who is he."_

"_Woman, he's 10 years old and he reads like a God dang 7 year old. He's stupid."_

"_He's not stupid!"_

"_It's probably your fault when you dropped him as a baby!"_

"_Dick!"_

"_He's probably _not_ my son anyways, some ass that you sleep—"_

"_You know that's not true!"_

"_How the hell—"_

_I covered my ears, trying to block out the sound as daddy and mommy fought. They started to fight a lot more now, most of the time when I went to bed when they thought I was asleep._

_Just then daddy smacked mommy and everything when silent. I stared wide eyed at them. Daddy's hand went right across mommy's face. Mommy was clutching at the side where he hit her, her eyes staring right daddy._

_- - - - - End of Flashback - - - - -_

"He hit your mother?" Alice gasped.

I nodded, remembering the hurt that my mom showed on her face.

"I made a promise to myself, after seeing my dad hit my mom, that I would never hit any woman, no matter what," I whispered.

"Oh Jazzy," Alice said, hugging me.

I looked down at her, her arms around my waist. It felt right, like I could tell her…anything…

I gently pushed her away. When I saw her eyes were filled with hurt, I whispered, "I have more to tell you."

I slowly undid my shirt, her eyes going wide. When all the buttons were undone, I slowly took off my shirt and showed her the scars.

"Oh my God," she whispered, brushing her fingers along one of the scars on my shoulder. She looked up at me. "What's happened to you Jasper?"

* * *

Alice just seems to know EXACTLY what needs to be asked. What has happened to Jasper that he's got the scars? Well…the faster you review, the more people wanting to know, the faster I'll post…

Well what are you waiting for? Get reviewing. Like I said, more people who review the faster I'll post. And come on, who doesn't want a double post today? –sad face– Yes that was my sad puppy dog look. –Gives look again– You _can't_ resist this look…

Huggles,  
Nollie


	29. Chapter 29

So it seemed that my last update, I had two _different_ people point out about me "complaining" about the "few" reviews I got in chapter 26 and one of them that said I sounded like a bitch. First off, I wasn't complaining. Many of you know that I wasn't feeling well (and STILL not feeling well as I speak), an excuse yes, but I was joking about the amount. was joking about the amount, and anyone who knows me knows I'm glad I get every review, that I love each review (to a certain point for sure) and that I'm positively happy with the amount I got. I use to be one of the ones that got two reviews for a chapter (_This is My Destiny_), so I am thankful for each review. And besides, just to prove a point, chapter 6 had 58 reviews for now two months, and you didn't hear anything about it because I was happy with the reviews.

Now that that's out of the way…

_**You've Got Mail**_** has received **_**MORE**_** reviews than **_**Hitched**_**!**

Totally amazing guys!! Just for that, I decided to **_double post_** today! Just for you! HERE IS CHAPTER 29!!

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Nine

…The Hurt…

Jasper's POV

_- - - - - Flashback - - - - -_

_**Thirteen years old**_

_My mom drove around in the rain, looking for dad. I didn't understand why she was driving, looking for him after everything he's done._

"_Why mom?" I whispered, looking at her with the orange glow of the street lights lighting her face. "Why are we going after him? After everything…"_

"_Jasper," she said, at a red light. "I know that he isn't the greatest father, but we're suppose to love others even if they hate you, treat you horrible. Remember that always."_

_She pulled up to my father's regular pub that he normally drank at when he came home. Mom parked and opened her door._

"_I'm coming," I said, unbuckling my seatbelt._

"_No, Jasper," she said, looking at me. "You're too young. Stay here."_

_She locked the doors and closed her door. I watched her through the rain as she entered the pub. I kept watch of the time, knowing that if she doesn't come out then I was going in to check up on her._

_I heard a door open. I squinted through the rain and saw that the side door of the pub was open. I saw a group of what seem like drunks pushing a small person. I then felt my blood go cold as I recognized the red and white jackets_

"_NO!" I said, getting out of the car._

_I didn't have time to put my hood up of my jacket, so the bone chilling rain hit me as I ran to protect the one in white._

"_Leave her alone," I shouted, watching one of the drunks in dull gray push my mom into one of the huge trash bens along the wall._

_The one in red turned around to look at me._

"_Well, well, the scary cat left the car," Dad said, his words slurred with alcohol._

_I ground my teeth at him. I was tired of him and his remarks about me, about how I wasn't good, about how I acted like a girl than a boy. I hated my father._

"_No," I said as one of the drunks went to hit my mom._

_My father grabbed me by the collar of my jacket. I struggled against his hold, and, when I couldn't get away from him, I slipped out of my jacket. He held up the jacket, looking at it, while my white simple shirt was getting drenched in the Texas storm._

_I stepped between the drunks and my mom, protecting her. She didn't deserve this._

"_If you have to hit anyone…hit me," I said, standing as tall as I could._

_My father laughed. "Now he decides to be a man," he slurred._

_The drunks laughed. One of the drunks pushed me away from the trash bens. I stumbled and landed in a large amount of broken glass that use to be bottles that had been smashed. I felt the glass cut into me, through my shirt. I felt the blows from the drunks as they hit me, the glass digging harder and deeper into me._

_I heard my mother's cries and my father's harsh words to her. The rain was wet against my face, and I felt nothing as I slipped into the black that was overcoming me._

_- - - - - End of Flashback - - - - -_

I remained quiet for a moment. Remembering what happened next.

"I was left there, my father took my mother home, making her drive," I whispered. "The pub manager was the one who found me about half and hour later. I was taken to the hospital. I had a…a few broken ribs, some major cuts, and a concussion. They couldn't reach my mom yet…so they called Rosalie's family, who at the time, was living in New York. They came down right away. The Hale family never liked my father, Rosalie's mom didn't talk to my mom for awhile after my mom's wedding but they would always come for me.

"My mom came into the hospital the next day after the Hales arrived," I said, continued. "She had a broken leg that she said she had gotten from falling down the stairs. After the doctor examined her, she told her sister—Rosalie's mom—that Dick pushed her down the stairs. She was crying, telling her sister that she was right and Dick was a monster. The Hales took us in, moving us in with them, were we could have security."

"How…how did you come here?" Alice whispered, after a minute or so of silence.

"Dick found us in New York about a year later," I stated. "We figured that he used Governmental connections to find us. My mother and I are deathly scared of him…which is partly the reason why I felt with him that day at Starbucks. We know what's he capable of and we're scared that he'll try and hurt us again.

"We moved to Los Angeles after Dick left…we were there for about 17 months when he found us again. We moved then to Olympia, thinking that he would never find us there. We even took precautions like giving a fake name that my uncle seems to have. In school, my name is Jasper Hale, Rosalie's twin brother…they don't know that we're cousins."

Alice's hands were in mine. We sat there, listening to the rain outside.

"Where did you get these?" Alice asked, touching my wrist.

I flinched and remember the dark time I had.

"I…I was depressed about a year ago," I whispered. "I start…"

Alice's eyes went wide. "Jasper," she whispered.

I nodded. "I started seeing a counselor when Rosalie went searching for her razor and found me." I forced a chuckle. "She kicked my ass to the first session."

Alice's lower lip was trembling as she wrapped her arms around my waist and gave me a hug.

"What's going to happen now?" she whispered.

"We're probably…probably going to move again," I whispered.

"WHAT?!" she said, pulling away.

"Alice, we can't leave him."

"Like hell you are," Alice snapped. I had never seen her so mad before. She poked me in the chest and said firmly, "You are not going anywhere Jasper Whitlock. No. Where."

"Alice."

"No," she said, standing. "I'm going to talk to my father right now."

She spun on her heel and headed downstairs. She flung the bedroom door open. Emmett stumbled as he tried to get away from the door.

"This wasn't what it looks like," he stated.

Alice rolled her eyes and marched down the hallway.

"Alice," I said, following her, ingoring the others that started to gather in the hallway.

I ran after her when I saw that she disappeared as soon as she hit the first floor landing.

"Ah, Jasper," Mr. Brandon said, spotting me.

"Mr. Brandon have you seen Alice?" I asked, looking around for her.

"No why?"

I looked at the man. "She was suppose to go and see you…to help my mom and I get away from my…from Dick."

Mr. Brandon blinked and slowly looked down at my chest. I looked down and winced when I saw that I didn't put my shirt back on…and my scars were out. "No I haven't spoken to her but I will be more than willing to help your mother. Let's go to my study and talk about this."

I blinked and looked around. _Where was Alice?_ I thought as I followed Mr. Brandon to his study. I pulled out my cell and sent a message to the others, hoping they could find her.

* * *

Bella's POV

"What was that about?" I asked, watching Jasper hurry after Alice, completely shirtless.

"I have _no idea_ but I want to know was what you were doing?" Rosalie asked, glaring at Emmett.

"Nothing," Emmett said, innocently.

"Mm-hmm," Rosalie, Edward and I said.

Just then every cell in that hallway went off. We all went in search for cell phones, pulling them out.

"It's a text message from…Jasper?" Emmett asked, looking at his phone.

"I got one, too," I said, viewing the message.

"Me too," Rosalie said.

I raised one eyebrow and read the message aloud. "Alice disappeared. Someone find her. Jasper."

"Okay, Samuel is staying _away_ from my friends for now on," Edward muttered.

I bit back a snicker.

"Let's go find Alice," Rosalie stated, texting Jasper back. Probably how we would search for her.

"FINDERS KEEPERS!" Emmett shouted, running down the hallway.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Where do you think Alice went?" Edward asked me as we headed downstairs.

"I'm not sure," I said, opening the door to the garage. "But I'm checking to see if her car…is…here." I finished my sentence lamely when I turned on the light and saw that one of the Brandon cars was missing…and it belonged to Alice.

There was water on the floor that showed that the garage had been opened for a few minutes…just long enough for Alice to get out.

I hurried and dialed Alice's number. I got her answer machine.

"It's Alice's Cell! Unfortunately the lovely lady who you're trying to reach is either in class or _shopping_…that or she left her phone again at home. So please leave your name, number, and reason for you calling at the beep which sounds like this—" BEEP!

"Damnit," I muttered, closing my phone. "I got her voicemail."

"Where do you think she went?" Edward asked.

"I have no idea," I stated. "No idea."

* * *

Good Question Edward…Where did Alice go? I want to know what you guys think of where she went. Which means you must review!...yes I just said that in a sing-song voice.

Now I am going to take a few Midol because I have a headache (still feeling crappy) and take a nap. But before I do so, I want to say that the perfect song for Jasper for this story is **"Numb" by Linkin Park**. I was listening to that song while I wrote the chapter…though…I think it didn't help my headache. Anyways, time for Midol!

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—Alenor Peredhel, lol, keep using that frying pan for them eggs and bacon. You'll be able to whack Sergeant Dick soon enough…maybe…if _someone_ else doesn't get to him before you.

PPS—GO CHECK OUT SEVENTEEN (dot) COM TO SEE 17 Qs...WITH ROBERT PATTINSON!! IT'S A MUST SEE!! I'm telling ya...HE SO LIKES KRISTEN!! XD


	30. Chapter 30

**permanentlyTHIRD POSTING TODAY!!**

Lol, I love you guys to so much that I'm posting for the 3rd time today!

Now many of you thought that Alice went to Dick (mostly to kick his butty), some thought she was taken by Dick, and some…lol thought she got her Alice spunk and went shopping. Now before I tell you _where_ she went, I gave you a clue in the "PS"...Think about it…

Here is Chapter 29…

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

Chapter Thirty

Confrontation

Alice's POV

I learned from Samuel, before he left to stay at Edward's, a move, a move that I used to elude Jasper and the others. I blessed the silent garage door that dad installed after he's late nights coming home and the garage door waking us the neighborhood with the noise. I was able to get away and was started my long drive.

A three hour drive to Olympia was one _long_ drive, one long drive which I didn't listen to music, didn't do anything but…think. I thought a lot, remembered a lot. I remembered how Jasper looked with the…scars. Oh god…the scars where the glass had pressed into skin, so keep and so hard they left marks into him forever, a reminder that horrible day when his father and those…

I slammed my hand against the steering wheel, and let out a frustrated growl. This wasn't Mary Alice Brandon. Right now I'm not Alice. Alice loves to shop, loves to play human Barbie with Bella…with Bella as the Barbie of course. No, right now I wanted to bear my teeth and smack some sense into someone (who isn't Bella for a change). No, I'm not Alice right now. Right now, I was an avenging angel confronting the devil who has harmed innocent souls.

I went straight to the Hale House, gathering my story as to _why_ was visiting them. I had turned sharply into their driveway and to spot an extra car—a truck—in their driveway.

I yanked my keys out of the ignition as soon as the engine died. Checking my reflection—that much I still obtained from the Alice I knew—I opened my door, placing my sunglasses onto my eyes. I walked briskly to the front door and rang the door bell once.

I was rerunning my reason through my head again when the front door opened and came face to face with Sharon Hale. **(AN: I can't recall what Rosalie's parent's names were, if they were stated at all, so if someone can find out and PM me them please!)** And my reasons that were being tossed in my head, flew right out the window.

"Alice," Sharon said, smiling. "It's nice to see you."

"Hi," I stated, looking around her. "Is…Is Jasper here?"

I wanted to mentally slap myself.

"Oh…no, I'm sorry dear…didn't you know?" she asked, looking at me puzzled. "Rosalie took Jasper to see Emmett for a wrestling match. I hope my nephew doesn't get hurt by my future son-in-law."

I blinked. Future son-in-law? I mentally smiled as I planned to tell Rosalie and Emmett about how Mrs. Hale was planning their wedding already.

"Oh, no I didn't know," I said, acting ignorance. "Darn."

"Why don't you come in, dear?" Sharon said, moving so that she could let me in. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Tea," I said.

"We still have some of your favorite in the kitchen," Sharon said. "Let me go make some. Make your self at home dear."

"Thanks."

I watched her walk towards the kitchen, as soon as she was around the corner, I bounded up stairs were I hoped to find one of the Whitlocks.

I looked into the room I knew was Mrs. Whitlock. There standing in the middle of the room was the monster himself. He was on the phone, not talking then (but he was talking _loudly_ a few seconds after I turned the corner to look into the room). He looked a lot like Jasper and I couldn't believe that this was the man that cause so much hurt above the one person who I was willing to give a few hours of shopping up just to sit and be held by (Yes, I said I would give up shopping but _only_ for a few hours).

Sergeant Whitlock turned around and spotted me. I didn't like his smile as he said, "Jack, I'll have to call you back."

He snapped his phone shut.

"Ah, Miss Brandon, what's a…lovely surprise," he stated, smirking.

I straightened up and walked slowly a few steps into the room.

"If you knew why I was here, you wouldn't be saying that," I stated, taking my sunglasses off slowly.

"Hmm, really?"

"Yes…really," I said, placing one hand, the hand that held my glasses, onto my hip.

"So what do I owe for this visit, Miss Brandon?" Mr. Whitlock asked.

I swallowed, thinking. Mr. Whitlock raised one eyebrow.

"You're wrong," I whispered, staring at him.

He raised one eyebrow.

"I was wrong about what dear?" he asked, smirking again.

"About Jasper."

He said nothing.

"Jasper told me what you did to him, the mental, emotional and physical abuse inflicted by you."

Mr. Whitlock's smirk fell.

"I take it he was a little baby and showed you his scars just so that you can fight his battles," he said in a dull flat voice.

"No, he didn't want to show me them but I asked him to when he started to withdraw from me when you suddenly appeared nearly a week ago."

We stood in silence for a moment.

"I have never abused that brat," Mr. Whitlock said, his face hard.

"Yes you did," I said, taking a step towards him, pointing one finger at him. "You abused him emotionally and mentally when you locked him down in that basement when he was just five years old. You sheared his self-esteem when he was ten. And then…and then that night when he was thirteen when you were drunk and did nothing to stop the others from beating up a defenseless teenager."

I jammed my finger into his chest, glaring at him, my anger flowing.

"You were the monster that has haunted his life," I hissed.

"You don't know anything bitch," he hissed back. I didn't even squeak at the cuss word. I was too angry to even register it. "He was acting like a little hissy, crying, stupid that he couldn't read a single sentence. He couldn't even fight back. If anything I've been trying to make him into a man, one that wouldn't be a pushed over which I seem to have failed at if he sent a woman to do his battles."

I glared at him, shoving my finger into his chest.

"You're half the man he is," I hissed. "He was five years old, scared. He should have been comforted, loved not locked away. He was defenseless that night when he was five. He was completely defenseless and he _looked up to you_."

His eyes widened just a smidge. "You were his hero, the person he looked up too. You were suppose to protect him even if it was silly little fears or invisible monsters. You were suppose to be his hero that saves everyone. You were the one who tells him that he could concurred the world if he so desired it.

"If you wanted him to be a man, you should have taught him to play football, not to be scared to try something new when dared. You should have told him that it's okay to be wrong because wrong is still, at times, makes you right. You should have told him that loving someone doesn't make you weak…it makes you stronger."

I took a step away from him.

"If you would just open your eyes to see the damage that you caused—"

Mr. Whitlock raised his hand quickly as if he was about to hit me. I glared at him.

"Do it," I hissed. "Prove that you're lesser of a man. That you had to beat a woman to prove your strength."

He froze. I continued to stare him down (well really up but you get the drift).

"That's what I thought," I whispered, slowly turning around.

I walked to the door and paused just before entering the hallway. I turned back and looked at him. His hand had fallen limply besides him.

"If this doesn't open your eyes, then when you wife and son _permanently_ separate from you with the law on their side…maybe—just maybe—you'll see what harm you caused to them _and_ yourself. Because you know, Mr. Whitlock, if they walk away from you…you just lost a wonderful family that was more than willing to have loved you _at one time_."

I turned around…but turned back to face him.

"Oh and by the way…even with everything you've done…Jasper is still the better man than you are."

I then turned and left the room. There standing in the hallway was Jasper's mother, tears in her eyes. Her bottom lip was quivering. I took her into my arms to let her cry on my shoulder. I hushed her. I was soothing her, rubbing my hand down her back, when I looked past her and saw the Hales behind her. Sharon looked like she was about to cry as well. Rosalie's father just nodded.

I smiled and hugged Jasper's mother closer to me. I whispered to Sharon, "I'm taking her to Jasper."

She nodded, tears falling this time. I smiled into Mrs. Whitlock's hair. I felt like Alice again, the same Alice as before. And it felt _good_ to be that Alice again.

* * *

So…what do you guys think? I'm not sure what the next chapter is going to be about. But I'm pretty sure I'll think of something…but whatever it is I have a feeling that the story will come to an end in a few more chapters. And _**NO**_ I will not write a sequel.

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—Song for the chapter: "Remember the Name" by Fort Minor **(Lol, Mr. Whitlock will have no probably remembering Alice's name after that little shpill she gave him!)**


	31. Chapter 31

Thanks to everyone who has wished me to get better. I am feeling better but my allergies are driving me nuts and I do have a minor headache. Anyways…I was once was told a story…is like a pillow **(just…follow along)**. You slash it with some drama, then you add more fluffing, and sew it up all nice and neat with a great ending…and now you have a _wonderful _pillow of romance. **Ya…don't look at me, my friend told me that.** So I have some drama…I need some fluff. Everyone loves fluff. So here is some fluff. And here is chapter 31!

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-One

Filled with Love

Alice's POV

I drove to Forks with Mrs. Whitlock besides me. Rosalie's mom had packed a bag of clothes and necessities for not only Mrs. Whitlock but also for Jasper.

"Take care of them," Sharon whispered.

I nodded. "With my heart, Mrs. Hale," I whispered back.

The drive back to Forks was another quiet affair. Mrs. Whitlock I think feel asleep about an hour into the drive and I decided then to call Bella, who seemed to have called my phone a few times along with the others.

"Where in the hel—in the fiery pits of _Hades_ are you, Mary Alice Brandon?!" Bella snapped at me as soon as she picked up her phone.

"I'm somewhere between Forks and Olympia," I stated.

"Olympia?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Alice…why are you somewhere between Olympia and Forks?"

"I had some…privately matters to take care of."

Bella was quiet for a moment before she said, "Alice, I know you too well to know that this _private_ matter dealt with Jasper and his family—especially since you were talking to him for nearly an hour. _What did you do?!_"

I sighed and told her the story.

"Oh Alice," she said. "That ass could have _hurt_ you."

"I'm not hurt though," I stated.

"You _could_ have. God," she said frustrated. "And you left so sudden."

"Yeap."

"Alice, stop being so nonchalant about this," Bella snapped.

"Bella, stop being so upset about this," I stated.

"Alice, be serious," Bella said.

"Bella, be more…lively," I said.

Bella sighed. "We'll talk about this when you get home."

I snickered. "You sound like like you could be my wife or something."

"_Very_ funny, Alice," Bella muttered.

"I know."

"Brat."

"You know it."

Bella snorted.

The reunion of son and mother was rather touching that Bella forgot she was upset at my sudden departure. Everyone watched as Jasper lead his mother towards my daddy's study so they could talk about divorcing Mr. Whitlock. I had a few tears in my eyes when I saw Jasper kiss his mother's hair just before daddy closed the door of the study.

Rosalie grabbed my hand first, before Bella could get her emotions in check, and headed towards a room with a lock.

"What happened?" Rosalie asked, locking the door.

"What happened where?" I asked, being innocent.

Rosalie gave me this look and folded her arms.

I sighed. "Fine," I said, pouting. "I confronted Dick about how much he was being a…dick."

Rosalie chocked on air. "You did _what_?!"

I repeated what I said to her which only caused her to smile.

"What?"

"You're the first person who stood up to Sergeant Dickhead," Rosalie said, still smiling.

"Outside of you," I pointed out.

"Yeah but he didn't ever let me get to him enough to let his wife just walk away from him," she stated. She looked at me. "Exactly what did you say to him?"

I sighed and told her exactly what I said to Jasper's father.

"Whoa," Rosalie said, impressed. "Remind me never to cross you."

I laughed and threw a pillow at her. "That was a once in a life time thing," I said, waving my hand as though a fly or something was bothering me and I was swatting at it.

Rosalie laughed and went "Mm-hmm."

Just then there was a knock on the door. Rosalie opened it.

There standing in the hallway was Jasper, looking somber as his blue eyes stared at me.

"I need to talk to Alice," he said, looking at me before looking at Rosalie to say, "Alone."

Rosalie looked between me and her cousin. She quickly left the room and down the hallway, without saying a word. Jasper watched her go, and I watched Jasper. Jasper slowly entered the room, closing the door behind him. The door closing was loud in the silent room and the lock turning was even louder.

We stood (in my cause sat) there, staring at each other. I could almost hear our heartbeats beating almost simultaneously.

Slowly Jasper came to sit down besides me. I felt the bed dip at Jasper's weight, felt his warmth beside me, smelt his clean scent that I came to realize as his.

"My mom," he started out slowly, carefully saying each of his word with thought and care, "told me what you said to my father…how you stood up to him."

We sat again in silence, our hearts in perfect harmony. I felt his hand slowly trail up the side of my neck, oh so carefully that I almost didn't feel it but I knew him too well to know that his fingertips indeed brush against my skin.

"Have I told you how much you mean to me?" Jasper whispered, his mouth near my ear as he leaned his head against my shoulder.

"No," I murmured.

I left his lips softly on my shoulder as he whispered, "You are my life."

I felt my heart swell. Jasper leaned away from my shoulder so that he stared straight at me, eye to eye.

"I love Mary Alice Brandon," he whispered and leaned forwarded…

…and he kissed me.

It was sweet. It was tender. It was filled with love. It was everything Jasper.

* * *

Jasper's POV

Alice. I had never known anyone more beautiful, more full of life, of love, of everything great than Alice. Alice so strong that she could stood up to the man that was a monster who has haunted me my entire life.

She was the light in my darkened life. She was the joy, the sweetest…

She was the love.

I kissed her as sweet as I could, feeling the emotion that was there.

I heard the door rattle and blessed my decision to lock the door. I didn't want Emmett to ruin this.

I slowly pulled away from Alice, drawing out the kiss slowly.

Our eyes were closed…at least mine where, but I knew Alice well enough that her eyes were close as well and I also knew she was smiling slightly when she whispered, "I love you too Jasper Whitlock."

I opened my eyes and saw that she was smiling. I smiled too, cuddling her closer.

* * *

Emmett's POV

I rattled the door.

"Its lock," I muttered, wanting to break down the door which I knew I was very capable of doing. I looked at Rosalie.

"Maybe it's lock because they don't want intrusions," Rosalie muttered, rolling her eyes.

"I'm not intruding," I said, looking at the door again.

Rosalie grabbed hold of my ear.

"Ow, Rose, ow," I whined as she dragged me away from the door.

* * *

Okay it was short but I think that the fact that it was FLUFFY **AND that JASPER AND ALICE KISSED** so makes up for the shortness.

Anyways…I love my readers. You know that I like what you guys have to say and I want you part of what I write. I've asked you guys to make "covers"—or banners, I'll take either or—for my stories **(which I need before by June 23!!)** and now…I want you guys to do two things. **ONE:** I would like to rewrite my summary for this story. I feel it isn't up to par to the story so I want to see what summaries you guys can come up with. This however I need…like before my next update which don't worry will be Monday so you guys have time to write one. You guys know the rules for summaries: it can only contain 255 characters (with spaces). And **TWO:** I have a new poll up for you guys. Now once again the story comes to close within a chapter. Yeah I know –tear, tear– _**BUT**_—and note that _**BUT**_ is all in caps along with **bolding**, _italics_, and underlining—I have an idea to tack on a few more chapters…and this time…it's Emmett and Rosalie's story. I know, I know Emmett didn't send an email but if you recall Rosalie did (to Alice) so I guess I can say she's tied to the original emails. So I posted a poll with the idea I have for Emmett and Rosalie's story. So think carefully and THEN VOTE!! A **YES** means more chapters...**NO** means next update is the last update.

Anyways, with that out of the way, yes I won't update until Monday because I'm going out of town this weekend—We're going on one of our annual summary trips down to Houston this weekend to go watch the Astros play. GO 'STROS! -eye roll- lol

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—Song for the chapter: "It's Gonna Be Alright" by Raven-Symoné **(not really romantic Jasper is "gonna be alright" from now on…)**


	32. Second Interlude AKA Chapter 32

**Yes, I'm updating before Monday but be thankful I am :)**

Some pointed out in chapter 28 (an anonymous review of course) that I was a 'racist' due how I wrote the…part of Jasper when he was 10. Now…If I was racist then my best friend since _kindergarten_ wouldn't have been someone of the African American race. If I was a racist, I wouldn't have been there at the birth of his little brother, I wouldn't have babysat his little brother, watching him grow for the last ten years to the tall boy he is today. If I was a racist, my other friend, Jessica, she and I wouldn't have walked home together and I wouldn't have been her first best friend in Texas. And in Middle School, when I volunteered in the Special Education classroom, I wouldn't have helped my best friend Jolie in art and in lunch. If I was racist, I wouldn't have lived on the East side of Fort Worth which is majority African American, I wouldn't have gone to my Elementary school (or Middle school) there and I wouldn't have meet Ms. Lowe, Ms. Boyers or Ms. Syndey. Yes, those people from chapter 28 were _**real**_ people…they were the same people who helped me learn to read because I hated to so much that my reading leave was at a 2nd grade reading level. And what happened in chapter 28 was a true story! Afterschool tutorials, one father who was divorced from his wife found out about his kid and the tutorial and called her 'black'. And I watch Ms. Syndey say this: "It is not the color of my skin that makes me who I am. I can be more cinnamon than chocolate. I can be more maple than tan. I am every color…but black. Black is what makes up the skies at night and the ink on my paper. I am not black, sir…I am African American and I go by that." She even had this poster that read: "I judge my socks by color and people by personalities because it's just plain silly to judge my socks by personalities and people by color."

And really, why would I be a racist when I _too_ am a minority. I may _**look**_ white, but I am _**Hispanic**_! I would not be a hypocrite and dislike a fellow minority like me. But go ahead, if you want to call me racist you can, but know where I came from, who I am, and know that I am hurt to be called that. And _if _I have offended anyone else, I am sorry, I didn't mean too…

Anyways, here's chapter 32.

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

**Interlude #2  
AKA**  
Chapter Thirty-Two

Then You Stand

Alice's POV

I watched as Jasper pinned Emmett down for three before I started to cheer. It had been a few weeks since that day when I confronted Sergeant Whitlock in Olympia and things have gotten back to normal.

Jasper and his mother ended up moving temporarily into Edward's house since they had the most room, and I ended up taking in Rosalie while her parents put their house up on the market. It was take awhile before it was to sale and until then, they had to remain in Olympia. 

But Rosalie though didn't want to remain there, especially since Jasper was here in Forks but also she wanted to be closer to Emmett I think, so she moved to Forks which explains why she was at my house.

Having Rosalie and Jasper here in Forks was totally great. Everyday I got to see Jasper, got to hold hands with him, got to kiss him the first thing in the morning. Rosalie had some great jewelry that she let me borrow (or have) becoming one of my sisters. She even helped me with Barbie Bella.

Christmas then came and that was an event to its self.

Each family got to spend some quality time with each other. Bella and the Chief exchanged their gifts (Bella gave Charlie new fishing gear and Charlie gave her a laptop—which he got the idea and _some_ of the money from the "Gang") that morning. Afterwards, Bella came straight to my house while Charlie went down to La Push to spend some Christmas with the Blacks before going fishing. Edward spent time with Carlisle and Esme, heading to Seattle the day before, so they could lay flowers at the headstones of his parents. They then exchanged gifts when they came back to Forks, and then came over to my house about one-ish. Rosalie had got to Olympia the day before to spend time with her parents before coming back to my house. Jasper and his mom, though they had their personal time about noon, remained at my house and helped with our little Christmas gathering.

The Christmas gathering was neat. Mrs. Whitlock cooked a delicious ham, my mom actually made some Brandon apple pie that was my great-great-grandma Brandon's recipe, Rosalie brought some corn and mash potatoes that her mom made, and I made the potato salad…everything else was made by Esme. We exchanged a gifts among each other. I got designer stuff from Rosalie, some jewelry that Bella had made (her poor fingers were still hurting from the numerous times she stabbed herself with the wire) and a few other things. Jasper's gift to me was this beautiful little charm bracelet that I refused to take off…except in the shower.

The event was saddened for a few minutes when Jasper got a visit from his father.

_- - - - - Flashback - - - - -_

"_What are you doing here?" I asked, when I opened the door and found Mr. Whitlock standing at the door._

"_I'm here to say good bye."_

_I just continued to look at him._

"_I'm flying out to D.C. tomorrow and then out to my next assignment…this will be the last time I'll see Jasper."_

"_I see," I said._

_Jasper appeared behind me._

"_Dick," Jasper said politely._

"_Jasper," his father said._

_That was my cue to leave…and start eavesdropping._

_I walked out of the hallway but I stood around the corner where I could see and hear everything._

"_I hear you're leaving," Jasper stated._

"_Yes, tomorrow."_

"_Well…be safe."_

_Jasper went to close the door but Mr. Whitlock stopped the door._

"_I know it doesn't mean anything now…but I am sorry for everything."_

_Jasper said nothing._

"_I'm not the roll model father or father of the year," Mr. Whitlock stated. "I am my faults and wrong doings. And I didn't see the damage I had been causing to you and your mother…not until _she_ opened my eyes." We know who the she is, right?_

"_Well…that's all I have to say," he said. "Here." He handed Jasper a small box. "Merry Christmas…son."_

_Mr. Whitlock turned and started towards the driveway where his car was parked. Jasper looked down at the box and then shouted after his father, "Wait a minute."_

_Sergeant turned around and stared at Jasper._

"_You're right…you can say sorry for everything…but it doesn't mean anything."_

_I saw the hurt in his eyes._

"_But that doesn't mean that I don't love you."_

_There were tears now in the Sergeant's eyes._

"_Someone once told me that love your enemies, let go of the hurt and anger against them…that it will make you a better person. And I can't hate my own father." Jasper pointed at his dad. "You're right about your flaws and you really did hurt us…but no matter what you're my father. And family sticks together."_

_Mr. Whitlock remained quiet, staring at Jasper._

"_You know, she was right…you're far better the man than I ever am and tried to make you."_

"_Yeah well…Alice is rather special." _Darn, right I am_, I thought smugly._

"_Don't lose her."_

"_I don't plan on it, sir."_

_Sergeant cracked a tiny smile. "Merry Christmas son," he said, turned and left._

_Jasper closed the door and rested his head against the back of the door._

"_I know you're listening, Alice," Jasper muttered._

"_You know me too well," I muttered, rolling my eyes, as I walked around the corner._

_Jasper smiled and wrapped his arms around me. I returned the hug, knowing that this was the first step forward for Jasper._

_**(AN: Song for this flashback was "Apologize" by One Republic)**__  
- - - - - End of Flashback - - - - -_

The papers for the divorced where signed and were served to Mr. Whitlock just before the start of the New Year. They were signed a few days later and the divorce was finalized by the end of the month. **(AN: I have no idea how a divorce is done but I'll say that Alice's father pulled a few strings and that Mr. Whitlock knew of the damaged he did so he would let them out a fight.)**

Jasper started to see Edward's psychologist, Dr. Hopesworth, in hope to heal some of the hurt and wounds caused by the emotional, mental and physical abusive that had been inflicted. Jasper started to return quickly back to the pretty happy person he had been before his father came back into his life nearly two months before.

"I want another round," Emmett muttered as soon as Jasper let him up.

"Emmett that was the rematch of the rematch of the rematch for the original match you wanted to have with Jasper," Bella pointed out.

"Hey one of those rematches was called by Jasper," Emmett pointed out.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "We know you're strong Emmett so just cool it."

Emmett pouted.

I laughed and skipped towards the kitchen. "Snacks anyone?"

"I want some of your mom's cookies!" Emmett shouted.

I laughed and went towards the cookie jar that was on the top of the fridge. I jumped, trying to get it. Suddenly a hand shoot out of no where and got the jar down.

I smiled and turned around, seeing Jasper.

"I knew you would need some help," he stated, opening the jar.

"You know me too well," I said, pulling out cookies.

"That's only because I love you."

I smiled and looked at him. He was smiling down at me, his love showing.

"Ditto," I said, loading the cookies onto a plate for Emmett.

I brought back the cookies with a glass of milk for Emmett, Jasper following me. I spotted Bella smiling up at Edward, who was letting her sit in his lap. I had to smile at their moment. Bella and Edward was doing really wonderful. Edward seemed more happy than I had ever seen him. He still was going to Hopesworth, or so Bella told me, but it seemed that he was going less often since the death of his parents.

"Oh I forgot to remind you guys," Rosalie stated. "Mom reminded me that over Spring Break, the club was hosting their annual teen Spring Break thing and wanted to know if you wanted to go."

Bella looked at Rosalie. "Club?"

Jasper nodded. "Her parents are part of the board of directors at the Olympia Country Club there. No golfing, thankfully, but they do have other things that have indoors. Swimming, tennis…you name it."

"They have a spa," Rosalie stated with a smirk.

I gasped. "I haven't been to a spa in ages."

"So, come," Rosalie said.

"Only if Bella is coming," I stated, looking at her.

"Don't even think about giving me the puppy dog look," she stated, glaring at me.

"Aw man!" I said, snapping my fingers. Everyone laughed, Bella cracking a smile.

"That's only because I'm in," she said.

"YES!" I said, jumping up and down.

Edward chuckled. "I guess I am too. I bet Esme and Carlisle would love to come along too."

"The more the merrier," Rosalie said. "I'm pretty sure my parent's are going to talk them into becoming members."

"Oh this is going to be fun," I said, clapping. "I'll need new things!"

Bella moaned causing Edward to chuckle.

Going to the Olympia Country Club for Spring Break _should_ be fun…

* * *

THE STORY IS FAR FROM OVER!! In a landslide, **Oh yes Yes YES! Please and thank you!** won with 55 votes (out of the 77), followed by **Nope, I think you should finish off with Alice's story** with 13 votes and then **I'm a fence rider (which is really uncomfortable)** with 9 votes. There for I'll be UPDATING again (as you say with the title of the chapter) with Emmett and Rosalie's side of the story…-claps- yeah!

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—So Bella and Edward's song was **"Living on a Prayer" by Bon Jovi**…so I have to _have_ a song for Alice and Jasper: **"Stand" by Rascal Flatts**

PPS—**MY MUM HAS FINISHED READING _TWILIGHT_**and is now reading _New Moon_ as I speak. I'll update (if I can) with the video blog about her reactions to the story...lol

PPPS—Last one I swear...I'll decided on a new Summary after my brother's birthday on Tuesday, so you can send the new summaries before Wednesday and I'll be counted.


	33. Chapter 33

Rosalie and Emmett's story will _mostly_ be some sort of fluff with a small amount of drama but I think it will mainly be fluffy. I mean Emmett's a teddy bear and teddy bears are fluffy, no? –wink–

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-three

On the Road again

Emmett's POV

IT'S SPRING BREAK!! I could do a jig right about now…I actually did one earlier.

Everyone was positively excited for our trip to Olympia Country Club. Alice packed her entire closet full of closet in half a dozen bags with the other half dozen inside each other for the clothes she was surely going to buy there. Jasper was trying to keep the pixie from bouncing all over the place but I think her attitude was contagious for Jasper was all smiles as he watched Alice. Bella and Edward were pretty calm though they too were smiling. I was the male version of Alice.

"Between Alice and Emmett, I think we have enough enthusiasm for a year," Edward said, smiling as I smashed the last of Alice's bags into the back of the van that all the bags were in (one of us would be driving the van while the other four would be in Alice's car).

"YES!" I said as I finally got the trunk close of the van. I pretended to whip sweat off my forehead.

Everyone rolled their eyes at me.

"What?" I stated.

"Let's be lucky that Rosalie went ahead and took her bags with her," Edward stated.

"Rosalie didn't have many bags but the one carrying personal things like her jewelry, make-up…female…_stuff_," Jasper stated, us guys flinching at the words "female stuff."

"Oh grow up," Alice muttered. She pointed at Jasper. "You did just fine when I asked you to go buy me some tampons." She then pointed at me. "And you sell them like some sort of tampon dealer at school."

"Yeap, made me 20 bucks yesterday," I said, smirking.

"10 of which you owe me for spotting you at Starbucks last weekend," Bella said.

"I really want to know how you spend 10 bucks at Starbucks," Edward asked.

Alice and Bella looked at each other and said at the same time, "Cookies."

I smiled while the guys went "Go figure."

"Hey, let's get on the road!" Alice said, jumping up and down.

"Whoa, cool it sweet pea," Mr. Brandon said, walking out of the house. "You're forgetting the walkie talkies."

Bella laughed as Alice danced over to get the two radios Mr. Brandon was giving her. I smirked and recalled the last time we had to take two cars.

_- - - - - Flashback - - - - -_

"_Now _you_ follow me," Mr. Brandon stated to me._

"_Yes, sir," I said saluting him._

_We were in the middle of Seattle, on the way back to Forks. We hit the highway a minute later, after Mr. Brandon got into his car and pulled into traffic. I had been following for ten minutes, when suddenly I yawed. When I opened my eyes, Mr. Brandon was no where to be seen and I was heading eastward…instead of westward._

_- - - - - End of Flashback - - - - -_

"Why radios?" Jasper asked, puzzled.

"Don't ask," Bella muttered, glaring at me.

I just laughed.

"See you in a week daddy," Alice said, kissing her father on the cheek.

"I'm driving the van!" I said.

"No!" four voices piped up.

"Ah, man," I muttered, pouting.

"I'll drive," Jasper stated, grabbing the keys from Alice with a quick kiss on her lips.

_So sweet to watch some times_, I thought with a smile. Well if I could drive then I could have—

"SHOT GUN!" I shouted, rushing to the front seat of Alice's car.

"Like a kid," I thought I heard Alice and Bella mutter.

We were the road a few minutes later when suddenly I thought of something…

"I need to pee," I stated.

"EMMETT!" the three people in the car and the one person of the radio went.

We pulled over to a small gas station to go to the bathroom. We were there for a few minutes, enough time for me to go to the bathroom, and then we were back on the road.

About forty-five minutes later…I was hungry. And I said so. Everyone groaned.

"Let me guess," Jasper's voice came from the radio. "Emmett's hungry?"

"Yeap!" I said as we pulled over at a gas station.

I picked up an armful of snacks.

"Okay, do you have to go to the bathroom?" Alice asked.

"Nope."

"And you have snacks?" Edward asked, leaning forward.

"Yeap."

"Then we can go now?" Bella asked.

I nodded.

Two minutes later…

"I'm thirsty."

Three groans (with one groan later when we told Jasper we were making another stop).

The rest of the car ride, it was uneventful. I didn't need to pee, didn't need food or drink…not until Olympia and everyone was okay with that.

* * *

Yeah, yeah, it's **_short_** but it was **_fluffy_** and it was _purely_ Emmett. Next chapter will be a special chapter just written with my brother _**and**_ Emmett in mind which I'll update again **tomorrow**.

Oh and…thank you to everyone who has stuck through the story so far. I know I lost a few with the ending of Bella's story and the start of Alice's…and I bet a lost a few with the end of Alice's story but that's okay. I'm glad to be writing and I'm glad to be writing this story. And speaking of stories, _Re-Hitched_ I still have writer's block for. After I finish this story, I'm actually going to finish _My Own Prom_ and then hopefully _Re-Hitched_ so _**please**_ bear with me. I'm writing them when I can.

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—Song for this chapter was "Get out of This Town" by Carrie Underwood. **Lmao I know, I seem like a country lover but I'm actually a variety of music that depends on my mood. Like last night and this morning, I was dying to listen to Amy Grant CD we have here in the house…one of the songs I might use for my inspiration.**


	34. Chapter 34

**THANKIE TO ALL MY READERS!  
We hit over 3000 reviews!!**

Since the "Vampires" _love _baseball –wink– and so does my brother, _and_ since today just so happens to be my brother's _birthday_ I think I would write some fluff…Baseball fluff. Lol

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-four

Batty about you

Emmett's POV

"Holy moly," Alice whispered, looking around in the front lobby of the Club.

"Whoa," Bella whispered.

I was desperate to go see what _sports_ they had in this swank joint. Sure the place was pretty clean and I got a few looks for wearing jeans in this place but they had to have had _real _sports…like baseball.

"There's Rosalie," Jasper pointed over towards the reception desk.

"Rose!" I shouted when I spotted Rosalie.

Rosalie glared at me causing me to smile. She was looking hot in the off the shoulders sweater and jeans…but then again Rosalie always looked good.

"You're _late_," was the first thing out of Rosalie's mouth. Count on Rosalie to point that fact out.

"No thanks to a certain little kid," Alice said, glaring at me. I did bug her a bit the last 30 minutes of the ride with my constant "Are we here yet?" questions.

I just smile again.

Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Go figure," she say. She turned back to the receptionist. "The _rest _of my party has arrived."

"Yes, Ms. Hale," the receptionist said, looking down at her computer her fingers flying over the keys.

"I want to go explore," I said, looking around.

"In a minute Emmett," Rosalie said, looking at me over her shoulder. "I first need to get our rooms."

"Yeah, so you guys can take our things up the stairs," Alice said, clapping.

Us, guys, groaned.

"Actually Alice, I think they have bellhops for that," Bella stated.

God bless Bella! I hugged Bella.

"Death squeeze!" she managed to chock out.

I smiled impishly as I let her go.

"I think I could find some bellhop uniforms around, Ms. Brandon…Ms. Swan," the receptionist said, looking up from her computer. "Mr. McCarty would make a wonderful bellhop."

"Hey, how do you know our names?" I asked, totally forgetting her comment about me being a wonderful bellhop (which when I think about it, I would make a good bellhop, I have guns after all for it).

"It's my job to know every guest and member of this club," the receptionist said, looking at me. "It's also my job to know what each guest and member likes or dislikes. We aim to please those here at the club."

"Sweet, can you tell me where the baseball field is?" I asked.

Alice, Rosalie, and Bella snapped their heads in my directions for a glare.

"Creepy that," Jasper whispered.

"Especially to come from Bella," Edward whispered to him.

The receptionist just smiled. "We sadly don't have many outdoor sports here at the club."

I pouted, darn it.

"But we do have a batting cages and a virtual baseball," she continued.

"Virtual baseball?" Edward asked.

"Last summer, due to many injuries inflicted on persons, the club decided to put in a virtual baseball," Rosalie stated.

"It's like a Wii," the receptionist said. "Only the 'remote' is in the shape of a baseball bat which actually has weights inside that shift so that it actually feels like you're hitting a ball when you sing it. It's pretty interesting actually."

"Oh," I said, my eyes bugging out. "I want to try that."

"After you put our things up stairs," Alice said, raising an eyebrow.

"And here your our keys," the receptionist said, handing out little…keys. Whoa, I guess a fancy place like this could afford actually keys instead of those plastic card ones…I just hope they have spare keys. I've been known to lose mine at times.

"Let's get the stuff up stairs, the fast it gets over, the faster you can get to play ball," Edward said, giving me this look.

Rosalie smirked, holding out a key. "Room 431," she stated, swinging the key. "Bring Alice's things only."

"Gimme," I said, snatching the key from her and leading the way out to the van out front.

It took two trips to get all of Alice's things up to room 431, which we didn't have time to look around at. I handed Alice her key, telling her that things are in there.

"We'll take your things up to your room and meet you in the virtual baseball room," Rosalie stated, waving us away when we came to take our things up stairs.

"Excellent," I stated. "Come on."

"I bet they are going to ring for bellhops," Edward muttered.

Sure enough, as soon we were around the corner, we heard a little ring of a bell.

We weren't sure where the room was that had the virtual baseball so we got lost rather easy.

"I can't believe we didn't ask where this room was," Jasper muttered after we stopped to as a club employee where the room was.

"About time you got here," Alice said, swinging a bat in the air.

"We've been waiting now for half an hour for you guys," Rosalie stated, leaning against one of the walls

Edward went straight to Bella.

"I want to play," I said, hurrying to take the bat from Alice.

Alice swung the bat, nearly clipping me.

"Whoa!"

Alice just looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"Ops, sorry Emmy darling," she said, handing me the bat in a offering stance. "Want to play now?"

"Mm-hmm," I said, narrowing my eyes at her.

She just smiled. "Let me set your levels," Alice stated, walking to some machine by where Rosalie was standing.

I swung the bat around a few times. The weight shifted really neat, making me feel like I was actually hitting a ball.

"This is cool," I commented, stepping up to the home plate that was one the ground in front of a big widescreen TV that I will have to drool over later.

"Play ball," Rosalie snapped just as a picture took the "mound" on the screen.

I stuck out my as I watched the picture winded up. I swung and grunted at the resistance I felt when I "hit" the visible ball.

"Whoa," I groaned, sitting down the bat as I watched the "ball" sail over the player's heads and the words "Double" flashed against the screen. "This is…totally cool!"

I picked up the bat again and waited for the next pitch. I swung again and managed to get a single, advancing my guy on second.

"No homerun yet, Emmy," Alice said, smiling.

Everyone chuckled as I went to hit again for the third time. I got a strike and a foul ball before hitting a ball out of the park.

"I LOVE THIS GAME!" I shouted, about to start dancing my "happy" dance.

* * *

It was short but once again it was purely Emmett again. : ) And as some of you _may_ have seen it, the summary to this story has been changed. I posted a poll to see if you guys think that the summary matches the story. If you guys don't think it's perfect for the story, I can tweak it.

Anyways, review, review…while I go celebrate my brother's 16th birthday…lmao poor guy has to go to school on his birthday for a change and he was scared to get his birthday "lickings."

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—I don't really have a song for this song. But I did listen to "Pump it" by Black Eyed Peas again and again while writing this.

PPS—I have TWO clips from this weekend up on my blog. Go ahead and look at them, one is seriously stupid/funny and one is about a Twilighter I meet at baseball game!


	35. Chapter 35

Sorry guys about not updating in almost two weeks but life has been turned upside down. I'm now working again, at a place I love: a hospital. I like being in a hospital, for some reason maybe because I want to be a pediatrician (or ped nurse) so being in the hospital doesn't bother me. But just because I'm working in a hospital doesn't mean I'm doing my dream job. No actually I'm working for my father's company that has a contract with the hospital. Again nepotism has stuck again with me with first my mum and my first job in credit and collections and now my papi's and being a prep-per. The job isn't bad…just very tedious and long. My hours are now seven (which alone should be cursed because I have to get up at 5:30 during the summer now) to seven—a twelve hour shift in a little room staring at papers (it's demanded over time which is good, I need the money, just long).

So,_** I'm sorry**_ that I haven't written and posted anything lately but half my day (literally) is at work, 8 hours sleeping (I need sleep), an hour in a car getting to and from the hospital, which leaves the 3 hours left for homework (gagh). Anyways, I'm writing now.

* * *

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

Chapter Thirty-five

The Ex and My Love

Rosalie's POV

"Okay…maybe letting Bella hold a racket _was_ a bad idea," I muttered, handing Bella an ice packet.

Bella muttered a thank you and pressed the blue bag to her forehead, wincing.

"Told you," Alice said, smugly. "Edward is going to kill you."

"Hardly," I stated, sniffing.

I twirled the tennis racket in my hand. "Are you ready to play, Alice-malice?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well I'm no Bella so I won't take out half the stands with flying racket," Alice said, smirking—Bella stuck out her tongue—"but I'll sit this one out and help ice Bella down so Edward won't totally murder you."

I rolled my eyes. "I guess I can play against the wall."

"Yeah…the ball will definitely come back," Bella muttered, wincing from the ice that Alice now placed on her nose.

"Or she can play against me," said the charming voice that I knew all too well from my New York boarding school days.

I turned and sure enough, there was Krystal Markus. She was dressed in a black and white tennis outfit, a tennis racket bag over her shoulder. She hadn't changed much in the eight years since I seen her.

"Krystal," I said as she giggled and pranced towards the net. Oh yeah, she hasn't changed her bubbly ways.

"W-o-w," she said, pronouncing each letter. "Rosalie Hale. How are you, darling?"

"I'm alright," I said, walking towards the net.

"When the girls at St. Marie Boarding Academy told us that you left, it was totally heartbreaking," she said, giving me an air kiss on each cheek. "Judy Dugson was total nightmare after you left. Would you believe me if I told you she got caught sleeping with little angelic Angelina Zen's boyfriend. Of course, Angelina's boyfriend was a dick and she gladly dumped him for that total hottie Mathew Wills. You were so correct that they would make a beautiful couple."

I nodded, not quite listening to her prattle about things from back in boarding school.

"So," she said, looking at me. "What have you been up to?"

She smiled.

"Not a lot," I said, shrugging.

"I'm surprise to have found you in this depressed little state," she said, her nose wrinkling. "We're only here because daddy has some company meetings here. Funny to run into you."

"Hmm" was all I said.

"Rosalie," Alice called from the stands, "I think I'm going to take Bella to the health station inside. I think the bump is starting to swell more."

I turned back to look at Alice. I winced at Bella's pained expression. "I really am sorry Bella," I called to them as Alice helped Bella up.

"It's okay Rose, it was an accident," Bella muttered as they walked towards the club's main building where the heath station is.

"Besides, 99 percent of it was just Bella being…well Bella," Alice said.

I smiled slightly.

"New friends, Rosalie?" Krystal asked me, forcing me to turn and look at her again.

"Yes," I stated. "Bella Swan and Alice Brandon."

"They seem…out of _your_ league," Krystal said.

I glared at her. "Actually, Alice is my _best_ friend, Krystal. And Bella is a good friend who listens to my problems."

"Hmm, sure," she said. "So do you have a new man?"

I wanted to chew her out about just pulling a "hmm" and a subject change but I let it slide when I thought of Emmett.

"As a matter of fact, I do," I said, with a smile. "A really great guy, he and I share a lot in common."

"Really? Do I know his family?"

"No," I said, quickly and that was the truth.

"Ah, come on, Rosy," Krystal whined. "Tell me his family name."

"For your information, he's name is Emmett McCarty and he isn't like us."

Krystal gasped, covering her mouth.

"Don't give me that," I said, glaring at her. "You know I won't care if he had money or not as long as he and I loved each other."

"I know," she said before she did another slight subject changed. "Well I'm glad that you found someone you liked. King has been on a major butt since you bumped him."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" I stated.

"Mm-hmm, oh and I should worn you, Rosalie. But Royce is—"

"Right behind you," said the deep voice of Royce King…my Ex.

I turned slowly away from Krystal's worried expression to the butt himself.

"Royce," I stated, resting my racket under my arm.

"No hello Rose," Royce said, smiling. "It's been awhile since you saw me."

"Not long enough," I snapped. "What are you doing here Royce?"

"My father has business with Krystal's father here in Olympia," he stated. "And pray tell are you doing here in this gloomy place?"

"I am here because I own this country club for once and for another I live in Forks."

"You mean the eating utensil?" Royce cracked causing Krystal to giggle

"No, the city," I stated.

"Never heard of it."

"Of course you haven't," I said.

"So, how have you been, my Rose?"

"First off, I'm not your 'Rose' anymore, I'm Emmett's Rose now. And for another, I'm quite wonderful."

"Emmett?" Royce asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Emmett McCarty," Krystal piped up. "He isn't like…_us_."

Royce smiled causing me to grind my teeth.

"Really?"

"Yes, really," I said. "He's prefect for me and I him."

"Hmm," Royce said still smiling.

I went to snap something at him when I heard Emmett go, "Yo, Rose!"

I turned to see Emmett walking quickly away from Edward and Jasper in the entrance of the indoor tennis court.

"Edward was asking if you had seen Bella," Emmett said within feet from me.

"She's in the heath center. She had a…moment," I said.

"Feel on her face after hitting herself," Krystal giggled.

Emmett looked at the girl while I glared at her.

"Rosalie, are you not going to introduce us?" Royce asked.

I glared at him, while he just smiled still.

"Emmett McCarty," Emmett said, sticking his hand out.

"Royce King," Royce said. "I'm Rosalie's boyfriend."

"Ex-boyfriend," I snapped when I saw Emmett's eyes glaze over with hurt. "I don't see why you don't get it through your thick idiotic head of yours that I'm not your girlfriend anymore."

Royce just chuckled.

"Emmett, why don't you take Edward and Jasper to the health station. I'll be there in a minute to check up on Bella, 'K?"

"Sure," Emmett said before quickly darting out of the war zone.

As soon as he left I glared at Royce.

"You are a jerk," I hissed at him.

Royce continued to smile. "You always was hot when you were angry."

I glared at him. "Stay away from me," I hissed. "I'm perfectly happy with Emmett and unlike you , he lets me do what I want."

I turned on my heel and stomped away, hoping that that was the last of Royce King.

* * *

Okay, so we meet Rosalie's ex-boyfriend and yes that is the name of Rosalie's ex-fiancée in _Eclipse_. And the next chapter will be the chapter that gets things rolling again when Royce plants in Emmett head that he's being childish and Rosalie needs a more mature person. It shall be interesting. Anyways, REVIEW! I hope to update again soon but again I'm working.

And on Sunday I have to go to another graduation. MY LITTLE "SISSY"—lmao she really isn't my sister but I call her that because she looks up to –blush–me since she was a freshmen in HS—is graduating. So I'm looking forward to that but also I get to see a few other teachers and students I haven't seen in over a year. So **congrats to all class of 2008 graduates** out there…even though 2007 is the best ;) LMAO! I'm _**joking**_! Every year is class is great.

Anyways, review away. I have some crazy ideas.

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—The song totally for Emmett and Rosalie is "Shake it" by Metro Station. I only thought of that after listening to the song over and over again while dancing around the house. The song for the chapter…I have no idea. I do actually have songs for chapter 18 when Edward looses his parents and Bella comforting him **("Bye Bye" by Mariah Carey and "Heaven Sent" by Keyshia Cole") **and Chapter 19 **("All Alone" by Chris Richardson)**.

PPS—I know I'm going to have _someone_ on my case, but for those named Krystal or Judy, I have nothing against you ladies! I swear!


	36. Chapter 36

Okay I had "Shake It" stuck in my head…now I have a new song stuck in my head. It's called "She said, I said (Time We Let Go)" by NLT. I love them. I first heard them in that Disney Channel movie _Jump In_ and then when they were on Yahoo Music with "That Girl" so I positively love them. So ya…I have that song in my head to the point, I've listen to it three times and I know the entire song practically. Anyways, if you **haven't** heard it, I posted the music video is on my blog entry for Sunday so go check it out!

Anyways, a _warning _for the beginning of this chapter, I guess I should say that Emmett is going to be a bit _gross_. Why? You'll see why…now!

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Six

Overhearing

Emmett's POV

Oh crap. Oh carp. Oh crap. Oh carp. I kept repeating "oh crap, oh carp" over and over as I hustled to the bathroom. I wasn't sure what I had ate but I had the runs.

I threw open and slammed the bathroom door shut. I felt sick to my stomach as I just sat there. My phone vibrated in my pant pocket that was around my ankles. Digging through them, carefully bending over on the seat because my stomach was fragile right now, I found my phone. Rosalie was messaging me.

Hey Babe, u k? –R XoX

I quickly typed out a message.

Yeah, I just have…some digestive issues –E XoX

I won't ask for you to explain that –R XoX

I laughed. I was typing out "Lol good –E XoX" when the bathroom door opened again. I peaked through the crack of the stall and saw that guy from yesterday enter the bathroom along side with some other guy.

"God it stinks in here," that Royce King stated, a look of discuss on his face.

"Why don't we talk in another room instead of some crap zone?" Royce's lanky asked. Good point idiot, I thought, agreeing with him. Royce had money, and any room should do for him.

"Because my father is looking for me and the rooms would be the first place they would look," Royce stated. "And besides, I have a excuse to meeting with my father late:I was in the bathroom."

The partner laughed. I almost tempted to fart, so that the two jerks would leave but decided against it as I heard his partner's words.

"I can't believe _Rosalie Hale_ is here, Royce," he said, leaning against one of the sinks.

"Hmm, yes, still the same bitch she was nearly a year ago," Royce said, leaning against the walls.

I went to stand and reprimand that idiot but my stomach did a roll and I wasn't exactly in prime condition to face two rich asses.

"I can't believe that loser she's dating," the second guy said, laughing.

I narrowed my eyes and cursed whatever I ate, betting it was that seafood I had.

"No kidding Joshua," Royce stated laughing. "This Emmett McCarty is a complete joke. I wonder what Rosalie sees in him. I bet she's more upset with him than in love with him."

The Joshua guy laughed.

"You should have seen him at dinner. He's totally a clown."

"Hmm, I wonder if he has face paint and big red shoes," Royce said, smiling.

"I really do wonder how he fits into our crowd."

"He doesn't," Royce stated. "He sticks out like a sore thumb. Rosalie will grow tired of his childish behavior and dump him before he is able to crack another joke."

"And then she'll realize that she's better off with you?" Joshua asked.

Royce smirked. "If I charm her again like I did before, she'll be mine before the week is over."

I looked down at the floor, their words sinking in.

"Let's get out of here," Royce commanded. "I can feel the un-cleanliness of this room. I bet the cleaning crew doesn't do their jobs here with their large pay."

"Make sure you comment to Rosalie about it," Joshua stated.

"No," Royce said as they headed out of the bathroom. "If I start controlling her life, she hardly well come back to me. I'll wait until she _and _her parents realize that I'm the _best_ person for Rosalie Hale."

The bathroom door closed and a loud fart sounded in the now silent room, their words sinking in. I really didn't fit in with Rosalie crowd. She's is more refine that I was, and very sexy. I bit my lip. I bet if I showed those jerks that I was just as "refine" as they were…

I smiled. Rosalie definitely would like if I were mature. She even stated the yesterday that I was acting silly when I pulled a joke on Jasper.

I slowly cleaned myself up, washing my hands, and slowly headed back towards the dinning room. I was slowly walked through the front lobby.

"Yes, yes please tell the Mr. Yan that his request has been handled with utmost care," said a blond employee of the club as he crossed my path.

I stopped and listened to the man talk on a wireless mouth piece.

"And make sure that the debutante class is ready for Madame Claire. We don't want her upset with the lack of preparations for her little class. And that will be all Roberto."

He hung up. Suddenly I had an idea.

"Excuse me," I said, stepping up to the man in the suit and ear piece.

He turned his eyes on me.

"Yes Mr. McCarty?

Whoa. "Okay first off, how do you know my name?" I asked, pointing at him.

The man smiled. "It's my business to know every guest in the club."

"Right," I said, remembering what the lady said the first day we got here.

"Marco Contelli," he said, offering me his hand. "Manager of this fine establishment."

"Well…Emmett McCarty, but you knew that," I said, shaking his hand.

He chuckled. "Now, what can I do for you Mr. McCarty?"

"Emmett, Mr. McCarty is my dad, and I was wondering if…you can help me."

"That is my job," he said.

"I need help being more…refined," I said, using the word he used just a few minutes ago.

Marco raised one eyebrow. "And may I ask the reason behind your inquiry?"

"I want to prove that I'm worthy of my girlfriend," I stated, plainly.

"I believe Ms. Hale finds you quite worthy Mr. McCart—Emmett."

I rolled my eyes. "I guess, but people can improve." I smiled.

"Hmm, yes, that is true," Marco said, nodding slowly. "But I have a feeling that Ms. Hale would be quite upset at your little request."

I laughed. "She thinks most of my requests are nuts."

Marco looked at me causing at me to swallow.

"Alright," Marco stated, looking at his watch. "I, however, must make sure that Mrs. Taylor's room is perfect. How is tomorrow at 0730?"

I blinked as he said "0730."

He smirked. "At seven thirty."

"Oh, yeah sure that's great," I said, nodding.

"Ask Marie at the front desk for where we shall begin your refinement lessons," Marco said over his shoulder as he headed away from me.

I stood there for a moment before a sudden urge to fart came. I spun on my heel and hurried to the bathroom again.

* * *

Okay, yeah, writing the "runs" part was really gross but it was needed. And for those who want Rosalie or Emmett to smack Royce or just for Royce to die, hold your horses okay. If Royce died so quickly there would be no more story. Don't worry, Royce will get what's coming for him.

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—Song? If anybody has a song that's perfect for this chapter let me know. Someone, I forgot who though, had suggested "Shut Up and Drive" by Rihanna for Chapter 33. Thank you to who ever suggested the song because, lol, it is a good song for the chapter: "Shut up Emmett and let me just drive" lmao

PPS—A picture of Marco is up on my webpage on the _You've Got Mail_ page so check that handsome hunk.

PPPS—No I haven't gone to the graduation yet, but I'm probably leaving as soon as you finish this chapter XD I have to clam down my little sister and make sure her _collar_ isn't stick up like mine...I was the mockery of the graduation...except for the guy that took is grad pic with the paper that read "You have a fine, until you pay it you won't get your certificate". Graduation is big, but seriously out of the two hours only about two minutes matter to you.


	37. Chapter 37

Lol okay, thanks to all those who pointed out my _huge_ mistake in the last chapter. I didn't realize when I posted that I wrote "McCartney" for Emmett's last night. Totaly sorry for that mistakes, but I blame the song I was listening to towards the end of the chapter…"Leavin'" by Jesse McCartney. Darn Jesse, lol. So thanks to all those who pointed that little typo.

Anyways, for this chapter, lol, I had to some…research, I guess for lack of better terms. I actually had to use what I learned in the one etiquette class I took when I was 8 and a book I read some time ago. Lmao (FYI: for those who don't know LMAO means laugh my ass off), I also had to pull out the very movie that my dear friend birdee18 mentioned. Enjoy!

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Seven

The Dinner

Emmett's POV

"Okay Emmett, where are you taking me?" Rosalie asked, glaring at me from the corner of my eye.

I was sweating under my collar of my fancy suit…that I borrowed from Marco. I didn't have anything that was proper for the French restaurant that I was planning on taking Rosalie too.

"_Remember, how the food is presented must be parallel to your fashion," Marco stated to me when he flipped through his suits in his closet. I, of course, had no idea what he was talking about._

"Can't I treat you like a queen for a night?" I said, smiling at Rosalie.

She smiled. "You treat me like a queen every night, Emmett."

I swallowed. "Right," I muttered.

I pulled up to the restaurant, where the valet came up to the doors right away.

"_L'Absinthe_?" Rosalie asked me as I rounded the hood of the glossy M6 that was Rosalie's baby.

I just smiled and lead her towards the restaurant, touching the small of her back. Rosalie was dressed in a classic, sleek black number that had me drooling.

"Hello, Welcome to _L'Absinthe_," said the Host stated, giving me a slight smile that was polite.

"Reservations for McCarty?" I asked, unsure if Marco reserved a table at this swank place.

"Ah, yes, this way," the host said, leading the way.

The host lead us towards a small table in the middle of room, a small candle light in the middle. I held out the chair for Rosalie, like Marco instructed. Rosalie smiled as she sat down.

"Your waiter will be with you shortly," the host stated, handing us menus.

"Now, explain why we're here," Rosalie stated as she opened her menu.

"I already told you that I wanted to treat you special," I said, opening mine and swallowed.

"Emmett, you already do," she said just before our waiter came up to our table.

"_Bonjour_, my name is Philippe and I will be your waiter for tonight. Can I offer you a lovely 2000 Taittinger Comtes de Champagne Rose tonight?" he asked, looking at me as he filled Rosalie and mine water glasses.

My mind went blank.

"We're under age, Philippe," Rosalie stated, smiling.

"Ah, pardon," he said, going pink in the cheeks.

"I'll just have water," Rosalie stated, picking up her glass.

"Yeah," I stated.

Philippe gave me a one eyebrow raised look and I cringe. Marco told me that the place was very formal.

"Are you ready for Hors d'oeuvres?"

Rosalie looked at me.

I blinked.

"You can choice," I stated.

She smirked.

"We'll have escargot and whatever soup you have for today before ordering our main courses," Rosalie said, not even looking down to her menu to see what was on it.

"I shall be back with that momentarily," Philippe stated, walking to the next table to fill up their glasses.

"Escargot?" I asked, looking at Rosalie.

She nodded. "It's a French cuisine."

Oh…I knew that.

Philippe brought out two dishes of weird things and placed them before Rosalie and me.

"Shall I take your main course requests?" he asked.

"Yes, Philippe," Rosalie stated. "I would like the Foie de Veau Saute au Vinaigre de Framboise."

Philippe smiled at Rosalie's French, me gawking at her.

"And you?"

"Uh, I'll have this," I said, pointing at the 'Choucroute Royale Alsacienne.'

"Excellent choices," Philipe said, putting away his notebook and handed me and Rosalie something. "Enjoy."

"What is this?" I asked, trying hard to remember what Marco taught me of the eating things.

"They are used to help you eat," Rosalie said, showing me how to use them.

Oh…well…that looked…very difficult. I was trembling as I went to pick up the first thing, realizing then that it was snails that Rosalie ordered. But as soon as I picked up one of the slippery buggers, it went shooting off. One of the waiters near by caught it.

"Sorry," I mumbled meakly.

"It happens all the time," he said, smiling.

Rosalie covered her mouth as she giggled.

Nearly twenty minutes later, the soup was brought out. I had managed to eat a few snails, they were like chewing rubber, but the rest managed to go shooting in different directions. Rosalie couldn't stop laughing as the poor waiter caught all of the flying snails. The soup was good, and I actually managed not to have any of it spill onto my tie…or my lap.

"_Remember, tip the bowl away from you just slightly and spoon towards you slowly," Marco said, showing me how it was done_.

"Um, Emmett," Rosalie said, eyeing me as I took another spoonful of the soup, smiling. "You know…you're using the wrong spoon."

I looked at it.

"I am?"

"Yes," she stated. "The smaller, deeper one is the soup spoon."

"Then…what is this one?" I said, showing her my spoon.

Marco taught me the forks, not that I could possibly remember them _now_, but not the spoons. How did he forget the spoons?!

The main courses were brought out and Philippe asked if we would like a salad afterwards.

"I thought salads were brought before the main course," I said, looking at my elegantly designed food that I was terrified to even touch.

"This is French cuisine and a formal affair, Emmett," Rosalie said. "Hors d'oeuvres, soup, main course, salad, cheese, and then dessert is normally the way if you having more than two courses."

"Oh," I said, feeling like an idiot.

Rosalie ordered a Mesclun salad for her and then a lobster salad for me before Philippe walked off. Well at least one thing I would be able to name I had at dinner.

I managed to mix up the forks, much to Rosalie's amusement, using the small fork instead of the big one. Marco's little rthyme he came up to me, alluded me at that present moment.

The salads were brought out and Philippe asked what we would like for dessert. Yes, the favorite part of dinner. Rosalie ordered the café and chocolate Liegeois while I picked the one thing I understood: ice cream.

The salad was good, I loved the lobster. We had been chatting about a few things when Philippe brought out a plate of…cheese?

"Cheese?" I asked, looking at it.

"Yes," Rosalie said. "Try some, they are very delicious."

Rosalie speared of the cheeses on the plate and brought it to her mouth. Some where good, I even offered a few bites to Rosalie. Dessert was just as wonderful. The entire night wasn't an entire disaster…until I got the check.

"Holy shit," I said aloud when I saw the bill.

It was over two hundred bucks…Two hundred thirty-nine and twenty-three cents to be exact…not including the tip. Why didn't Marco tell me this place was expensive. I only had a hundred dollar bill on me.

"Is something the matter?" Rosalie asked me.

I swallowed. "I maybe be taking you back to the club later than planned," I crocked.

Rosalie looked at me and then sighed. She held out her hand, asking silently for the check. I handed it over, feeling my manliness slip.

Rosalie paid for the meal, giving Philippe a well rounded tip for his services, which were great. As I drove Rosalie back to the club, Rosalie keep talking about the dinner and how perfect it was, like how she laughed at the parts of the flying snails and, of course, just spending time with me. But the bill issue was still making me blue around the edges. And, I wasn't positive, Rosalie's face is a poker one when it comes to her emotions and such, but I think she knew I was down about not paying the bill.

* * *

Yes _L'Absinethe_ is a real restaurant but not in Washington, it's in New York. And most of the food that they ordered is on their menu…except for the Hors d'oeuvre lol. And yes, the total that Emmett paid for is an actual cost (with an estimated tax on it). And **FYI**, I have never had _real_ French food before; I have had _real_ Greek food (it was yummy) before, but French somehow fit better for this chapter so pardon if anything seems fishy.

And if you didn't see the Garry Marshall bits in the chapter, I suggest those under 18 (without parent's approval) go see _Princess Dairies 2: Royal Engagment_ to understand the catching of stuff while those above 18 (or have parent's approval) to watch _Pretty Woman_. I love _Pretty Woman_, though I didn't knew it was R-rated when I first watched it, lol. And by the way, both movies, PD2 and Pretty Woman, both stare the same two men: the white haired waiter and Hector Elizondo.

Anyways, I'M VERY TIRED! I have to be up at 5:30 to go work my 12 hour shift…and yes on a weekend. So pardon any mistakes, I'll change them after I get home at 7.

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—If you know a song that would be perfect for this chapter, let me know. For those who suggested a song for ch 36, I haven't gone to listen to them, but hank you for the suggestions. I'll listen to them on Sunday.


	38. Chapter 38

For those who have stated that they think that I should write a book…-sigh- I am currently writing _something_. I'm not saying what it is nor will I post it on FictionPress. This story is pretty much between me and my mum. But for those want to know _anything_ about what I'm writing, I'll tell you that it's a fantasy story about a girl who is a 'soul savior'. That's all I'm saying.

Anyways, here is the chapter 38. Only a few more chapters left for this story and then I can work on my other stories XD. Enjoy!

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Eight

Finding Out

Rosalie POV

"Again," I snapped at Alice.

Alice looked actually scared as she loaded another tennis ball into the firer. A few seconds later the ball was shoot out and down the left side of the court. I ran angrily in that direction and swung my racket hard at the ball. The ball went sailing in the opposite direction.

"I don't understand what's wrong with him," I panted at Alice, numbly angry at Emmett.

He has been acting so freakin' strange lately. First was the dinner at the French restaurant which was really lovely but it totally wasn't something Emmett would do. It was definitely the most expensive thing he has ever treated me too. But then he wanted to go to ballet and not once did he crack a joke about the men in tights. And let's not forget earlier today when he took me to the museums here in Olympia where he actually was able to tell me the history behind one of the paintings.

"Again," I snapped at Alice who just loaded another ball into the machine.

The ball came spitting at me. I backhanded it hard. Alice had to have duck as the ball flew just a millimeter above her head.

"OKAY ENOUGH!" Alice shouted, glaring at me.

I panted. "Sorry Alice, I'm just freakin' angry at Emmett."

"I got that much as you stormed on and on about the great things he's done so far the past two days."

I moaned. "It's not that I'm not grateful for the things he has done it's just…"

"He's not Emmett, I got it," Alice said, walked towards the net.

"Yeah," I stated.

"Rosalie Hale?"

I turned away from Alice to spot Rachel Diamond. I smiled.

"Rachel!"

Rachel happens to have been one of the genuine friends from boarding school.

"Whoa, when Krystal told me that Rosalie Hale was here I totally thought she was joking," Rachel said, walking towards the net.

"Alice, this happens to be one of my friends from boarding school," I said, introducing Alice to Rachel.

"Rachel Diamond," Rachel said, smiling as she shook Alice's hand.

"Mary Alice Brandon, but call me Alice," Alice said.

"Want to play?" Rachel asked, twirling her racket.

"Please!" Alice begged.

Rachel and I laughed.

"So who is this Emmett McCartey?" Rachel asked me just before I served.

Rachel chased after the ball and hit it back towards my side of the court. I had hit it again and Rachel missed it.

"15-Love," Alice stated.

I gave her a look which Alice just smiled.

"He's my boyfriend," I muttered before serving again.

We hit the ball back and forth a few times until I lost my footing and missed the ball.

"Krystal said something that he wasn't up in your 'league'," Rachel said, leaning forward, twirling her racket.

"Krystal is a loser," I growled and served. The ball hit the net.

Rachel laughed. "I know. So tell me about him."

I served again. Rachel hit it back but it was out.

I actually blushed slightly. "He's really great," I said.

Rachel smiled. "I can see that. There has never been a day that Rosalie Hale has blushed over a guy."

I laughed and walked over to the benches where Alice sat.

"I take it from the conversation I had over heard, something is happening between you and Emmett?"

I sighed and told her the story.

"Wow…I thought Royce was joking."

"Huh?" I said, glaring up at her.

"What about Royce?" Alice asked. She didn't like Royce after I told her how he tried to make me into some trophy girlfriend and make me stop working on cars.

"He was telling all his jerk of friends that you were dating a loser and that he overheard one of the club staff that Emmett has been taking lessons from Marco about edicate."

I blinked. "Royce said what?!"

Rachel nodded, her beautiful brown locks bouncing.

"He has been telling everyone that you would dump Emmett when you realize how much of a loser he is and come back to him."

"The day I go _crawling_ back to Royce King is the day that hell freezes over," I stated, angrily.

If Emmett has been taking lessons from Marco, the club manager, which would state just _how_ Emmett got into that restaurant the other night. That place literally is booked months in advance and Marco is buddy-buddy with the restaurant manager.

Rachel chuckled. "I told George—" George was Rachel's twin "—that you would never go back to Royce King but according to him, Royce is hundred percent sure."

"I'm ready to fry some King guts," Alice muttered.

"Ditto," I muttered. "How the hell am I suppose to tell Emmett that he means more to me than anyone else? I doubt he would listen to me."

"I take it you'll just have to show him," Rachel stated.

"But how?"

"Well there is that teen dance coming up," Rachel stated, pointing at me.

I blinked. Alice slowly smiled.

"When Emmett think of "dance," he'll think of something formal when the dance won't be anything like that."

Rachel smirked. "And we tell Royce that the dance is formal."

"Hold on, if Emmett shows up in a tux he'll stand out with Royce," I stated.

"That is why we change him the last minute _before_ we make a grand entrance," Alice said, smiling.

I thought it out.

"Oh what the hell. I want my Emmy back!"

* * *

Rosalie found out about what Royce's said and put two-and-two together. It shall be interesting at the dance. –wink– Which **BTW** I need a some help with that. I need outfits for the Rosalie, Alice, and Bella so if you have any ideas of what they should wear **please** send them **via email**. Links don't work in reviews and PMS. And also if you want to design a cover for this story (or any of my others) you have only a few more days. I haven't got any yet so I'm going to _assume_ you guys are making them wonderful! Lol, anyways, I'm off to church before spending the rest of the day with my parents (bro is on camping trip for 5 days! yes, house to myself!)

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—There were two songs that listened while writing this chapter. One was "Feelin' You" by 3LW and the other was "Stay Down" by Mary J. Blige, both songs were great and sorta deal with this chapter.

PPS—shameless plug X) But go check out my Father Day one shot. It's part of my "Holiday Series" though the Cullens are vamps. Lol some of the ideas that are coming in via reviews for that story are some great ones that I would have never thought of (so congrats to those who thought of them!)


	39. Chapter 39

Lol well…it seems that no one really reads the title of the chapter. Why do I say that? Because I didn't realize until Thursday night, five days after I posted ch 38, that the "title" of the chapter was…"Title"! LMAO I changed it _now_ but it was extremely funny and embarrassing.

Anyways, here is Chapter 39 **and** it has a title (lol!)!

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Nine

The Dance

Emmet's POV

I, for the first time in my entire life, felt silly to be wearing a shirt and jeans. Marco managed to ruin one of his suits and needed the one that I was planning on wearing for the Club's Teen Dance, the one he originally gave me for the dinner…the museum…the ballet. The ballet was entirely boring except for the running commentary behind me by two guys. I wanted desperately to burst out laughing at some of things they were saying but I managed to bite my tongue and keep my sleepy eyes on the dancers…the female ones.

I wandered down to the foyer, wondering how the hell I could get out of this dance when I ran into Rosalie. I paused at the sight of her. She looked like she just stepped out of the Matrix with the neckline that went down to her bellybutton, the shortness of the one side of her skirt, and the leather knee-length boots. The look was totally sealed with Rosalie's blonde hair straightened all around her face to frame it.

"Whoa," was the only thing that popped out of my mouth.

Rosalie smiled and walked towards me.

"Glad to see you in jeans again," Rosalie said, hooking her index fingers through my beltloops to pull me closer to her.

I blinked.

"Every time I see you now-a-days is in that dark tux." She made a face.

"You don't like the tux?" I asked, surprised and puzzled.

She smiled. "You look hot," she muttered, bring her lips to my ear. "But I like you in jeans better."

I blinked. Really?

"Ah, here come the others," she said, pulling away and around me.

I spun around to see Alice, Jasper, Bella and Edward walked towards the foyer and I bit back a laugh.

Alice was dressed in a blue dress that was completely perfect for her with the fashionable tattered skirt that made her look more like a pixie than ever. And Bella must have put her foot down at being Alice's Barbie for she wore black tee of sorts and skinny jeans.

But that wasn't what I wanted to laugh at. I wanted to play at the fact that Jasper, Edward and I wore practically the same thing. We, guys, walked towards each other and stared at each other.

"Okay, we look like we should belong in West Side Story," Edward muttered, smirking.

That did it. I burst out laughing. At least I wasn't going to be the only one standing out.

"Come on, they should have started the dancing by now," Alice said, grabbing hold on my hand.

Alice literally dragged me towards the ballroom that was hosting this dance. But as soon as we entered, I thought we had stepped into the wrong room. The loud music that was playing, originally blocked out by the sound proof walls and doors, wasn't like the music I thought was going to be playing. As a matter of fact, "Low" by Flo-Rida was playing.

"Wait, did we enter the wrong dance?" I asked as Alice let go of my hand to take Jasper's.

Alice lead Jasper out onto the dance floor, Jasper looking slightly uncomfortable, while Edward strolled with Bella on the edge of the dance floor, one of the tables their designation. Edward wasn't wearing the correct shoes for dancing with Bella.

Rosalie smiled and leaded me upstairs towards the second floor of the ballroom as "Forever" by Chris Brown came on.

_It's you and me_

Rosalie looked over her shoulder and smiled.

_Tonight is the night_

Oh…it seems to be that way.

Rosalie finally finished climbing the stairs, which was a tad bit sad. Her backside was quite good looking. She swayed her hips to the music, like a little enchantment.

_It's like I waited my whole life for this one night  
It's gon' be me, you and the dance floor_

Rosalie spun around, still holding my hand and danced to the rhyme of the song. We weren't exactly on a dance floor but I guess wherever Rosalie was or wherever she wanted to dance, that place could be a dance floor.

_Forever-ever-ever_

Rosalie brought me closer to her and smiled as I grasped her other hand.

"You know," Rosalie shouted over the music, "I've figured out why you were acting so funny that last few days."

"What?" I shouted back.

She smiled.

_Feels like we're on another level_

Well…we were on another level, I thought, looking down at the crowd below. I spotted Alice and Jasper and Bella and Edward. They were all gathered around at the table that Edward grabbed and were sipping bottles of water, all looking up at us.

_Feels like our love's intertwined_

I glanced back at Rosalie—

_We can be two rebels_

She was _still_ smiling as she pulled me closer—

_Breaking the rules, me and you, you and I_

"Yeah!" Rosalie said loudly into my ear. "I know that Royce had said that you were a total loser and I would dump you for him."

I pulled away from her, stop moving.

_Just need you to trust me, oh oh oh_

Her face went somber as she looked up at me.

"I loved you for who you were Emmy, not some guy trying to blend into _"my world_"," she said, looking at me with her deep blue eyes.

_Forever-ever-ever_

"Really?" I whispered, not sure if she heard me.

_Forever-ever-ever_

She nodded. "Yeah!"

_Sending for an angel to bring me your heart_

"I loved you before you changed Emmett," she said, touching my cheek. "I loved you because of your silly nature. It makes me keep you grounded and keeps me lifted."

_I'm releasing my heart and it's feeling amazing_

She smiled and leaned towards me—

_There's no one else that matters, you love me_

—and took my lips in hers. I grounded and pulled her closer towards me. I could have sworn I heard my friends clapping at the sight of us but I couldn't hear them over the song. In fact, all I could hear, see, feel, smell was Rosalie.

_It's like I waited my whole life for this one night_

Shit, I have waited for this my whole life. The one girl that I could spend my entire life for—

_Forever-ever-ever_

I smiled as I pulled away from Rosalie. Yeah, like forever. Rosalie was smiling as well up at me.

"Come on, let's go get something to drink," she said before leaning close. "You got me all hot and bother that I need to cool down."

I laughed as Rosalie lead me back down.

* * *

Bella's POV

"AW!" Alice and I went at the sight of Emmett and Rosalie kissing. Jasper and Edward were all smiles and started to call things at him.

"That was really sweet," Alice said, running a pinkie under her eyes to whip away any tears.

Jasper wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. Alice smiled causing me to smile. I looked over my shoulder at Edward, who's arm was around my chair's top. He smiled and winked at me, causing me to blush.

Alice and Jasper went to dance again as the song changed and Emmett and Rosalie started to come back downstairs.

I was all smiles when suddenly a spotted a black spot near the door.

"Oh hell, the shit is about to hit the fan," I muttered, watching the figure head towards the drink table where Emmett and Rosalie were currently at.

* * *

Rosalie's POV

Emmett smiled at me. "Hey I'll be right back," he said, turning to head towards the bathroom.

I nodded and watched him walk away, a smile on my face.

I was all giddy up inside, which was something new to me. I had never been one of those girls that giggled a lot. I actually hated those times of girls but tonight I felt like one. I got my Emmett back and nothing could possibly go wrong.

"Rosalie!" shouted the wrong voice over the slow song that was playing at that moment.

"Dangit," I muttered and turned to see Royce all dressed in a black tux.

Kids turned and snickered at the sight of Royce all red face and sweaty due to the heat of the dance. And the fact that the tux was probably one of those that didn't breath every well he was probably roasting. And another reason to his face was the fact that he looked like a snobbish prick for dressing in a tux.

"Your "people" said that this dance was a formal one," Royce snapped at me before I could even get a greeting out of my mouth

I blinked and glared at him.

"First off, I don't have any "people," Royce," I snapped back at him. "And second off, no teen dance here at the club has been a formal one. All the Formal dances were the ones called the Elected Gathering. So it's your fault for dressing uncorrect for the event."

Two girls passed by and giggled at Royce's over dressy-over dressed estate.

Royce glared.

"You are a bitch, you know that?"

"And you're a prick, so I guess we're even then," I said, crossing my arms.

"I would never take you back now," Royce hissed at me.

"I was never going to crawl back to you in the first place," I said. "And really I have no idea what I saw in you back in Los Angeles back in Boarding School."

Royce went to raise a hand to slap me. I glared at him. He slowly walked around me, causing me to walk away from him. His back was to the drink table, mine to the dance floor.

I looked past Royce and smirked.

"I dare you to hit me," I stated as I folded my arms.

Royce's eyes narrowed.

"Why?" he stated.

"Because you're about to get _punched_," I stated.

Royce was all confused just before a large amount of red punch was poured over Royce. His shocked face and the entire even caused everyone around us to turn, look and break out laughing at Royce's shocked and wet face.

"Don't you dare ever threaten Rosalie again," Emmett said, glaring at Royce as he walked towards me after helping Jasper and Edward put the punch bowl back down.

"Yeah," little Alice pipped up.

Bella glared at Royce, folding her arms.

Royce said not one word as he pushed past us, his shoes squeaking. Everyone laughed at the sight of him. I laughed when Royce fell once when he left the room.

"Darn, we made a mess," Bella muttered, looking at all the red punch on the floor.

"It's okay Ms. Swan," Marco said, stepping away from the wall. "We have people for that."

And sure enough, two maids were starting to clean up the mess.

Emmett lead me out onto the dance floor. It was a slow song and his arms were around me.

He's eyes were level against mine when he whispered, "I love you."

I smiled. "Ditto big guy," I said, and brought his lips to mine.

* * *

AW! I love happy endings! LOL. Okay so…only one more chapter after this (ch 40) and then the epilogue…and then I can work on my story and other FF! Whew! I hope you guys liked the chapter. Lol Royce definitely got "punched" –wink– lol.

Sorry, sorry. I'm writing this on little sleep so I'm loopy and all gigglely! Lol. Night!

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—The major song for this chapter, of which some of the lyrics were used in the chapter, was "Forever" by Chris Brown. The other song for this chapter was "Karma" by NLT.

PPS—The dresses at Rosalie and Alice wore are on _You've Got Mail_ page on my website. Also the shirt that Bella wore in this chapter!


	40. Chapter 40

Okay this is a very short chapter, but as you can see the Epilogue has been posted ASWELL long side this. Anyways, enjoy ch 40! It's purely…Emmett –wink–!

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

Chapter Forty

The Emmett mark

Emmett's POV

The end of Spring Break came rather quick and I was pouting as I shoved the last of the bags into the van. Really couldn't believe that the entire week had past and I had yet to be really me. Sure I managed to leave "Emmett" on all the slots of the baseball game back when we first came here, scores that wouldn't be beaten again until I went back here. But besides that—

The trunk of the van finally closed with a snap.

"Finally," I muttered and turned around. "Where are those guys?"

I looked at my watch. We were suppose to be leaving in nine minutes and the others weren't here.

"Well, in that case," I said, smiling. "I have just enough time."

Then making sure the alarm of the van was on, I hurried back inside to leave the "Emmett" mark.

* * *

Bella's POV

"Well, I'm glad I was able to find it," Alice said, skipping out towards the car and van that were parked outside.

"I'm surprise it was under the bed in the first place," Jasper said, smirking.

Alice threw a glare at him.

Rosalie and I smiled at each other while Edward chuckled and Jasper kissed Alice's forehead. Alice's mouth turned into a smile.

"Hey…where's Emmett?" Rosalie asked.

"Huh?" Edward went, looking around.

I looked and realized that Emmett wasn't outside.

"Where is that big teddy bear?" I asked as Rosalie placed her hands onto her hips.

"I bet he's playing one more game of baseball," Rosalie said.

Alice smirked. "I bet he's not," she said just as a club staff ran out of the foyer.

"Ms. Hale, Ms. Hale," she panted, coming to a fluid stop in front of Rosalie.

"What is it, Marie?" Rosalie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Mr….Mr…." she panted, placing her hands on her knees.

"In and out," Alice stated, rubbing the girl's back.

Finally, Marie stood and looked at Rosalie. "Mr. McCarty, Ms. Hale, he's at the front desk, miss. He's…He's…" Okay maybe she hasn't gathered her breath yet.

"Let's go," Rosalie muttered, rolling her eyes.

Marie quickly followed along side us as we followed Rosalie. And then we all ran into Rosalie as she came to a sudden stop.

"What the hell?" Jasper muttered, catching Alice. "What gives Rosalie?"

But Rosalie wasn't listening. She was laughing and laughing loudly. I looked at her for just a second and then around her—and I broke out laughing.

There Emmett was, hugging each person he saw, giving the biggest bear hug the person had ever felt. I bet they were feeling their ribs cracking.

"Oh my God!" Alice shrieaked, laughing as Emmett picked up a elderly woman into a hug.

"He's doing that random hugging thing like he did to me!" Jasper said through his laughing.

Emmett let go of the elderly woman who was beat Emmett once with her walking cane but was laughing as she walked slowly past us.

"My, my, such a wonderful young man," she cackled. "He made my day since my own grandchildren aren't coming up to see their own grandmother."

Emmett had just let go of one of the guests when suddenly…he picked up Marco!

"Oh Lord," Rosalie muttered and hurrying towards Emmett.

I laughed as Rosalie punched Emmett in the shoulder and demanded he let Marco go. I motioned that we head over towards them.

With a laugh Emmett put Marco down.

"Well," Marco said, straightening his jacket and tie. "That was something."

"Emmett was just being himself, Marco," Rosalie said, glaring at Emmett.

Emmett just smiled. "I had to leave my mark."

Marco smiled. "Yes, Emmett, you certainly did. The Olympia Country Club will surely miss you."

"Aw," Emmett said, throwing his arms out.

"NO MORE!" Edward and Jasper said, grabbing hold of Emmett's arms.

Alice and I laughed when Emmett pouted.

"Thanks for everything Marco," Rosalie stated, giving Marco her hand of which Marco kissed.

"It has been a pleasure, Ms. Hale." He dropped her hand. "I hope to see you all again soon."

"Count on it big guy," Emmett said, smiling.

"But not too soon," Rosalie said, giving Emmett a glare out of the corner of her eye.

"Well the doors here at the club are always welcome to you at any time."

We all said our good byes to Marco and a few of the staff and loaded up into cars.

We were about fifteen minutes or so into the ride when Emmett suddenly went—

"I need to pee!"

"EMMETT!"

That was Emmett for you!

* * *

LMAO oh yeah that's Emmett for yeah. :) I'm glad to have him back to his normal self. Anyways...

REVIEW!! And then you can go mosy over to the Epilogue! Well…wait are you waiting for?! REVIEW! :D

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—Song anyone?


	41. Epilogue

-glare- This chapter is for all those people who don't like reading from _other_ perspectives, Bella is going to tell this chapter. Hmph.

-Sniffles- the last update for the story. And **NO!** I am not writing a sequel. All my sequels seem to suck…besides the title for this epilogue states it all!

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

**Epilogue**

Happily Ever After

Bella's POV

I was sitting at my desk, my fingers flying over the keys as I went to write a essay while my mind thought of something else.

It had been an interesting past few years, three to be exact since that first email had been sent. And the past three years have been eventful, sorrowful, but over all beautiful.

Alice and Jasper have been the same emotional and tender couple they had been since Alice forged their relationship back in high school. Alice, hyper as always, wants to major in Photography which is a rather good subject for her to take an interest into. Back in high school, instead of going to some jazzy professional photographer in Port Angeles, Alice grabbed her father's camera and took mine, Rosalie's, Emmett's, Jasper's, Edward's, and even Angela's graduation pictures. I wasn't sure how she did it, how she took all those pictures, still managed to take her own, and _then _managed to alter them with the light and contrast and add things like words and whatnot. So yeah, I thought with a laugh, Alice and photography were perfect together. And of course all the As and 4.0 show it.

Jasper decided to major in psychology. I guess the sessions with Dr. Hopesworth, not only helped him cope with his past, but also helped him want to help others. He was the shoulder to lean on, always comforting. Of course, by majoring in the subject he was able to handle his father.

I frowned. Sergeant Dick Whitlock had been wounded in Iraq and Jasper, though he never quite liked his father, was white as a ghost when he heard about his father being wounded. He was his father, even if he wasn't likely to win "Father of the year." Now unlike the first time I had seen Dick, he actually smiled slightly when he spotted Jasper. I stood in the distance with Alice as she watched Dick and Jasper talk.

"_He's come along way," Alice whispered, as we watched Dick give Jasper an awkward one arm hug._

Jasper did indeed come a long way. Jasper twice a year saw his father and they would have coffee. Alice was invited to one of their conversations. Dick was a small blimp on their radar. He was slowly becoming the father he should have been, taking some parenting classes (the oldest in the class) and even going to counseling like Jasper.

And then, I smiled, Jasper and Alice were to get married. This Spring. I was actually surprise that Alice and Jasper weren't married already. And also that Emmett and Rosalie beat them to the punch.

I laughed the memory of how the six of us decided to go to Las Vegas. Emmett wanted to go to the Strip and Rosalie went with him rolling her eyes. Two hours later with Alice starting to worry, Emmett and Rosalie came back into the room. Emmett stated with a loud boom, "Edward! Jasper! WHO WANTS TO BE MY BEST MAN?!" Rosalie asked Alice to be her bridesmaid, not that I didn't mind.

I laughed again. Emmett and Rosalie have been married now two years. Emmett was actually majoring in accounting. Alice and I glared at him when he said sheepishly that he loved numbers. He never once helped us in our math homework. And Rosalie majored in fashion design, which was no surprise unlike Emmett. But the surprise, outside of their marriage, was the fact that Rosalie was expecting her first baby also in the Spring. Alice was hoping that little McCarty would hold off until after the wedding. Though…Alice also wanted a flower girl…though Alice wasn't sure if the little McCarty was a girl or not but she was praying for a girl.

Emmett and Rosalie were great as always. Emmett still funny and Rosalie was still…well Rosalie. Even married she was Rosalie. Every now and then, Emmett would treat Rosalie to a special treat, like take her out to some restaurant but a restaurant that he could afford. It was really sweet, and I love to seem them make the googly eyes that each other.

Jasper and Alice were the private emotional ones, Emmett and Rosalie the lovely physical one. And Edward and I…we were the mental lovers, friends, everything.

Edward was majoring in biology. He volunteered at the hospital, loving to be with children. He wanted to be a doctor for children, love to see them and make them feel better. I could tell at times I thought I saw him stare at me and my middle section, especially if Rosalie was around. I thought at times he wanted to marry me to have kids but I wasn't too sure at times. But he would then smile up at me and those worries about him wanting a family were whipped away. I knew he wanted one but on our own terms.

We were perfect. Edward's parent's anniversaries of their deaths were hard each year but they lessened over time. Time heals all wounds, right? Every year he would visit their graves and update them about whatever happened in the year. But he never feel into that funk when I meet him, that drove him to Alice's house and what not.

I had been staring at the screen of my computer so long, thinking of the past year, that when the little pop up that flashed across my screen it scared me.

_You've Got Mail_ it read.

Smiling, I opened the new unread message.

_**To: **__**IheartDebussy at email dot com**__**  
From: PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys at email dot com  
Subject: Hey**_

_**Hey you may or may not know me but there was this girl, years ago, that actually emailed me spontaneous. She taught me that live is meant live with love and happiness. It is often balanced with sadness and hurt but she also shown me that there are those who are always there for her.**_

_**Now time has past and I still love her as I did back then.**_

_**E.C.**_

_**PS—If you would just so happen to spontaneously turn around, you'll find something waiting for you.**_

I laughed. Turning slightly, I looked at the door to my dorm. There standing at the door was Edward, holding a dozen red roses. Alice was leaning against Edward, her head at his elbow. Rosalie's head was above Alice's. And Emmett and Jasper were behind them. They were all smiling.

"Life is meant to be spontaneous," Edward said, smiling.

I smiled. "And in the words of Patti LaBelle," I said, standing. "I'm very spontaneous."

I walked over to him and leaned up to kiss him.

Oh yeah I was definitely spontaneous…as long as Edward was at my side.

* * *

**THE END!!**

* * *

-WHEW!- I can't believe it's over! Over forty chapters. For those who stuck all the way through them, I'm glad you did. Means a lot. It also means a lot you of the reviews you guys wrote. I love reading them, though I haven't responded to a lot of them. I'm having a lot of pains in my hands and I'm starting to worry so I can't respond to them; but know that I love to read them. And don't worry if you ramble or are random, lol, because I can be that too.

Anyways, I'm off to finish off that D.G. stupid sociology essay for the D.G. fifth time. –Gr– I hate sociology.

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—-Sigh- I'm going country one more time for this chapter: _Ever Ever After_ by Carrie Underwood. I love Carrie X)

PPS—Sorry if I seem to have been rambling half of the time, I'm _trying_ to rewrite my darn sociology paper for the 5th time and my mind is elsewhere at times thanks to my ADD.


	42. Author's Note with Edits

**Same Author's Note before, but I added Three Edits in Bold**

_so it's not a update…I guess X)_

**EDITED: I have posted up on the _You've Got Mail_ webpage the cover for the story (along side the other covers I got but aren't the offical one I'm using). Also I updated all the songs that are perfect for the chapters. Remember if you have any songs you think are perfect for the story, give me the title, the artist, and which chapter you think the song would be perfect for.**

Now that is said, I have a few things to sum up.

People wondered where and when Rosalie dated Royce (and what happened to him which I'll say in a moment). When Rosalie and Jasper was in Los Angeles, her parents sent them to boarding school near by. She met Royce there. He was sweet to her of course at first but Jasper didn't like him. They had been dating about two months or so together before he turned nasty, telling her what to do which she refused (you know Rosalie). Finally she broke it off when he tried to tell her not to work on cars anymore.

So that is the tale of how and when they meant. Now what happened to Royce? Well after Royce got "punched" (lmao), he slipped outside, landing flat on his butt in the foyer of the club, and the next day he left. Darn him for leaving, no one was going grill some Royce guts.

**EDITED: People had been wondering back in chapter 17 about Bella's "Dream" what was the dream exactly about. You guys know how Bella has dreams that help hint things (ie. the dream about Edward being a vampire after Jake's story and etc.) well that dream is similar. She had a feeling that Edward would be depressed and the dream was a little reminder. And Mr. Masen of course from Heaven just gave the dream a little nudge with his presences. Now as for the grave scene part of it. The guy at the grave was actually Edward, sorta like a ghost, looking down at his own headstone.**

Hopefully those answers any questions there.

Now in the epilogue: what did Bella major in? I actually have no idea. I'll probably go with the cliché and say that she majored in literature with her love of classics and novels. Besides Bella and literature seem to go together like white on rice.

Now… everyone wants to know if Edward was proposing there. Now, before I say this, Edward and Bella always belong together but he wasn't proposing there. Want to know when he proposes? -waits for a moment- I'll take it as a yes then. He proposes two years later. Hey now, I did tell you that they'll always belong together but Edward does things in his own time _and in his own way_. He actually planned it all out, being all mysterious that Bella started to wonder what the heck was he up too. And Emmett and Jasper, and even Rosalie and Alice were all tip-toeing around. **FYI:** when all this happens Alice was married to Jasper of course, and Rosalie had a baby girl two weeks after Alice's wedding. The baby's name is Faith.

Anyways back to what I was talking about. It was the day before Valentines day when he proposes, taking her out to this little private place, really romantic which Edward wants. There was roses, wines, everything romantic. Lol, Emmett would have joked later on that it was cheesily romantic and got a well aimed elbow in the stomach and a few hair tugs from his daughter.

Edward would then take her out onto this little area that over looks a lake that is near by, moon light brighten the night, candles all along the railing. He then tells her how much he loves her and of course—Bam! As Emmett would put it again earning another hair tug—pops the question. Bella over come by emotions, went all teary eyed. And said no….JUST KINDDING! :D She of course said yes. Why wouldn't she?!

And yes Edward did want to have children with Bella, but only when she and he were ready for it. Their first born was a baby boy, born seven months after their wedding (he was 9 month along, you do the math). Alice of course loves Faith and now the baby boy, but she hasn't had a child yet so she talks Jasper into adopting a little girl only to find out she's two months along with a baby boy.

So hopefully that answers everyone's questions **(if not I'll edit it)**. And before anyone asks what Edward and Bella's wedding was like, well…you guys have imaginations. You dream up how you think Bella and Edward's wedding was. But make sure you add Emmett's best man speech embarrassed Bella and Edward X)!

So…there we go. Now the finally thing I have to say (for now), what does Edward wear?! Remember way back when in the beginning when Alice asked Edward what type of underwear he wears? I remember. Well I posted a poll and let you guys vote. I took it down ages ago and it seems that everyone got about it. Well I'm bring it up again and I'm going to tell you what Edward wears.

With **2 votes**: Tiddy Whites. I guess Edward isn't the white undies mn.

With **8 votes**: Briefs. Okay ladies, go return those undies to the store.

With **18 votes**: All natural, in other words _he wears nothing_! LMAO I have to laugh at this one. If I asked Emmett wears, I bet this one would have won.

So that leaves Boxers and Boxer-briefs. And with **122 votes**–drum roll– BOXERS!! Edward wears boxers. Boxer-briefs received **84 votes**.

So ladies, we now know what type of underwear Edward wears.

Any other questions, let me know.

Huggles,  
Nollie

**PS- NO I AM NOT WRITING A SEQUEL!! (And I also took down until I can actually have time to write the story, _Fortune Cookie. _And guys, don't worry about any of my stories that I've taken down and promise to put back up. I have good reasons to take them down and I still have the documents so I will add them up again. Promise!)**


End file.
